


With Love from Omelette Rice & Wine.

by Ikki_oboeteru



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Probably full time Fluff, after 17 chapters and y'all haven't figured it out, angst hidden beneath fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikki_oboeteru/pseuds/Ikki_oboeteru
Summary: Different Status Quo.Huge Age Gap.They're probably the most unpredictable couple out of all the members.Most probably a cliche' story with a romantic comedy genre.





	1. Chop an Onion into Dices.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fluff romantic comedy thing I've created all thanks to CapitolScum, RedKiddy, and Hash Light for the brainstorming!  
> You'll probably need your dentist on speed dial!

Tonight is an important night for each RFA members.

Not only it’s the first event they had organized after the passing of Rika, the event’s main highlight will ultimately garner a lot of attention from the media press if things goes smoothly with no error coming from them. However, aside being the person in charge to collect and harvest the important information, it is not the main reason why the upcoming event kept Yoosung on his toes and his mind thinking of 10 different strategies how to approach the evening. Who said gaming is bad? It helped him to brainstorm these things in a blink of an eye.

“Yoosung, are you ready? We have to be at the venue at least two hours early. I’m pretty sure there is going to be a lot of people waiting outside. You know how it is when it comes to Echo Girl and Zen,” Seven came checking on him, peeking his head behind the door and to find the blonde already suited up. “You’re going to go like that?”

“Is there something wrong with this attire?” Yoosung tilt his head aside slightly, he is pretty sure he is dressed up enough - his light blue dress shirt with cuffs on his wrists, his favourite pair of khakis pants which is paired up with a formal suspenders, and yes, his only pair of loafers for formal occasions.

“Nah, just wondering. I suppose it suits you,” Seven grinned - oh no, is Seven teasing again? Yoosung worries, checking on his outfit’s coordination. He feels like he is dressed for the occasion! “You look fine~! I was only teasing you,” and oh boy did he pout at the other. He knows that he is quite gullible and easily falls for Seven’s prank. It doesn’t help that he is very worried for the evening!

“You have to learn how to chill, Yoosung. Everything will be alright for the evening. I have triple check everything before we print out the documents and we have Jaehee to help coordinate. I’m sure we’ll be able to help get Zen out of this problem,” Seven pats the blonde’s head and helped to fix the hair band to keep it in place.

“I think I can only breathe easy once we’ve gone through it,” He took a deep breathe and sighed - feeling like he had let out part of his soul out as well. “C’mon, let’s just get going. I think we should meet up with Jaehee too,” He pushed Seven out of the bedroom and had them head to where the garage is. He didn’t want Seven to know what he has in mind. He isn’t taking another chance to allow Seven to use it against him if he ever found out the main reason that had kept him fidgeting all day. The last time he told everyone in the chatroom that he drank a huge amount of coffee in order to pull an all-nighter to play LOLOL, boy was he fooled completely. He honestly thought that he will sleep forever and was scared shitless. He even developed fear towards coffee thanks to Seven’s prank!

“Dude, Yoosung. Relax and enjoy the smooth ride~ Can’t you hear the satisfying hums of my baby? You gotta learn to appreciate the beauty of a quality ride,”

Seven, you’re starting to sound like Jumin,”

“If that is the case, I have 7 Ellys! One day, I’ll have them purr all together in that garage. That’ll be the happiest day of my life~!,”

“Seven, please… focus on driving us to the venue. Your analogy is not helping…,” Yoosung can’t help but to cringe a little - eventhough he is used to Seven’s weird antiques. Not putting him as weird.. but that’s just Seven. A genius hacker and inventor who can’t sit still for a second all thanks to Phd. Pepper drinks and all of that delicious Honey Buddha Chips. “I just want to get this done and over with. I need to play LOLOL with a peaceful mind…,” he groaned, squishing his own face with his palms pressing against his cheeks. He hasn’t been able to play his favourite game too… and he needs to maintain his rank and status!

“Alright, alright! Just hold on to your pants. Just so you know, I’m a skillful driver unlike Mr. Han,” the red-headed man smirked and stepped on the gas paddle - and did Yoosung wished that he had kept his mouth shut as he prayed that the seat belt and the airbag functions perfectly to keep him alive if they ever do crash.

* * *

 

“Jaehee~~!! Over here~!,” Yoosung waived at a woman with a clipboard, obviously seem like the person in charge of managing the event.

“Yoosung, Luciel! Glad to see the two of you. I have prepared everything and.. the documents you had handed over to me earlier this morning… I had printed them out and placed inside a folder, ready to be distribute once we get everyone in the main hall. We will have to get ready soon. Zen and MC will be arriving shortly. You should head up to the VVIP room. Mr. Han and V are already there as well,”

“I’ll wait with you here. You seem like you need some help around here,” Yoosung quickly volunteered, ushering Seven to head off first. “It’s because I want to see MC!,” he stuttered, trying to cover up his hesitation to go to the VVIP room. With Seven out of the picture, the blonde finally breathe easy infront of Jaehee as he gather himself up again. “Yoosung, once that white car stops. Get ready to bring them to the VVIP room. I have to warn you that the paparazzi these time round are more than a handful. Also, do be aware to not get hurt and protect MC as best as you can. There are fans of Zen lingering among the crowd inside the hall too. Take this too,” Yoosung found himself to be entrusted with a lot of responsibilities in less than 10 minutes. He quickly took the walkie-talkie and hooked on the new ear piece provided by Jaehee (where did she even keep this thing?) to his ear. “If there is an emergency, the code is Habanero and tell us your location. We have back up teams waiting inside the building,”

“Jaehee, are you a Chief Assistant.. or are you a secret agent?” Yoosung blurt the question as he strap on the walkie-talkie to his pants.

“Once you start your internship with Mr. Han, you’ll probably know your potential, Yoosung,” the boy thinks her smile is a little too menacing from the way she implied it. “Alright, your first task is coming right up. Get ready,” And boy wasn’t she right . As soon as Zen sets his foot out of the white Limousin that had parked at the lobby. A wave of paparazzi came rushing in, shoving their cameras and mic to the actor’s face with questions came in like rounds of bullets. MC’s appearance had riled the crowd even more and Yoosung immediately took the pair out, escorting them straight to the VVIP room.

“Wah!! What a crowd!! Are you two okay?? No one is hurt, right?,” Yoosung checked up on the two new guests as he pulled the curtain close. He turned around and was totally mesmerized with the new face- dressed to match with Zen’s outfit of course. It was not a secret to the RFA that these two are seeing each other. “Oh, wow. Seven is right! Mc is really pretty!,” a habit he has yet to control - to speak out his mind with no filter. “Ops, sorry. I should’ve introduced myself. I’m Yoosung Kim. I am really thrilled to meet you in person, MC,” he held out his hand and shook hers gently. Her identity had been a secret all this while for the rest of RFA (minus Seven and Zen) and to see her up close and personal..

“Pardon for the intrusion.. Yoosung, I see that you’ve finally brought them here,” A deep voice caught the blonde’s attention to look at the speaker. His face turned into beet red and nodded a silent reply as the handsome director walked in to join them.”I believe that you’re MC? Pleasure to finally meet you,” Yoosung watched Jumin charmed the newcomer with his graceful hand shake. He stood idle as the three conversed (more like Jumin and Zen bickering back and forth with ‘don’t flirt with MC’ and ‘stop being a jealous child’.. Mc is standing there just waiting for the right time to shut them up). The youngest from the group continued to watch the adults - or more like, has his eyes on Mr. Han. His heads is full of plans how to approach the man to apologise and express his gratitude for opening up his eyes to things he had overlooked.

A few months prior, Jumin had called up Mrs. Kim, Yoosung’s mother and informed her about his lifestyle in college and his addiction to gaming. His mother had packed her bags and checked in to his place the next day.. Man was he angry when he received the phone call from his mother before she arrived. He had hated the man with great passion for robbing off his freedom as a young adult! At that moment, he had believed that he was pretty sure he was capable to handle his life. He does not need Jumin to be a middle man to help him at all. He doesn’t need his mother to take care of him nor does he has to rely on her as a university student!

He was wrong.

Terribly wrong..

Within the two weeks, he had learned a lot more about his mother, he had discovered the hidden sacrifices she had made as his mother, he had realized how much he had missed her and had not gave her enough quality time to spend with up until now. That was certainly his wake up call to do better not only for her, but also for himself so that he could make her feel proud once he graduate from his studies. A long that, he also realized that Jumin did this not because he felt the need to punish - but because he cared a lot. It doesn’t make sense at all…especially if Yoosung is to compare.. why would Jumin; a successful young director who has the riches in all of South Korea care about a middle class commoner like Yoosung? He isn’t a famous actor, a genious hacker, a pretty girl who could make miracles, or a dedicated worker. He is just Yoosung, a student who likes to play LOLOL and worries about what to cook the next day. He is really just a nobody in the chatroom. He is just there as a source to be bullied or lectured on for his failures in class or silly mistakes.

Which is why he is so flustered right now before this cool Prince. Yoosung Kim probably had discovered that this Prince is probably warmer than he looks. Although a little rigid and cold with his words, Jumin always meant well for others. And.. Yoosung can’t help but to fidget. He didn’t know how to say his thanks to this man. He owed Jumin big time to help him to strengthened his bond with his mother which had helped him to feel more motivated with his studies. He can’t help but to feel happy that he was noticed by an adult. He would’ve never thought anyone would notice that he was indeed a little unhappy and had used LOLOL as a means to escape. If Jumin didn’t stepped in, he would’ve probably has his sorry ass kicked out of university and-

“Yoosung, you’ve been quiet. It is so unlikely of you,” Jumin noted and had his hands placed on Yoosung’s shoulder. “Are you alright? Did you get enough rest before coming here? Luciel did informed us that the two of you had been working hard,” Yoosung thinks his blushing face was too obvious.

“A…A yes! Yes, I’m alright! I just need a drink! I’ll head out now! I think the main event is going to begin!,” he dashed out like a mad man, fueled by embarrassment and still not fully ready how to say his thanks to Jumin. He hid himself behind the stage, crouched down with his head hidden between his arms - still not over at how close he was with the man of his admiration. He thinks he sorts of admired Jumin. Honestly, he isn’t entirely sure but whenever Jumin crossed his mind, he can’t help but to feel a little happy and abashed. There is just something but he swears that it is because of Jumin’s ways of taking care of the group and how he handles his company.

Whatever it is, he should say his thanks to Mr. Director while they’re face to face!

He is determined as soon as they're done announcing to the whole South Korea about Echo Girl's accusation towards Zen!

"Guhhhh," he sulked, feeling his stomach churned with the thought. He'll probably find his strength.. soon.. somehow..


	2. Pat Dry The Chicken Thigh and Cut It Into Even Bite Sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still at the party.  
> Still anxious.  
> Still Yoosung.

“Yuhhh-songgg~? What are you doing here alone?” Seven pats the top of Yoosung’s head once he found the boy backstage, concerned why he is sulking alone in this private corner. The hacker hoped that it is not another misunderstanding with V. With his knowledge, he knows the blonde is not in good terms with the group’s leader after Rika’s passing. Whenever the two is in the chatroom or within the same room, someone needs to be there to neutralize the atmosphere. To Seven, both are at fault. V is being too secretive with his relationship with Rika and his reluctance to inform important details to how and why Rika decided to take her life to the RFA. Then there is Yoosung’s persistent and impatient nature as a young adult. Mix them in together, and wallah~~! Misunderstandings and arguments!! “You alright, bro?”

“I’m alright. Just feeling way to anxious and jittery. I wonder what will Rika do at this moment. She’s always calm and make things look way too easy,” Yoosung lifted up his head as he lamented. “It is starting?”

“Yeap, we’re going up in 5 minutes. We need to get our ass on the floor to help distribute the stuff~,” the red head nodded, helping his fellow comrade up to his feet. “Up-sy Daisy~! C’mon, let’s get going,” he beckoned the other to follow him out and Yoosung punched his fists up to the air and brought them back to his sides to pump up his adrenaline to get ready into battle. He occasionally does this before starting each rounds of LOLOL to self-motivate and keep his nerves calm especially when he is going against higher ranked players. “LETDODISS!!!! RAGE ON!”

Seven laughed and humored the other by mimicking the same words before stepping out from behind the stage to join Jaehee. They waited at their stations until given the signal by the Chief Assistant to distribute the documents to the headlines-hungry paparazzi. The controlled settings became more than just a simple press conference when Zen finally took the mic from Jaehee. The reporters are throwing more and more questions and Yoosung had wished that he had brought along his shades to save his sight from being assaulted by the amount of flash triggered within the room. Thank god he doesn’t have epilepsy.

“Yoosung, you gotta take a good look at this,” Seven paged him over the walkie-talkie when MC took the stage. “…He is going to make a public confession, isn’t he? That’s just very Zen,” Yoosung replied, smiling ear to ear as he watched his two friends on stage. Finally the world knows the truth and no one can say otherwise about Zen and MC. He felt utterly happy for them, being part of this moment to see them smiling proudly with their hands laced together for the world to witness their love. How envious! Green with envy, he wonder what does it feels like to be in their shoes..? To love and to be loved. The university student had never experience romantic love all his live for he had swore an oath to be the best in order to enroll into SKY University. Was the sacrifice worth it? Maybe… Deep down he knows that one day he will find someone that he’ll be able to cherish and hopefully will be able to stay with one another until they grow grey together.

“Dooddd, I’m going to head to the buffet section. Need to refuel before mingling with the peeps. Peace out! I’ll catch you later after the auction,” Seven signaled with his gun mimicking a gun and shot towards Yoosung’s direction as he took his leave to fill up his hungry tummy. As on cue, Yoosung’s tummy growled - asking it’s owner to feed it with the delicious sandwiches that he had came across earlier. Some cakes and ice cream will be nice too… and maybe he could drink a sip of beer if Zen is willing to share some of it with him.

He shifted his way gracefully through the crowd and kept his bright violet eyes open to the floor. Seemed like this year there are less gamers than it was the year before. The avid gamer isn’t that sad to realize this. Well, maybe a little that he won’t be able to spaz about the latest update from LOLOL with fellow hobbyist. In contrast to that, he now has ample time to meet new faces and get to know more about different things that is outside his interest. Popping the final piece of sandwich and holding a glass of orange juice, he decided to approach the Lady of Bracelet. Maybe he can learn a thing or two about bracelet making.

* * *

 

Dear god.. What did he got himself into…

Yoosung tried his best to keep his composure as the ladies before him were ranting endlessly about high end brands and their stories about living and studying abroad. Did one of them just bragged about the new bag she had recently received from someone with an important name?…Yoosung can’t be bothered to digest anything in and he only wished to get away from this group. He isn’t equipped enough to handle these older ladies.. He felt like he was preyed upon and they had been very physical, squishing his cheeks, petting his head, and he swore someone had poked his ass. Internally, he is crying his eyeballs off and screaming at the back of his mind to think of a way to slip out of their conversation. Why in the world did they targeted him in the first place? He is only a university student!

“Excuse me, ladies. Pardon my intrusion but can you lend me this young man? He is needed by the event organizer,” Mr. Director suddenly came through with his hands placed upon Yoosung’s shoulders. The ladies squealed out his name (oh, so they know him) and judging from their bashful faces, they’re very excited to meet Jumin on a face to face basis. “Let’s go Yoosung,” the older man escorted him away from the cougars, leading him into the VVIP room and away from the public’s eye. “You were caught into their web. Be more wary before talking to those type of individuals,” a light warning in his cold voice. The man had made his way over to the mini bar, pouring himself a glass of champagne.

“Uh.. yeah…,” Yoosung only managed to mumble. He could feel his blood rising up to his cheeks. Again, he was saved by Jumin. And again, the thought of it made his heart raced a little faster than it should. Did Mr. Director really cared or this is just a fluke played out by fate? He doesn’t know at the time being and he shouldn’t really care about that matter as well. “Uh, Jumin,” He braved himself to lift his gaze from his shoes.

“Hmm.. Yes?” Jumin now seated comfortably on the sofa, the glass that was raised to his lips stopped and shifted to the side as he gave his full attention to the boy before him. Goosebumps crawled up upon the boy’s arms as he could feel Jumin’s dark eyes studied on him. If Yoosung is to describe in an animated way, Jumin’s eyes are shooting question marks as if they were daggers. Hence, it took a while for Yoosung to gather himself before speaking. “…Yes, Yoosung..?”

“Jumin, I.. would like to thank you for showing me how important a family bond is! I am really moved… If you didn’t made that call to my mother, I don’t think I’ll be able to wake up and pull myself together. That is why… That is why I would like to say my thanks and show my deepest gratitude. I am really sorry for being so immature when all of these while you’re doing what is good for me, for us. You are really a good person, Jumin. Please, continue looking after RFA,”

He did it.

He finally did it. Even if he had stuttered in between the words. He did what he had wanted to said.

But he felt like that whatever he is saying, it isn’t enough to express the feelings that about to explode in his chest.

“...oh.. You’re… welcome,” Jumin’s words are calculative and he seemed a little distant -as if whatever Yoosung had said didn’t reach him. The Blonde thinks that his poor heart is about to drop to the floor to receive a cold reply after trying his best to express himself with great passion. His conscience is crying a river with his poor poor heart. Does Jumin Han is a robot? Can he not feel his sincerity in his words?

“This is the first time someone thanked me for something that is not involve with money,” Jumin explained himself, seeing the blonde isn’t responsive to his initial answer. “I am honestly surprised and I don’t really know how to react,” He gracefully placed his glass down to the coffee table, a small smile etched to his lips. “I am glad things worked out with your mother and I hope you’re more focused with your studies. You may not see it now.. but it does greatly affect you.. And I wish to assist if you encountered any difficulties. After all, I do believe you have a great potential as long as you know how to hone your skills…. In fact.. If you don’t mind since we’re on this topic.. Would you like to work with me during your semester breaks? It will be a paid internship. I would like to train you personally to help you to discover what you can truly do, Yoosung. You’re a bright student and I believe my observation is correct,”

Woah..  
woah woah…  
Paid Internship?  
Working directly with Jumin?  
Wha-  
How-

Things just got from zero to a hundred in a blink of an eye. He did not expect to be scouted so early and he has yet to finish his first year of his studies. Bullets of sweats running down his head as he find himself on the other end - unsure how to react to the offer thrown towards him by the successful business man who is sitting infront of him. Yoosung felt somewhat cornered to give a direct answer but he does need this experience if he is going to set his foot to the real world one day. His rational side is strangling his brain, urging him to take up this rare opportunity before it was lost. 1. He is going to intern in a very prestigious company. 2. Jumin said that he is going to train Yoosung personally which means he’ll be seeing more of Mr. Director 3. Money for his LOLOL Avatar Skin!! “Er.. Sounds interesting.. I guess it won’t hurt to try..?,” he answered - the thought of being able to buy new skins for his avatar pushed him to say yes. (LOLOL AVATAR SKIN!!!)

“Good, I’ll have Assistant Kang to help you arrange your schedule. For the time being, let’s enjoy the party.. Yes?” He picked up his glass and raised it up towards Yoosung. That small twitch at the corner of his lips made Yoosung smiled his widest as he stepped closer to have their glasses met as they cheered in the VVIP room. 


	3. Take One Cup of Frozen Veges and Defrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't notice.  
> The Chapters' Titles is a recipe for Omurice.
> 
> This time, I'm trying to get feelings developed rather being rushed. and i want to bully Yoosung for a little while. :3

“WAAHHHHH!!,”

He stretched his limbs far and wide, ridding the sore and numb sensation that’s spreading down his back and his thighs. He had been sitting on his chair for the past four hours, unmovable, and his eyes was strained from going through the physical and virtual paper works with fonts smaller than 12pts (really, what is up with these people writing with small fonts?!). He rolled the chair back and stood up to stretch his poor unhealthy young body - then heaved out a long sigh when he managed to get that special spot that is hard to reach; a loud satisfying crack that had his stiff core muscles to just mush and relax. “Huuuhhhhh, this is almost like that one time I had marathon LOLOL for 4 days in a row….,” he mumbled to himself, picking up the stacks of paper to tidy up his table, slotting important ones into their special folders so that he’ll be able to come back to it later.

Today is his second week into his internship with C & R’s HR department and he finds the people in his department are really warm and nice people (except this one bitch - but she’s not worth his time to think too much about her). The environment is very professional and classy, plus the view from the floor he is on is not too bad. If anyone has to do a little overtime, the pretty city lights are there to accompany you. His station is pretty sweet too. His desk is super wide and if he ever gets a job in this department, he will probably put up his prized figurines just to fill up his table! Those thoughts never ceased to fueled up his motivation to want to secure a job of his own and pay up for his first baby!

“Yoosung, you’re still here?”

“Hi, Jaehee! I’ve just done with my work and packing to go home. How bout you?” He returned the question and placed the last file into his drawer.

“Mr. Han is still in his office and I’ll have to wait for a few more reports from several departments. Oh, I hope I’m not holding you back but I have this official letter directed to you. You’ll be moved to my department starting next week,” a white envelope exchanged between them as she speaks. “Please read through the letter and let me know if you need any clarifications. You can reach me through the app if you can’t get a hold of me, okay?,” Jaehee tried her best to contain herself when Yoosung somewhat looked like an excited little puppy presented with a toy. His lilac eyes twinkled as he hold on to the letter that he had received a few minutes ago (Jaehee can imagine that there’s a bushy tail wagging side to side behind him). Pfft, she wanted to laugh really hard but she has to maintain her image in front of other workers. ‘Head home as soon as you can, alright?”

“Thanks, Jaehee! I’ll see you on Monday!!”

 

* * *

 

**Chatroom**

Yoosung:      -happy emoji-

Seven:           ?? -Confused emoji-

Yoosung:       Sevennnn~!!! Guess what?!

Seven:            Aliens are coming to conquer the earth?

Yoosung:        Are they?  
                      Ah, no! That’s not what I was going to say!  
                      I’m moving into a new office coming Monday!  
                      I will be working in the same office as Jaehee!  
                      So excited!

Zen:                You’re excited to work closer to Jumin? I heard most stories said that he is a slave-driver.

Yoosung:        Hmmm, but so far I’ve only heard nice stories about him. His employees said that he is cool.

Zen:                Are they ladies?

Yoosung:         Yeah.

Zen:                ……..

Seven:              Yoosung, you’ll probably need to prepare yourself with an emergency kit once you get yourself a table.

Yoosung:         Why do I need a one?

Seven:              You need to fill them up with your favourite candies and junk food in case you can’t get out from the office.

Jaehee:             I’ll recommend healthy snacks than junk food. That way if you can’t leave your table - there are food at your disposal.

Yoosung:          Jaehee, how long have you been reading this?!

Zen:                 Or you can prepare a resignation letter.

Yoosung:         Guyssssss!! Have a little faith in meeeee!!!

He huffed angrily at all the response he had received although they’re only teasing him. Yoosung knew the members were only joking around but he couldn’t help but to feel slightly offended to be taken lightly. Sure he is the youngest and with the least experience in the ‘adult world’ as how Zen would put it but he is taking one step at a time to become a responsible individual that is qualified to be called as an adult. He puffed his cheeks, glaring angrily at the screen when Seven kept teasing him over and over.

Mc:                   Boys, boys~ C’mon. Stop bullying Yoosung. You’re horrible to treat him like that!

Yoosung:          Thanks, MC for having faith in me.

 

**_-Jumin Han has entered the room-_ **

 

MC:                    Yoosung, as long as you promise me that you won’t die on your table if Jumin ever dumps a stack of paper works, I will have faith in you.

Jumin:                ??? Stacks of paper work to who..?  
                          Yoosung?  
                          I don’t recall doing such acts…?

Seven:                But will you do so once he starts his new position on Monday?

Jumin:                 Why is there such concern regarding the matter?  
                           As far as I was informed, Yoosung was capable to handle his job and complete his tasks in a timely manner.  
                           ….  
                          Perhaps I should leave a stack of paper and have Assistant Kang observe how well he will cope under pressure..

Yoosung gave up, left the chatroom without saying goodbye, and threw his blanket over his head. Forget about raging in LOLOL. He is already raging through the night in the chatroom and he rather catch up on his much needed sleep. He still have Saturday and Sunday to game.

 

* * *

  
Monday came and the blonde university student couldn’t keep his chill. He had been fixing his hair, his blazer, double checking his looks over and over. He didn’t know why he cared so much but the idea of moving in to a more executive office had his anxious level skyrocketed. He had never imagined that on day he’ll be able to gain experience to work directly under a director. Even though this is just internship, he really wants to give his best. Maybe because part of him wanted to impress Jaehee and Jumin to take notice of him. From day one, he had admired these two for their position in the C & R company. Regardless the fact that Jumin is the CEO’s son, he did a very great job to handle the company’s business and as far as he had known the Director - the company has flourish and had been gaining more and more profit. This goes not without Jaehee’s presence as his Chief Assistant to keep the Director in check (in case if he is about to go over budget for cat projects).

“Good Morning, Jaehee!,” he immediately greeted the lady as soon as he caught a sight of her by the lobby.

“Yoosung, Good morning,” she responded, in her hand two Venti sized cups of Americano from Caffe’ Beanie. “Come, follow me. We can use the executive’s private elevator,” She beckoned him to follow her, leading him towards another direction where there is no crowd. She tap her card to the card reader and waits for the elevator to reach their floor.

“You sure it is okay?,”

“Jumin won’t mind. Besides…,” She gave him both cups to hold. “This will be your first errand. Every morning, if Mr. Han is coming to the office before 9am, you need to get his Americano coffee from this particular place,”

“What if they run out of it?…”

“There are three Caffe’ Beanie outlets within the 5km radius,” Jaehee smile just seemed a little more intimidating as they stepped into the elevator.

“Oh okay,” he made a mental note that Jumin doesn’t take any other Americano than the ones from that franchise.

* * *

Spacious floor at the receptionist.  
Bigger and comfortable looking sofas.  
Are those office chairs or some kind of a hybrid with a sofa?!  
Better view (everything down below looked like miniatures from the floor he is on).  
Is that a pantry with cooking utensils?!  
Why is there a mini mart on this floor?!

“Jaehee,”

“Yes..?”

“Jumin really did set up this mart for you, didn’t he?”

“Ah, yes.. Since I barely able to buy lunch for myself and having this mini mart helps me to save time to wait for the elevator,”

“.…which means you have been eating unhealthy things, right?”

“.…I’m working on it,” Jaehee rolled her eyes and smiled at the younger boy. She took one of the cups from his hands and ushered him towards Jumin’s office. “Now go send Mr. Han his coffee. Make sure you put it on the coaster that is next to the picture frames of Elizabeth,” she explained to him in detail.

Like a good boy he is, Yoosung made his way to Jumin’s office and stood before the door. He cautiously knocked on the door - hoping the volume is not too loud and not too soft either before entering the room. Yoosung wasn’t sure if he was being nervous or the room’s atmosphere felt a little too thick for him to breathe. From where Yoosung was standing, he can only make out that Jumin is going through a report and the director had yet to lift his gaze to acknowledge Yoosung’s presence in his office. He doesn’t seem to be in a good mood either. Nevertheless, he braved himself to walk up towards Jumin’s table and greeted the man good morning, placing the coffee where Jaehee had instructed him.

“Hn, morning,” Jumin replied without giving the blonde a single glance. “Please don’t forget to acquire the reports from the Sales and Marketing departments. I need it before noon. Then please book my flight to Daegu and I preferred to take the train from Incheon to Seoul. ..and block three hours for lunch next week. I’m meeting with my father,”

“ah.. eh.. o-okay.. I’ll let Jaehee know. Just.. let me write that down first,” Yoosung scrambled to write the info down with his phone. If he had known earlier that Jumin would give immediate instructions upon every meets, he will bring along his notebook and pen to jot that down.

“Yoosung..? What are you doing here..? Aren’t you suppose to be in HR?” Jumin finally lifted his gaze to find the Intern instead of Assistant Kang standing before his desk.

“Bringing your coffee and I’ve been switched to Jaehee’s department today,” wah, how could he had forgotten when the members had teased him immensely for the past few days? Didn’t he joined the rest of them and was thinking about the idea to bully him at work too? Adults can be really mean to youngsters!

“..Oh.. it must have flew over my head. Thank you for the coffee. And yes, please notify Jaehee what I had said earlier,” he reached for the coffee cup and re-positioned it on his desk. “Always have the logo facing outwards and I would like this to be precisely at this corner. It is easier for me to grab on it without knocking it over. Please remember that,”

 _Jumin, you can do that yourself…_ Yoosung bite his tongue and nodded his head. He has to remember that he is working for this man now and he has to learn the ways if he is to step into the real adult world soon. He'll take up this challenge and persevere. If he can survive under Jumin's leadership, he can survive any company. If he can make Jumin notice him as a reliable and capable worker as Jaehee, then he is set to take over the world upon finishing his studies and internship! 


	4. Cook One Cup of Rice and Scoop One Bowl of Rice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overworked Yoosung!  
> and finally one part from Jumin's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has been following me, thank you for the support! 
> 
> I'm glad that you enjoy my writings so far and I hope I won't disappoint you.  
> If there is something you would like to express from my story especially about character's development, please let me know!
> 
> I'm open to listen to suggestions!

Two days into the job, Yoosung wished he had listened to Seven and Zen’s advice. He barely have time to go out for lunch and on his desk, three piles of reports and proposals for him to go through. If he isn’t a shameless person, he will be crying for his mommy. He misses her badly and if he can get his way, he’ll make her stay at his place to make lunch boxes for him.

Oh.

Why didn’t he think of that? He can make a batch of pre-cooked lunch boxes over the weekend and bring one each everyday! That way, he’ll be able to cut down on the cost and saves him time to look for food! Yes!!! Yoosung Kim will always find a way to solve problems, be it big or small! Then, about this pile… If there is a way to make this pile vanish in an instant… Inside his inner mind, he has completely destroyed these piles - imagining them as an enemy’s observatory towers. From within those towers, obviously there are archers, ready to release their arrows. He isn’t scared! The arrows won’t hurt him at all - but if it does, it’ll only be a chink to his health bar. His armors are made from the best materials after all Once he sees an opening, he will charge! Oh will he charge like a madman with his mighty hammer to destroy the enemy! And he will-

“Mr. Kim,”

“Huh..? ah.. yes Jae-.. I mean, yes, Ms. Kang?” Jaehee had reminded him to best call her by her surname to avoid any misunderstanding. Given that most people in her department are made up of gossip cliques. Although the fact that he is an RFA member and most of the workers here know about it, Jaehee rather they keep a professional front.

“Are you alright? You didn’t responded to me when I called you earlier,” Jaehee eyed him carefully, looking for signs to send him home. She knows not everyone is able to cope in her department.

“Oh, I was only thinking about what to make for my lunchbox tomorrow. Since I barely have time to go out,” he jumped right in, trying to hide the fact that he was day dreaming, imagining the tasks he has on his desk as an enemy base to infiltrate.

“That will be a good idea. By the way, just to inform you that the deadline for these reports are due tomorrow. I have listed them down for your reference. Please let me know if you have any issues. I’m always at my desk,” she handed him the list and heads back to her seat.

Sigh… More work…

If this is what it takes to be an adult, maybe pursuing to be a LOLOL gamer won’t be too bad. The only downside is that one will have to think of a retirement plan and what other possible business to start up right after retirement. Ugh… life is so hard!! He mumbled to himself while shifting through the reports he has, picking the ones that was in the list. He stacked them aside - oh boy.. enemy is building a new tower.. he needs to act fast or he won’t be able to conquer the base in time!

 

* * *

 

**Chatroom**

 

 **Seven:**      Is it me or is Yoosung rarely around here lately?

               I feel so lonely without himmmm!

               There is no one to bully…

 

 **Zen:**         Seven, you’re a horrible friend.

               You should be cheering him up. 

 

 **MC** :         ….but Yoosung is really cute when he figured things out in the end

 

 **Seven:**      This is why I really like MC. She gets me!

 

 **Zen:**          Hey, Watch it! She’s mine! 

 

 **Jumin:**       She doesn’t belong to you, Zen. A relationship isn’t about owning an individual. That’s slavery.

 

 **Zen:**          I could say the same for you. Your workers slaved for you.

 

 **Jumin:**       They’re not my slaves. I pay them as according to their efforts and the time they had invested in for my company.

 

 **Zen:** Sounds like a modernized slavery still.

 

 **MC:** Hi, Jumin~! I heard that C  & R are going to work together with Saudi Prince? I hope the project goes out smoothly.

 

 **Jumin:**       Yes, we’re still negotiating and there’s a lot of reports to be done.

                I think Yoosung is part of the project. Which explains why he is not always around these few days.

 

****-Yoosung has entered the room-** **

****

**Yoosung:** -crying emoji-

                  I fell asleep while waiting for my food to cook.

 

 **MC:** You didn’t burn your place down, did you?

 

 **Yoosung:** -multiple crying emojis-

                   I almost did.

                   -blushing emoji-

 

 **Zen:** Did you overwork yourself today?

 

 **Jumin:** You can take a day off if you’re too tired to come in, Yoosung.

 

 **Yoosung:**     Eh..! No! Imtotalyokay

                   Just that todaysworkloadwasunexpected

 

 **Seven:**         Yoosung, your typo.

                  Are you scared talking about work infront of your boss?

 

 **Yoosung:**    NO!

 

 **Zen:**          Obviously Jumin is to blame.

 

 **Yoosung:**    No, you all had it all wrong!!!!

 

He didn’t want anyone see Jumin in that light. He is tired, yes but it is not Jumin’s fault. Yoosung believed that it is because he is still incompetent and is taking too slow to pick up on the job. He is suppose to be working on the Saudi Prince’s project only but he was entrusted by the other assistants to look into some of their project too. He didn’t mind that because he believes in the grinding system; the more task he accomplished, the more experience he will gain, and the faster he will level up! No one is at fault except for himself in this matter.

 

 **Seven:**          Jumin, I’ll be your slave~! Take me and I’m all yours!

 

 **Jumin:**          Send me your resume, I might consider hiring you for a special project.

 

 **Zen:**  Hey, don’t ignore me!!! You didn’t answer my question, asshole!

 

 **Yoosung:**      Really, Seven? You want to join this company?

                    I think it won’t be too difficult for you because you’re a genius and you’re good with what you do!

                    I’m struggling at work most of the time -sad emoji-

 

He felt a little pang in his chest when he re-reads his own words. But they rang true from his perspective. All the RFA members are either a successful or a talented individual. Seven and Zen, both of them are a genius and highly talented in their respective fields. Jaehee and Jumin, they’re very successful and highly skilled individuals especially in strategies and management. V and the late Rika, both of them are talented and successful… and together they formed the RFA with the intentions to make the world a better place. Then there is Yoosung Kim. No solid talent, no achievements to shout about, not a genius - literally just a nobody other than as Rika’s cousin. Rika had probably invited him to be part of the group out of pity or maybe as a back up man power to manage the event on the front line.

He was only a highschooler when RFA was formed.

He can’t compete with anyone in this room.

But he won’t give up either.

Ever since the surprise visit from his mother, he believed that he can do anything as long as he stay in focus and put a lot of effort like he did back then in high school. And he has a reason to push forward too. He wants to return the gesture to Jumin for helping him back up on his feet. He wants to impress that man and show him that he is capable to meet the expectation - no, he is capable to exceed the expectation that Jumin had placed upon him on the day he was offered for this internship. He believed that if he can impress Mr. Director, he will be able to impress the rest of the members and have them see him differently as well!

No matter the circumstances, he will succeed!

 

* * *

_Day 7._

Yoosung’s piles are endless. On his desk, there are now five stacks of documents for him to go through and none of them are related to the projects that he is involved. Two assistants took a half day leave and requested him to take a look on their documents (he can’t say no in fear of not being in their favour) and one of them handed him her project with the promise to train him after her lunch break. It is now 4pm and he only managed to complete two piles from the previous day.

So tired.

But there is a lot to do.

He was so tempted to throw the report he is currently reading into the air and shove the piles off his table. He groaned internally, putting the report down, rubbing the side of his temple. All the typos, all the grammatical errors, and the numbers doesn’t add up. Isn’t it a given skill when it comes to writing a report? No wonder Jumin is constantly annoyed on the days where he has to sit through all the reports from all the departments. Then it clicked in his pretty head. Maybe this is where he can be useful to Jumin even if he is just “that intern kid”. If he could lift this small burden off from Mr. Director’s plate, perhaps Jumin will have more time to look after important matters.

 “Yoosung-ii~~,” Hye, the assistant whom had promised him that she’ll train him stepped into his view. She’s carrying her handbag that is an obvious sign that she’s leaving for the day. “Yoosung-ii~~, I’m so sorry but I have to leave. My boyfriend is already waiting for me. Please help me finish the report. I’m counting on you!,” she blew him a flying kiss.

 “...Eh…okay.. Enjoy your weekend Ms. Hye,” he waved at her.

He looked over the towering pile and heaved a soft sigh. Looks like he is not going home any time soon. Determined, he will go through all these documents and get it done! By hook or by crook!

 “Let’s do this,” he folded his sleeves up, glaring at his “enemy”. “Time to rage through the night!”

* * *

Jumin fixed his cuffs, a habit that he couldn’t rid off. He is feeling a little off today after the unexpected lunch meeting with his father today. Another woman again and this time it is a high profile celebrity. He doesn’t mind the numbers of women he has to meet but he has this gut feeling that this.. Choi lady… might want something more than just his father’s riches. He didn’t want to think too much into the issue - she is not worth his attention for the time being, as long as the business is not affected. He will gladly leave his father and his girlfriends alone. This is why he prefers his feline companion, Elizabeth 3rd more than anything. At least she is faithful - kind of.. and ask for attention when she needs something to eat or a session of pampering. Jumin felt a smile creep up his face as Elizabeth conquered his thoughts. Such a nice feeling to feel too…

Which reminds him, he needs to pick up Elizabeth from Assistant Kang’s place. He needs to see her tonight. Grabbing his briefcase, he heads to the door and clapped his hands thrice to turn off the lights (nifty all thanks to Seven). Upon exiting, he had expected the office to be empty.(although he’ll see Ms. Kang at her table - he will make her go home and have his driver drop her off at her place). It is eleven at night and.. why is Yoosung sleeping at his table? More importantly, why is an intern left alone in the office? Did the rest of them left him unattended? He will have to speak to Assistant Kang later.

“Yoosung… wake up,” Jumin knocked on the surface of the table, patiently waiting for the intern to wake up.

No response.

Did the boy overworked himself? Jumin looked at the piles of document that are placed inside the IN tray. He didn’t recall giving him this many work.. Wasn’t he suppose to focus on the current project they had agreed on? His sleeping face is kind of cute though, just like Rika’s. He recalled the night where he worked together with V and Rika, preparing for the first RFA party. The three of them were at his penthouse as they finalized the lists of guests and the venue’s preparations. Jumin had stayed up a little later to finish his report (he didn’t want to bother Ms. Kang as she is his front line personnel for the party) while his two close friends were asleep on the guest bed. That’s where he caught a glimpse of Rika’s sleeping face. He felt peaceful to recall it and Yoosung seemed to have the same effect towards him.

“Yoosung… you have to wake up. I’m not allowing my workers sleeping the night in the office,” Jumin gave a light nudge on the blonde’s arm and that immediately jolt the young man awake, sitting up right and shouted “Carry the load!”

“What kind of load, Yoosung..?” Jumin casually asked, secretly amused.

Yoosung blinked his tired eyes…Huh..? Why is Jumin infront of him? How did he get inside his room? What is going on..?

“It’s already eleven, Yoosung. I believe that you take the public transport?,

“.…Shit!” Yoosung immediately got up to his feet, frantically tidying up his table. “I fell asleep and forgot about the time!!!,”

“.…Yoosung… I can send you back if you don’t mind..?”

“Are you sure?! My place is in another town. It is really far!” the boy looked like he was about to burst into tears while his hands moved to tidy his messy desk.

 

“...Then you can come and stay the night at my place. Besides, it is a Saturday tomorrow. You can take your time to go home tomorrow..,” Jumin crossed his arms as he watched the boy scrambled around - amusement played on his expression. Maybe V was right for once… Perhaps there is a reason why Yoosung was part of the RFA. The Director was glad he didn’t vote to kick the boy out - well.. not yet. With the blonde now working in his company, he would like to see how things played out on his own rules and terms.

If he plays his cards right, Yoosung will be his precious personal wild card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Jumin planning for Yoosung?!  
> Is it good or is it bad?   
> dundundunnnn
> 
> //trying so hard not to turn this into angst.


	5. Heat The Pan with Oil and Saute Onions Until Soft.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft and fluffy.  
> Beds and Pancakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping up this far!  
> I hope this chapter is sufficient enough to keep things intresting!

Waking up in a superbly comfortable, huge, king-sized bed plus, the feeling of soft satin caressing  his skin has never made a random commoner to feel absolutely refreshed. Luxury only comes in the form of food but never in the form of clothes or belongings (except for his LOLOL avatars and his specially rigged desktop) for Yoosung. The bed and the sheets tricked his mind to believe that he had woken up on a cotton candy cloud. How is he going to wake up if the bed is being so good towards him? The blankets and sheets wrapped around him acted like imaginary hands - holding him oh-so-gently, enveloping him close to their body - sinking his mind to give in to sleep.

 

Wait.

 

This isn’t his bed.

 

He doesn’t even use silk sheets or soft blankets to begin with.

 

That had him sat up immediately and his lilac eyes darted around to check his surroundings. Minimalist designs, dark monotone colours, and weird looking ornaments - yes, he is definitely not at his own room and the fact that his desktop is not in sight, he is very much certain that he is at somewhere strange. That somewhere is neither Zen’s place or Seven’s. Zen obviously couldn’t even afford the weird looking vase (?) that is on the coffee table and Seven isn’t into these kinds of things. He had been to the hacker’s place more than a couple of times and he is very sure that Seven doesn’t even have a huge glass window at his place. Jaehee…? Nah. Her place is a sacred shrine dedicated towards Zen. So, that leaves to only one person.

 

Oh, right.

 

He remembers now that Jumin had offered him to stay the night at his place. Yoosung couldn’t refuse in the first place- although he was flustered by the offer. He still couldn’t get over his admiration towards the man. Yoosung placed a high respect towards Jumin from how he managed his company and his business. He had seen the older man in action and he couldn’t help but to feel a certain kind of attraction; a certain feeling he couldn’t describe. Maybe because of the way how Mr. Director carries himself among his workers and clients; how his dedication and commitment towards his job creates a cool characteristic that certainly charmed not only Yoosung but to the rest of the workers.

Ah, thinking about this just made his cheeks and ears felt hot. Wait! Is he blushing!?

 

“WHY?!” He covered his face with both of his hands and rolled across the bed - back and forth, trying to rid such an embarrassing reaction! Guys doesn’t blush while thinking about guys! Well, yeah Jumin looks cool but that’s not normal!

 

A knock on the door had the boy straightened up immediately. “Yes! I am up!” He shuffled his way to the said door but it swung open before he even reached there.

 

“Morning. Would you like to have breakfast? I was thinking to make pancakes since it’s a Saturday,” Jumin came in, well dressed with a collared shirt under a long sleeve pullover knitted sweater. His dark denims accentuated his long legs and paired up with a very comfy looking home slippers with pin-striped designs.

 

“M-morning!,” he returned the greeting, his voice came off a little bashful to be caught still in his borrowed pyjamas (an expensive Berberry pyjamas). “Give me 15 minutes! I’ll freshen up and help you to prepare too!” why is he stuttering? Is it because he isn’t over the thought about admiring the older man and it affected him now? GG!

 

“Don’t be silly, you’re a guest. Take you time. I’ll call you if you took too long,” Jumin stood by the door, arms crossed. His deadpan expression is no stranger to Yoosung but the intense stare is making him feel a little uneasy and awkward.

 

“What’s the matter? Is there something wrong? I didn’t damage your pyjamas, right?” Yoosung checked the pyjamas he is wearing.

“No. It’s not about the pyjamas. There is nothing wrong. Nevermind about it,” Jumin brushed it off. “Go ahead. You can use the things provided in the bathroom. Please, excuse me,”

 

Question marks appeared around Yoosung’s head, confused with the sudden behaviour but then again - Jumin’s behaviour tends to be peculiar at a point of time. He didn’t mind any of it at all and finds it is something unique coming from a successful young entrepreneur. “Oh, wait. I should be showering!!,”

 

* * *

 

Soft.

Fluffy.

And aesthetically pleasing.

 

A tag line Jumin had always set in his mind when he has the time to make pancakes for breakfast. It is among one of the recipes he had picked up from one of his Japanese chefs and mastered it within a few months. Why? Because he loves pancakes and he wants it to be available whenever he has a craving for them. Traveling to Tokyo for a one day trip for pancakes isn’t a solid excuse for Jaehee.. so, he took the advantage to learn the recipe when the chef was in town. Carefully, he scooped the spatula to slide underneath the batter and lifted up the ring holder by it’s hook - viola! Freeing the pancakes out of it’s confines before flipping it down. These batch will have berries on top - so caramel topping will go well.

 

Jumin mused himself as he took out two plates, placing them by the kitchen counter, wiping it dry. When the batches are finally cooked to perfection, he carefully stack up the one inch thick pancakes one upon the other -one plate with two pancakes each- and topped them off with the berries he had specifically chosen. One is with blueberry with caramel drizzled on top and the other has ripe strawberries with honey dribbling down the hotcakes.

 

“Those look super delicious, Jumin! Did you cook them?!” the sound of Yoosung’s voice surprised him but he kept his cool as he placed finishing touches on the plates.

 

“Yes, I learned it from one of my chefs. I’ve perfected it too over the years,” he casually spoke, taking the utensils from the drawer nearby and handed a set to Yoosung. “Sit down and let’s enjoy our breakfast,” a small smile tugged on his face when he saw a glimpse of a familiar look from Yoosung’s eyes. Warmth, sincere, and naivety. Their colours may be different but the similarity doesn’t run too far. It made Jumin to reminisce an old memory he held dear and close to his heart. Although their personality is slightly different, Yoosung’s excessively cheerful personality definitely brightened up the room.

 

Like the sun, huh? V really does have a good eye when it comes to people.

 

“This is so delicious! Will you teach me how to make them?!,” the director noticed traces of powdered sugar at the corner of the boy’s lips as he spoke, his eyes lit up in excitement and hope as he awaits for an answer from the older man.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you…The recipe.. is a secret and It is a written agreement with the chef,” Jumin placed his fork down next to his plate. “…but you can always stay over to have this during breakfast,” Jumin puts his words casually but hoping his hint will come through. He would like to see more of Yoosung if he is able to catch a glimpse of that person’s image behind those bright eyes.

 

I-if you don’t mind!! I would love to!! a-and I’d like to ask if it’s okay if I can play with the Grey Station and Zet Box? I have a couple of games I had bought and been dying to try it out! Only that I don't have the game platform to try it out...,” Yoosung’s immediate response was not what he had expected given that they are not that close to begin with. Perhaps it was only Jumin who felt that way as he had kept the boy at a arm length’s distance ever since Rika’s departure. It was only recently he took notice of Yoosung after he had graduated from his high school with top grades - and his Curricular Vitae shows promises of his great potentials if groomed correctly. Perhaps it is also along the same time line when he had bleached his dark hair to blonde. Well, Jumin can’t be bothered when or where he took notice of Yoosung. What is most important to Mr. Director is to get what he wants from this youngster and finally fill in the empty void. Selfish? Maybe. With the future he can offer to Yoosung, he is 99.99% sure it is something the boy can’t deny and Yoosung will give in to his requests once the time is right.

 

 


	6. Add Chicken and Cook Until It Is No Longer Pink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Such a pity..,"he hummed, tucking away strays of hair behind Yoosung's ears. "I only wanted you for your face,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO.  
> I've been busy!  
> Here is an update~!!
> 
> Also, I know the Jumin here is slightly OOC but I wanted to bring out the bad ending Jumin. I have this vision of him being a closet pervert and have these thoughts before actually doing it when he finds the right opening. Jumin is after all a manipulative person with his own charm. SO YES. 
> 
> if you disagree, just hit me up in the comment section yo!

“Hey, don’t you think Mr. Han is being unbelievably unfair..? Within these two months, he is paying too much attention to that intern,”

 

“I don’t actually mind it. He is getting the most workload and I’m not complaining. The earlier I can get off work the better. Besides, enjoy it before his internship ends. He’ll be out in a month’s time… but if we’re lucky, they’ll hire him to join the company after he graduates,”

 

“Hmnnn, do you think he is going to replace Assistant Kang with that boy? Like.. what gives..? I’ve heard rumors of him liking men… and he specifically instruct Assistant Kang to have her hair short… I suppose because she has a boyish face..?,”

 

“Woah, you don’t think it is?!,”

 

“What are the odds if Mr. Kim is Mr. Han’s lover?”

 

“I think it’s impossible? Their age gap is huge..,”

 

“If you all have the time to gossip, I suppose the task I had assigned to each and everyone of you has been completed?” Jaehee cleared her throat as she filled her mug with freshly brewed coffee - her deadpan eyes staring at the group of assistants from her department. The group scurries away with hushed cursing among them and it didn’t fazed Jaehee at all. Working in a prestigious company tends to have it’s own rotten crop. Still, the gossip between them had Jaehee’s attention.

 

Yoosung is finally coming in to his third month interning with C & R and she can’t deny the fact that Jumin had been constantly calling him into his office and giving him more tasks than an intern should do. She isn’t worried about being replace (heck, she’ll welcome it even! As long as Mr. Han gives her a heads up, she will gladly look for other job or start her own career. That man prioritize professionalism and will never put someone down unless the person is at fault. What worries her the most is the intern. Day to day, she sees him scrambled at his desk to finish all the tasks given by Mr. Han. Some tasks were not even assigned to him - they’re probably from other staffs who took the chance to take advantage of his status in the company. Maybe she should sit down with Yoosung later..

 

..or now. The only blonde individual in her department is stepping into the pantry with a tired face - lacking sleep and energy.

 

“Mr. Kim. Is everything alright?,”

 

“Jaehee… How do you even maintain yourself when you have this much work…?” Yoosung hugged the refrigerator.. he seemed like his soul is dangling just above his head and is about to escape if he doesn’t chain it down. “Jumin keeps resending me back the reports I’ve send in.. he said there’s margin errors… MARGIN ERRORS! And the others asking help to check on their reports.. I mean, yeah I’ll glad to do that but aren’t they suppose to check their grammars on their own?! They’re adults! I’m still a university student, you know?!”

 

“You know you can decline them, right?”

 

“Yes, but they’re my seniors and superiors.. won’t I give them a bad impression…?” a childish pout on his lips, teary eyes and all.. Jaehee wondered how he will survive.. or how did he survived university.

 “If the same issue occurs, you can always hand me over the tasks the seniors turn over to you. I’ll look through them personally before handing them to Mr. Han. Also, I have something to ask, Yoosung,”

Jaehee fixed her plano-scripted spectacles, pushing it up her nose bridge. “I would like to know if something had happened between you and Mr. Han. Apparently he has been seeking more favors from you. It is a little worrisome because of your situation.. Are you able to cope..?

 “Something… ? Eh.. eh! I don’t think anything had happened between me and Jumin? Everything seems the same.. though, I think he is upset that I didn’t get his coffee right… or maybe because of that morning at his place…,” Yoosung mumbled, tapping his forehead as he tried to recall if he had pissed off Mr. Director. Nope, nothing that he could recall except for the coffee incident.

 “You went to his place…?” dark thoughts looms at Jaehee’s background. Oh no.. This is not good. Not very good for C & R’s reputation and the company’s stock market if the rumor gets out of hand again.

 “Yeah, I’ve been around at his place for these few months! He invited me over to dinner sometimes.. and I stayed over some nights when it gets too late. He lets me play games on his Zetboxs and Greystation!” oblivious to Jaehee’s reaction as he happily shared his last few weekends’ activities.

 

His smile is a little too bright as he recalled the hours he spent playing games and eating delicious food that he and Jumin had cooked up over the last weekend. They had went through a bento recipe book together that weekend because Jumin wanted to try out making a decorative bento. It end up becoming a competition between the two of them who can make it better. Well, of course Yoosung won the game easily. He is used to making bentos in his highschool days and he had learned a lot of techniques from his beloved mother when she come by once in a while to visit him over the years before his internship. Eventhough Jumin somewhat sabotaged his Bento box (he ‘knocked’ over a container of salt into Yoosung’s) the blonde student thinks that they actually had fun and he somewhat managed to get Jumin to do more than just staring at Elizabeth 3rd. 

 Jaehee immediately shoved her checking board against Yoosung’s face, hushing the boy instantly. “Never.Ever.Tell.This.To.Anyone.,”she threatened with a cold stare, glaring a hole through Yoosung’s head. “You do not want to get involve with the rumor that is going around,” the Chief Assistant turned around to pick up her mug and squints her eyes at the boy. “I don’t have any issues if Mr. Han is dating a man or a woman... but you have to understand that if the news gets out of hand - there is only trouble for the both of us.. and to the RFA,” she took a sip of her black coffee and huffed out a soft sigh. “Well, I’m going back to my table. Take care of yourself, Mr. Kim,”

 She took her leave, bringing the whole pot of coffee to her desk, leaving the confused Yoosung all alone, and without coffee in the pantry.

 

…

….. (Yoosung's brain is processing)

…...

 

‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN DATING?’ His jaw slacked and he felt his face paled; blood draining rapidly from his face when his brain finally registered what Jaehee meant. This has to be a misunderstanding! Yes, he admires the man but he had never thought as far as dating and not to mention another man! He doesn’t feel that way towards Jumin… does he? He sorts of likea Mr. Director because the older man has been nothing but being attentive and patient at work. Off work, Jumin is a really fun person to be around with - like listening to stories he read from books he has in hand.. or watching him cook his best dishes. He is kind too because he always without fail offers help to anyone around him.

 

“Jaehee.. you misunderstood,” Yoosung said to no one in particular, shook his head, feeling his face reddens at such an embarrassing event. Why would Jumin would want to date a nobody like him? He is no where qualified to stand next to the cool, ambitious, and awfully charming Mr. Entrepreneur.  Even if he is an opposite gender.. there is no where near impossible Jumin would date him! Jumin won’t even look his way to begin with. His taste in woman is someone who has grace and beauty as him… and if he does like men.. the next person he could think of is probably Zen. Those two kept bickering in the chatroom and their conversations seems to be more intimate than just friends… Although now Zen is now dating MC, the way how the two interact with each other still stays the same.. and maybe it’s something that Yoosung himself couldn’t understand.

 

Wait. Hold up.

 

Why would he think of himself as a girl?!

 

“Oh man.. what the hell is going on today?! “ he tugged on his hair, not even sure why he would be bothered about this. Why is everything suddenly oh so confusing?! He is only a poor poor intern boy - treated like a coffee boy and spell-check personnel in the department. What is this sudden agony?!

AND WHERE IS THE COFFEE?! Yoosung internally screamed to himself as he looked for the coffee pot that was on the counter a few minutes earlier.

 

* * *

 

Jumin picked his gaze up from his book, looking over at the screen with beautifully rendered animated characters riding a huge yellow bird running across a forest. The young director is not sure what is name of the game but he thinks it is those highly anticipated games that the youngsters and hardcore gamers have been ‘raving’ about for the past months. He had bought it with Yoosung in his thoughts, thinking the boy would go on his typical ‘spaz’ mode. Interestingly, he had been quiet after thanking him for buying the game to let him play. He wonders if he had made a mistake and Yoosung was only being polite not to say it to his face that he is wrong. 

“Did I get the wrong version?” Jumin placed his book on the coffee table and reached over to pat on top of Yoosung’s head - an unconscious habit the two of them are accustomed to. Probably because whenever Yoosung is over to play games, he prefers to sit on the floor and rest his back against Jumin’s reading sofa. The position is just convenient for Jumin to just pat that fluffy head and Yoosung didn’t object. 

“Nope. You’ve got the right version,” Yoosung answered offhandedly. He seemed to be slightly spaced out while gaming.... “Mnn.. but your reaction doesn’t show…? Usually you’ll go on a streak of cussings or ‘rave’,” Jumin crooked his fore and middle fingers - emphasizing an open quote, close quote on the word rave. “You can be honest with me if I really got it wrong. I won’t be mad,” 

“Nah, this is the correct version of Fatal Fantasy XV! ....I just had a rough day today. Nothing to worry about,” the boy leaned his head to Jumin’s knees, inching closer for more petting on his head. Jumin complied, running his fingers through the thick locks and massaging the scalp gently. It’s almost like petting Elizabeth 3rd but he’ll get a response he can understand in his own language. “Did you grow out your hair..?”

 “Maybe..? I didn’t pay a visit to the hair saloon ever since I’ve interned at your place,” Yoosung lifted his chin up, having his eyes met Mr. Directors, reaching his fingers out to pull a strand of his hair from his front bangs, pulling it down to his chin to see how far it had grew. “I think I’ll go tomorrow after work and ask for a trim-,”

 “No, leave it. I think it suits you,” Jumin cuts in, shaking his head. “You look better with longer hair…,” - _and look more alike like her_. He finished his sentence at the back of his mind, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he admired how the long locks accentuates Yoosung’s face, shaping his boyish face into a slightly more demure looking. Yoosung gaped at the compliment, not expecting a compliment directly from Jumin Han. Occasionally, Jaehee will inform him that Jumin is satisfied with the task he had accomplished at work.. but he wouldn’t thought such compliments.. not to mention about his looks too. He felt warm on his cheeks and his ears as he still tried to digest the words. “Uh.. so.. I should grow it..?” 

“Yes, I personally think it suits you.. and I like how you look,” 

Yoosung thinks his whole face turns into a huge tomato. He immediately turn his attention back to the screen, trying to keep his cool and tried to ignore the sudden compliment. Like, what the heck. He is used to be called cute and adorable by Seven and Zen… and V occasionally. Why is he blushing like a virgin when it comes from Jumin?! Is it because of how the way his voice sounds? Or the way how he compliments his hair.. his face? Why, why, why?! Does he likes men instead of women?! Impossible! He is 100% sure he is into women - in fact, he had tried courting MC before he knew about Zen going after her as well. He even ogle on sexy female avatars on LOLOL and secretly watch porn on nights he couldn’t sleep after playing rounds and rounds of LOLOL. All of them are with women and he can’t possibly get off with a man! It is impossible!

“Uh, yeah.. okay sure.. OI WAIT NO, DON’T RUN INTO THE MONSTER,” Yoosung diverted his attention to the tv screen, trying to avoid the awkward subject that is swimming in his head.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the grandfather clock ticking was audible through the whole room as the night approached to 3am. The hour is not a stranger to Jumin as he engrossed himself with his readings and Yoosung sleeping on his lap - the Grey station controller left unattended on the coffee table. The boy had raged quit after getting lost in the map and decided to retire for the night - claiming he needs to plan in his dream how to beat the game.

 _Hmm.._ the director placed his book next to the controller and had his focus on the sleeping blonde, completely defenseless in his peaceful sleep. Carefully, he ran his fingers across Yoosung’s cheeks and couldn’t help but to have his mind ran into a one-man discussion with himself. Through his observation, he finds Yoosung to be a very capable and attentive worker. His ability to adapt to changes and stress had Jumin’s attention. Although he is not as seasoned as Jaehee but he shows great potential.. 

Perhaps, his approach to groom Yoosung into his personal assistant isn’t such a bad idea to invest in.

Over the months, he figured out other talents in Yoosung’s disposal too. His ability to cook, brewing black coffee, writing and spell-checking reports, - those qualities.. it is perfect to be his personal assistant in the coming future once he graduates. Not that he wants to ditch Ms. Kang but he wished to have someone who he can have on standby 24 hours in his place. If he can groom Yoosung to be the perfect personal assistant, Assistant Kang will only have to focus on C & R and once and for all. That’ll way, he’ll gain benefit for and from both parties. Plus, Jumin will feel less awkward when he has a male assistant attending to him compared to a woman… and the probability to be dragged into a scandal with his own female assistant will be lessen. He didn’t want to turn out like his father.

 On second thought…

 Jumin stares down at Yoosung’s sleeping face. Some how, the past month he couldn’t help himself but wanting to look at the boy’s face, especially when he has curious eyes or if he is with his “game on” face. Those looks he showed, they are the same expression he had once seen on the face of a woman he had adored and still adores till today. Perhaps.. maybe he can charm the boy a little more? Influence him with his integrity and status. He knows Yoosung’s admiration towards him and he had taken that advantage to influence him to grow out his hair. Then, when there is another opening - he will convince him to dress a certain way..? Or make him wear those dresses he had been keeping for the late Rika all these years?  Jumin licked his lower lip as he envisioned what Yoosung would look like as his end product. He could proudly say that he might had think of the best solution for himself.. He wouldn’t had thought that he would opt for Yoosung after MC was out of the question. At least he has less worries about bearing illegitimate children if things goes that way.

"Such a pity..,"he hummed, tucking away strays of hair behind Yoosung's ears. "I only wanted you for your face,"


	7. Add Veges and Toss Salt and Pepper to Season.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have more cuteness!!
> 
> A bit of Seven cuz what is Yoosung without Seven to help him out once in a while?

The bustling crowd in the cafe didn’t seem to faze a certain blonde who has been staring at his own reflection on the glass window. His fingers tucked the ends of his hair,straightening his wavy locks and had it measured down, checking how far has it past his chin. It has been a couple of days but he couldn’t get over the words Jumin had said to him. He looks better with longer hair.. huh..? Combing his hair away from his face and swipe his bangs to the side, he puffed his cheeks- trying to hide the blush that is creeping up to his face.

 

“Are you practicing how to hold a selfie pout or something?” Seven placed a Frappucinno on the wooden table infront of Yoosung as he took a seat on the comfortable sofa, his legs spread wide as he sinks into the chair, slumping his back. “Ahh… this chair is so comfortableeeee. I need to know where they got this thing from!”

 

“I’m not! Just trying to make myself busy from having unnecessary thoughts!,” Yoosung defended himself and took the drink, latching his lips around the straw as he sip down his drink. His cheeks are growing redder by the minute and Seven’s mischievous smile isn’t helping him to keep his cool. Shit, Seven is going to shoot him with a lot of question if he doesn’t divert this conversation.

 

“SOOOooooo,” The red head planted his elbows onto the surface of the table, resting his chin on top of his knuckle, his eyes twinkled in delight to find Yoosung fidgeting in his seat. “I believe you have something you wanted to say… and this hang out.. is not an ordinary hang out.. isn’t it..? Ho ho ho… Is there a gossip brewing in C & R? Is there a sensational news ready to be discovered and to share with the world.. But you can’t find a perfect investigator or a medium platform?? Worry not! Rely on agent Seven- Oh - Seven to pursue the hot topic and turn it into a juicy tabloid within seconds!” the hacker’s fingers wiggled excitedly, like tentacles as they inched towards Yoosung’s direction. The avid-gamer-now-turned-office-boy cringed as he slapped those pesky hands away, shooting an annoyed glare, and with a serious look- he straightened up in his seat.

 

“Luciel, will you quit that. I really have something important to talk about…,” he huffed with arms crossed, leaning his elbows to the table. “but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone or laugh at me..,” his signature pout could make just about anyone wanting to give a hug.

 

“I can’t promise about the laughing part but you know you can trust a hacker with secrets… along with some hush-money~,” Seven joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere with the intentions to help Yoosung to feel relaxed. Over the years, Seven admits that he had been a horrible friend to the gamer but he will never ever let him down if Yoosung ever reached out to him for help. He can’t help it. Yoosung is like a younger brother to him and he took the liberty to be that annoying older sibling who will take all the chances to annoy or tease their sibling. He had too much fun bullying Yoosung time to time. “C’mon, spill it. I promise not to tell anyone,”

 

“One day, I will tell myself that I will regret for telling you this,” the blonde boy groaned loudly, hiding his face with his forehead resting against his forearms and groaned out loud; he has a feeling he will regret it instantly too. Finally bracing himself for the worse, he lifted his head up and tucked his hands on each side of his head, fingers raked through his now longer locks (his roots are showing… he should retouch them soon). “I don’t know where to start.… I think… maybe… I’m attracted towards Jumin,,” he stuttered with his words - engulfed with uncertainty if the reveal might cause a backlash. His eyes were averted else where but on Seven’s who is probably; Yoosung assumed, too surprised or too disgusted to give a proper feedback.

 

“Oh, is that all?.. I thought you’re about to confide that you had kill someone..,” The red-head finally break the mini awkward silence, hunched forward as he lazily sip on his drink through the swirly straw he brought along (cuz MoonBucks’s straws are too plain) without holding on to the plastic cup - hands tucked under his thighs. Underneath the table, this guy is kicking his legs back and forth and his shoes almost grazed Yoosung’s knees. How is he an adult again..?

 

“KILL SOMEONE??? ME?… I DON’T- .Wha.. Wait.. !! You’re actually okay with this..?”

 

“Okay with what…? You’re always talking in riddles, Yoosung~~”

 

“Me liking guys..,?

 

“I have been to places, seen horrible things…,” Seven’s expression turned grim - his eyes behind the rims turned somewhat scary - like he might go crazy just about any second if Yoosung spurt the wrong words (which he might under this horrible, scary, reaction from the resident hacker. He knows Seven is a secret agent whom had done multiple dangerous missions). “Guys liking guys is the least of my problems… But Jesus Christ, Yoosung!,” Seven shot his arms up to the air immediately, scaring the other boy for such sudden and violent act. The blonde almost fell out of his chair for being caught off guard “Ha, got you!.. but really Yoosung… Jumin out of all people? You’ll be eaten inside out,”

 

“He has been nice to me and we’ve been hanging out alot. Most weekends he invited me over to hang out at his place to play with the Zetbox and Greystation! He even has a 4Ds and lending it to me when I find a game I want to play. It’s like he knows what's on my mind and envied that he has all of these things… He even allowed me to play with Elly!!,” Yoosung tried to defend his employer. The guys has been really nice and all the while, he feel pleasant around Jumin. "Besides, he is a really charismatic and cool boss. You just had never seen him first hand when he is at work. I really really admire his talent and dedication," the youngest sighed with dreamy eyes, an image of Jumin being deeply engrossed with his work replayed at the back of his mind - then skipped to the time when Jumin pat his head when he did a good job. 

 

“Mnnn.. Wellll.. I think it’s better to seek advice from either Zen or V when it comes to relationship stuff.. and especially if you want to know more about Mama Cat. I mean, I might know some things about him but I’ll get sued for distributing personal information to a third party!,” typical Seven, adding his usual jokes in between to make things feel more bearable and less straining. Although Yoosung acted like he is irritated around the red-head, Seven’s silliness cures his anxiety away and made him forget about his unnecessary worries.

 

“I don’t think Zen is able to give any input… the odds are high that he will freak out and lock me down instead… You know how much he disagree with Jumin and the bickerings..,” he can’t help but to let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. Zen may seem like one of those vain, air-headed, probably a tad conceited, selfie-freak individual you meet on the daily. When it comes to the safety or protecting people who is important to him, he will be the most sensible and empathetic person to come to - albeit a little too protective…. He had experienced it first hand when he decided to intern for Jumin’s company. The actor had tried to talk him off it, expressing his worries. On the first month, Zen insist Yoosung to update him what took course at the office. It is quite annoying but thinking of is now, he knows that Zen meant well for him. “And V… I’m not exactly ready to talk to V alone.. I’m still not over about Rika,”

 

“Hmmm… You have a tough case here, sweetie~,” Seven sticks out his thumb and forefinger, cocking the ‘gun’ at Yoosung’s direction. “Are you really sure you’re not confusing yourself with attraction and admiration? I mean, we’ve talked about this before too… and I know it’s pretty tough on your side. You’re young and you’re still a student… and being around a philanthropist billionaire can cloud your judgment,”

 

“Ah… I see…,” Yoosung fiddled his fingers with the brown tissue paper, biting on the inside of his cheeks as he digests Seven’s explanation. “That could be true too… I guess I won’t know because I’ve never been in a relationship before.. and I never had thought of looking at someone with these filling emotions… Is it a bad thing even if it’s just admiration? It’s still an emotion that says that I like Jumin,”

 

Ugh, no Yoosung. Please not with those puppy eyes. Seven groaned inwardly. This is why most of the RFA members like to bully their youngest. Yoosung is oblivious to the kind of expressions and reaction he made (which are just so so cute, Seven wished he could have a camera install in his brain to replay it over and over) and most of the times that just begged the others to bully him to get those reactions or expressions out. “Haah… well let me just get this clear…I’ve been in your shoes when Rika saved me - though she isn’t rich - I admired her selflessness and dedication to help others. I had confused my admiration towards her with attraction but I realized that soon enough when she is engaged to V. So that’s that.I guess only time will tell if you really really do like Mr. Trust Fund Kid,” Seven offered his best advise he could give. “but.. then - what are you going to do when you are sure that you’re attracted to Jumin?”

 

“...Shit,”


	8. Add Rice and Break into Small Pieces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you fall for a person, you tend to overthink things.

A week in after the coffee meet with Seven, Yoosung realized that he is hyper aware of every single movement and every single spoke words whenever Jumin is within the vicinity. He gets super tensed and awkward, with millions of thoughts running through his head. His inner voices were battling with one another if he should talk to Mr. Director or act casual without giving off about his intentions of wanting to be closer to the other. At the same time, the blonde doesn’t want to create any unnecessary conflict within the office either. It’s bad enough he is only an intern and finishing soon in another 2 months. When he thinks about it - if an intern keeps approaching the big boss and tries to act friendly… what will the senior staffs will think about Jumin? It’ll be bad if he is the cause for them to loose their respect towards their employer.

 

Frustration.. Frustration….

 

But he wants to be closer to Jumin and get to know him more… Wait. What is he talking about…? The two of them are already close…? Kind of..? They do meet up once a week at least at Jumin’s with our without invitation; almost like an unwritten agreement that Yoosung will be there in either one of the days in the weekend to play games or spend time with Jumin…

 

And..

And.. It is sort of like a date…?

 

“Ugh, impossible,” Yoosung hits a stack of paper on his forehead - his cheeks and his ears are turning warm. Thank god he is in the printing room and there is no one to see him acting weird. Why did he even think it is a date..? He had probably intrude on Jumin’s time by coming over and the older man is probably feeling sorry for him. Maybe he knows Yoosung had a hard time trying to make friends at the office (they are all annoying older ladies who talks about shopping - no the Yoosung mind but they’re sometimes very rude when they talk). “Ah.. maybe he is feeling sorry…,” he reached over the copies he had printed and stacked them neatly upon one another.

 

What else can he do to make himself worthy to be part of this company..? What can he do to make himself worthy in Jumin’s eyes.. to be someone than just “Rika’s cousin”, “RFA member”, or “University Student”. What does it take to be seen as his own individual…? as “Yoosung Kim”?

Will Jumin really look his way…? He did complimented his looks a few weeks back and that made Yoosung’s heart skipped.. and it did again when Yoosung think back about it. Unconsciously he tugged at the end of his hair. It had grown out a little and it’s slowly reaching the base of his neck. In another few weeks, It’ll reach his shoulder. He needs to set some money aside to re-colour his roots and repair some parts that’s damaged. If Jumin noticed his looks… then, he could use it as an advantage to get the man to notice him more..?

 

“What am I doing…?” Yoosung groaned, shaking his head to rid off these impulsive and impossible ideas. Over thinking is really an old habit he can’t forgo. He picked up the stacks after logging out his username from the office’s printer and walked out the printing room with careful steps. He has to get back to the office to hand in the reports his seniors had instructed him to print. They need to send them to Jumin before lunch time. He should hurry or they’ll nag him for slacking off. Ha, slacking off! As if he ever had the time to even rest his ass on his seat. He is always on the go doing all these errands before lunch time which results him having to stay back to finish off his own reports. There is never a day that he has ever left the office before or sharp on six. Gone are those wonderful days… well, maybe for the remaining few more months. His contract is ending soon.. So why not endure it for a little more? It is not so bad to be relied on small simple tasks. At least he has a purpose to be here.

 

Caught up in his own thoughts and with his eyes fixated to the floor as he hurried down the hall way; a formula brewed for an accident - obviously the most cliche’ scene, to have him run into someone and have all of his papers scattered to the floor. The blonde frantically apologized, bowing his head to the person as he gathered the reports. He is too afraid to raise his gaze, in fear that he’ll be scolded for being such a klutz or worse, seeing a sour expression that will demotivate his drive for the day.

Why oh why today is such an unlucky day? Can’t fate be anymore cruel to him today? He wished that he could cry for his mommy, run into her arms, and eat all the food that she’ll cook for him.

“Assistant Kim, are you alright..?” Yoosung felt his heart shrink thrice it’s size when that familiar baritone voice reached his ears. His inner voice is screaming loudly at the back of his head, cursing his luck, and instantly he held up the reports he had gathered in his hands, covering his tomato red face. Why is his luck so horrible today? More importantly, why is Jumin in this corner of the office? It is usually Yoosung’s job to do all the printing and scanning.. or making tea or coffee (The printing room is next to the pantry). “I’m- I am okay!,” Yoosung quickly answered the man as he tried to pull himself together. God damn it! Act normal Yoosung Kim!

 

“You seemed like you’re not,” a stack of reports came into his view as it was placed into his hands. “Don’t push yourself if things gets too difficult. You can always ask for help.

 

“a-ah.. yes..,” Yoosung nodded, still keeping his gaze to his toes. He is too afraid that he might gave away his feelings if their eyes meet.. and ultimately push Jumin away with his eagerness to please. It had certainly pushed MC away when he had tried pursuing her. Thankfully, MC turned him down kindly in private. (He realized that his eagerness was out of peer pressure from RFA and his classmates). He doesn’t want the same thing to occur; not when he himself isn’t sure of the feelings he felt towards Jumin. Seven’s advise echoed through his ears whenever his eyes caught sight of Jumin. Is his feelings genuine.. or out of envy and admiration..?

 

Not to mention, it is a taboo for a man to fall for another man. What will happen if his classmates find out about this..? Will they feel disgusted if he tells..? What about the RFA members..? Although Seven said it is okay… What about Zen and Jaehee..? Most importantly… what about Jumin? Will Mr. Director distance himself away if he ever finds out about his feelings? What-

 

“Yoosung..? Your face is red. Are you sure you’re fine?,” Jumin pressed his palm onto Yoosung’s forehead.

 

“N-no.. I’m fine. Sorry! I had so much in my head!,” Yoosung apologized and took a step back to detach himself from Jumin’s reach. “I apologize for my behaviour!,”

 

“Hmm… be more aware of your surrounding. You’ll hurt yourself if you’re not careful,” Yoosung pressed his lips into a thin line - trying his might to stop his face from blushing furiously. That touch, and this small distance between Jumin and him - it made him feel super aware of his own words and his own acts. “Chin up, Assistant Kim. I do not want you to get into another unnecessary accident,” Jumin took a step forward closing the small gap. He held Yoosung by his chin and lifted his face up till their eyes are parallel. The younger out of the two squeaked a squeal to find Jumin’s handsome face incredibly close, he could feel Jumin's breathe brushing his skin! And.. AND!.. and those unreadable piercing dark eyes looking directly at his. Yoosung swear he could drown in it if he lets himself stare too long into them! “Be careful.. will you?,”Jumin casually tucked Yoosung’s long bangs behind his ear as he spoke. Yoosung nodded his head, his mind is now a blank slate, melting from that small affection (is it really or is he reading too much into what Jumin is doing?). Jumins is too close.. TOO CLOSE! His heart is beating rapidly and his palm is sweating like waterfalls.“Y-Yes! I-I-I’ll be heading back t-to the off-fice!!” he stuttered, excusing himself as he made his escape. His head dizzy from both excitement and embarrassment but made sure his chin is held up as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

 _ _Interesting.__  

Jumin curled his fingers that had touched Yoosung’s forehead as his dark eyes follows Yoosung’s figure until he disappeared behind the door leading to the office. A smirk painted on his face -..perhaps he doesn’t need to put that much effort after all. What is left to do is to bait Yoosung into his ‘cage’ while his naive heart is open to any attacks - be it gentle or cruel. The director wonders if he should still maintain an amount of distance to let Yoosung pursue him? He is rather impatient but he knows that it’s best to wait. “Give it a couple of months.. the hair will grow longer,” he scolded his impatient self, fixing his cuff as a means to calm the excitement that is rushing through his bloodstream. The 27 year old flicked his wrist as goosebumps crawls up his skin. The kind of reaction he tends to get when he finds that things are going his way. Brought up to be a leader and a business man, influencing and manipulating is like a walk at a park for Jumin Han. This right now, with the reactions Yoosung made (which is similar to all the men and women he had persuaded to sign the contract), Jumin is positive he has the boy wound around his little finger and had him dancing to every words he says.

What is left to attach the string and have him as his lifetime plaything. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW.  
> I AM A SADISTIC WRITER.
> 
> SOMEONE NEEDS TO SAVE YOOSUNG.
> 
> //vibratesintensely
> 
> I need to stop writing about unhealthy relationships and stop hurting these babies!  
> Questioning my life right now.
> 
> Still, I hope this short chapter had you all screaming like I do. O wO
> 
> Also, I was inspired to write this chapter based from this artwork. Please give this artist a visit and some love!  
> http://trichosirius.tumblr.com/post/152892767821/chin-up-assistant-kim-pls-consider
> 
> Thanks Capitol Scum for sharing me this wonderful picture!


	9. Add Ketchup and Soy Sauce and Combine Everything Evenly with A Spatula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika.  
> That filthy woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far!  
> I'm glad that a lot of you like my story so far and I hope that whatever I'm writing is still relevant to MM.  
> There is a little twist based on the direction that I am going & I hope i'm not breaking any characters!

**-Inbox-**

**Jumin:** Would you like to come over after work? I’d like to have dinner with you before my early morning flight.

 

“What should I write back…,” Yoosung sighed as he stared at the screen of his flip phone. Is it an invitation for a date? Or is it just the usual after-work-dinner? It has been a while since Jumin had ever invited him over due the busy schedule… Not that Yoosung was expecting of his invitation or anything! He just missed the times he went over to the pent house and play games.. He ‘sorts’ of miss Jumin’s homemade pancakes and he wants to visit Elizabeth the 3rd. He had grew fond of her -and he is pretty sure it’s vice versa. She always curled up on his lap whenever he is on the floor, playing video games. Jumin pointed out that she favoured Yoosung over her own master - and Mr. Director said he was hurt. Heh..

 

 …So.. Should he go back home and change to something more appropriate? Jumin tends to bring him over to lavish restaurants and Yoosung always finds himself under dressed for the occasion. Once, he was in his ripped weathered down jeans and slippers (it was summer and Yoosung prefers to wear something light an easy on hot days!) when Jumin appeared at his apartment - insisting to join him for lunch. They went to a 5 Michelin star restaurant - and god the odd stares he gets from the patrons there. He had the feeling that they had assumed something horrible about them.

 

“Mr. Kim..! Your line is ringing!,” Hye poked him with the end of her fluffy pen. “Pay attention, it might be from important clients,” she waved her fingers, her perfectly manicured nails (did she bedazzled them??) is very very obvious.

 

 “Thank you!” He immediately pick up the receiver at the next ring.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Kim. Come to my office in 5 minutes time,” Jumin instructed his current intern through his line. “And bring me a cup of Americano from the office pantry,” He placed down the receiver, checking his watch as he fixed his cuff. It’s been a month since he last invited Yoosung over to his place or asked him out for dinner. Not because he was too busy,… no. He is taking his sweet time to observe the changes that is happening revolving around Yoosung - and how the blonde is reacting to each events. Everything is miraculously falling into place; Jumin saw that he has certainly growing out his hair and the number of times he caught Yoosung staring at his direction during boardroom meetings.

Leaned back into his expensive office chair, he sank into the cushion with his arms crossed. So, why isn’t Yoosung replying to the text message he had sent earlier today? It’s impossible that he didn’t see the text. Jumin know Yoosung all too well - that boy can’t go on a day without checking his phone. Hmm.. maybe he could use that approach to give the final tug. He wants to close the final gap between them and get Yoosung to put his trust completely on him.

 

_Knock Knock._

 

“Come in,”

 

The mahogany door swung open, and the first thing came into view is Yoosung’s extended arm holding on to a mug of Americano. “Hello, Mr. Han. Got your coffee!” Jumin maintained his composure as he watched the boy entered his office - trying his best not to act awkward. He knows that the sudden instruction is making Yoosung feeling uneasy and those expression he has left him like an open book.

 

“Are you nervous.. Assistant Kim..?,” Jumin casually asked, his eyes followed Yoosung’s hand placing his mug onto a coaster, fixing it to a certain angle to his satisfaction. The blonde sudden change of body language from awkward to being a bashful highschooler amused the older man to no end. “Relax, Yoosung. I am not going to give you a scolding... I will do it when necessary,” the young director picked up the mug and gave a quick sip on the coffee. “Take a seat, Yoosung,”

 

“What is it about, Jumin?” hmm…? Seems like he gets a little more relax when they’re calling each other on first name basis.

 

“Firstly, you’re taking too long to reply my text. I would like to know if you’re available this evening?” He cut straight through the point, eyeing the blonde who is by now stumbling with his words and his cheeks is turning redder by the second. Jumin knows that he is subtly bullying his intern at the moment and sadly, he is having a lot of fun. Yoosung’s ‘easy target’ personality really is something… If Jumin is to compare to an example… It’s like holding a small fluffy bunny that is the size of his palm and the need to wanting to crush it in his hold due to it’s vulnerability - it gave a sense of satisfaction if he could.. but where is the fun in it? Jumin rather give this bunny a couple of squeezes and test how far he can go.

 

“So..?”

 

“I’m free for the evening.. just, let me change to something better. I can’t trust you when it comes to dining out. I don’t want other patrons to have different thoughts about you,” and there’s that pout. Rika isn’t really a person who’d pout to begin with.. but Jumin don’t mind when Yoosung does it. The blonde has his own charm to it. Besides, what is there to lose? He’ll make good use of those lips - he’ll have it painted red, or gloss over a cherry blossom tint… Yes, Cherry Blossom suits Yoosung better at his current age. His naivety and innocence should be preserved as long as possible before he grows out of it.

 

“Alright.. on one condition,” Jumin picks up an envelope and handed it to Yoosung. “Go to this address. It is still within the C & R building. Hand this over to the stylist and let them do what is instructed in this letter. You can return home to change once it is done,”

 

“..Jumin, I don’t need t-,”

 

“This is an order from your employer, Mr. Kim,” the director cuts in with a smug on his face. His eyes caught of Yoosung’s lilacs which were quickly averted to the desk or probably to his hands that were on his lap. This shy, bashful, pure personality… Yoosung is probably too oblivious how difficult it is for Jumin to chain his self-control whenever Yoosung is close. Within his tangled threads, Jumin could see Yoosung’s white fabric - and he yearned to tarnish them - smudge them with his dark thoughts, smear the filth and blood that he has on his hands.

 

His deepest darkest desires…

 

He wants to absolutely corrupt Yoosung.

 

He wants to break this boy.

 

All because of that woman.

 

Filthy and sly woman.

If Rika had never hurt V’s eyes.

If Rika had never broke his best friend’s heart.

 

That woman.. how dare she put up a very pleasant mask. How dare she acted like dignified woman, graceful with her words and gentle with her touch. How dare she seduced him subtly with her kind eyes and caring ways. He admits that Rika had won his heart over and teased him with the gold engagement ring she had around her left finger. He admits he had desired her on the day she took his interest from the initiative to speak to him first and act like she had truly cared about his well being.

 

Rika..

 

Rika.. that sly woman…. Stealing a kiss before she disappeared… It had left him restless.. Left him pining for more.

 

…Left him chasing after her shadow.

“I’ll have my driver pick you up. Make sure you’re ready before 8,” Jumin took another sip of his coffee as he watched Yoosung exit his office. Yoosung stuck his tongue out at Jumin before he left and had a wide smile on his face before closing the door. At the moment, all the director could think about is about the boy's hair - it has reached  down to his shoulders. This is roughly based on the way how Yoosung tied up his hair, twirling it into a mini low bun. The dark roots.. those needs to go.. And that is definitely what Yoosung will be doing today. He had instructed his stylist to retouch Yoosung's hair colour - the same sunny blonde Rika has for her hair.  Mnn.. Should he call up the stylist to have Yoosung wear a cherry blossom gloss for dinner..? 

 

He flicked his wrist, ridding off the excess excitement that is leaking out through his pores. He is getting a little too excited just for a mere dinner.. but is it really just a dinner? He has more than just wanting to have dinner with Yoosung. There is a business proposal that he would like to share but perhaps he will have to wait. 

 

 _ _A little more patience.. Everything will turn out as planned.__  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know..  
> I know... Jumin is seriously creepy..  
> ...and vengeful. 
> 
> So much pent up sexual angst going on.
> 
> enjoy while this last!


	10. Transfer The Fried Rice on A Plate. Whisk An Egg Together With Some Milk in A Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO  
> I know, it's been a while. I was busy with work ; w;  
> For all my readers, thank you for patiently waiting for an update. I'm trying my best to keep Yoosung's character.  
> This time around, I'm having difficulties to keep Jumin in character while trying to subdue his 'evil' side.
> 
> Anyways, i hope this is fine! ; w;

“Ji ae-unnie!!! I don’t really need this!,” Yoosung whined out loud in the private saloon. The stylist giggled as she entertained him further, swabbing his lips with the cherry tint she has in hand. Over the two hours being stuck on the saloon chair, Yoosung made friends with the stylist; Ji ae-unnie. She is a little over 5 years his senior but with a young, youthful heart. She’s really nice and a sweet talker - if it wasn’t for her smooth talking, the blonde won’t agree on putting on some extensions and perming his hair to have that natural wave effect. All he wanted was to re-colour his roots and a little hair TLC session.

 

“Well, don’t you look like one of the idols~,” Ji ae brought a hand mirror to show him his new revamped appearance. “The tint doesn’t look that obvious. All idols uses them. Besides, you look nice with a little of colour~,” Yoosung can’t help but to admire the person he sees in the mirror. Well.. it’s not so bad.. if he can look this nice. His scalp felt better after the session and his locks felt lighter and looks healthier. They’re bouncy and fluffy… and Yoosung can’t stop from touching them. It felt… luxurious.. and…

 

“..but don’t you think the hair extension makes me look a little feminine?” Yoosung ran his fingers through the locks which are now past his shoulders. He wanted to tie them up but that will screw up all the hard work Ji ae-unnie has work and toiled on. Only for today, he’ll let them down and try to get use to the feeling of hair brushing his back and shoulders. “And the colour… is a little lighter?” He is pretty sure his original colour is a little more solid and dark - hey! that was his first time bleaching his head and colouring it for the first time using the money he earned from his part time job!

 

“Nonsense~! You really look better! What you need is a proper coordination too!” uh… did her eyes just twinkled at the word coordinate?…. Yoosung prayed that he won’t go through hell and back - and he is pretty damn sure that there is a credit card in that envelope that he hand handed over to her earlier. What the hell is Jumin thinking?!

 

“Come, Yoosung! I can show you the world~!,” She hummed to the tune of Aladdin with Yoosung on tow.

* * *

 

“Mr. Han, your driver is here,” Jaehee informed him as she stepped inside the room. “And these are the documents you had requested,”

 “Thank you, Assistant Kang,” Jumin gracefully stood up from his seat, fixed his suit and his hair, sleeking them back to show more of his handsome face. He took the documents off from Jaehee’s hands to pack away into his briefcase and caught that knowing stare; the kind that a mother will shot to a mischievous child whenever she caught up to what he is up to. “Yes, Assistant Kang? Is there anything that you have to say? I can’t read your mind but I know that look you’re giving,”

 

“Jumin…. I may be your Assistant.. and I may not know what is your true intentions…,” she sighed, that concern look on her face as her brows knitted and that disapproving frown on her face. “I’ve been watching Yoosung and you these few weeks.. and it may not be my business.. However, as a friend and as your Chief Assistant.. please do not be reckless. You have a reputation to keep and any errors.. it will affect not only for C & R, RFA too will feel the heat,” fixing her fake glasses, she bowed her head slightly. “I apologise if that came off too strong but I am only saying this to remind you that if anything happens, ultimately, you will have to take responsibility ,”

 

The young director return the same stare to his assistant-cum-confidant (in several situations when matters that is relatively revolves around C & R and RFA). He is glad he had hired this lady as his assistant. Her sharp intelligence never fails to impress him and her sarcasm amused him; especially when it is hinted towards him. There are days he’ll get an earful if she founds out he is slacking off or avoiding calls from his father. She’ll leave a lengthy text or in the RFA chatroom.

 

“Of course.. It’s only dinner, Jaehee,” he strode past her, a smirk on his lips. He wants his fun too - what’s wrong chasing after something that catches his attention? Of course… his intentions is a little twisted - no doubt… but Yoosung is enjoying every little luxury he was given. The boy didn’t complain; not like Zen who would trash talk Jumin every given second but still take whatever was given his way. That low life… Ah- that’s too rude of him to label someone who is less fortunate than him. Jumin decided he should invest in Zen’s agency so the poor boy will get more shows for his extra income.

For now, he should anticipate for the dinner that is to come.

 

Jumin wants to see the outcome he had been anticipating since morning.

 

* * *

 

Yoosung fidgeted in his seat as his self-awareness amplified by tenfold. He doesn’t dare to lift his head up, feeling all the eyes in the room are directed to his way. He should have insist to stick to his tacky suits rather than allowing Ji ae picking his coordinate. He is uncomfortable with the sudden change of style - not to mention his hair is longer; front bangs styled to swept to the right and longer strands left to frame his face - to make it look more feminine while his low messy pony tail maintained his masculine side. He swears Zen will think he is copying his style. But it’s not the hair that he is aware of.. it’s the slightly oversized sky blue… dress? Long shirt? With some lace like designs which are not too overbearing but enough to have others question his gender. His dark skinny pants hides his sporty calves, clingy to his form to compliment his built. Then this lip tint.. even though it is not transferable - that made him felt superbly self-aware!

 

“Where is he… Damn it, I should’ve changed!” He grumbled to himself as he tried to keep himself busy, going through the menu for the fifteenth time. So, tonight is French Cuisine….

 

“Yoosung,” The blonde almost jump from his seat to be greeted all so suddenly.

 

“J.Jumin!,” He let out an awkward laugh, bringing the menu closer to his face, trying to hide away from those piercing eyes. His self-awareness just shot up to 30 fold - knowing Jumin is now infront of him and trying to have a good look at him.

 

“Is the writings too small for you? I could get the waiter to help us read the menu if it is,” what is this man trying to pull? Isn’t this his idea… to have him go through a sudden change and disregarding the new looks he has? Yoosung pouted behind the menu and held it closer to him. “Eh.. no… I’m good.. Just I’m trying to figure out what some of the words mean… So.. don’t mind me!” he shook his head. He is too nervous to let Jumin see the end result of the make over… or to be precise, he is scared that Jumin might had expected something completely different and -

 

“I’ve decided on the menu - I’ll be taking Plat Principle… have you tried Foie Gra? If you haven’t, I recommend Hors D’Oeuvers… Bien Sur de Fruits de Mer is a great selection too if you’ve never experienced French cuisine,” the way how Mr. Director rolled his tongue as he spoke those foreign words fluently had Yoosung melting in his chair. What is he… a highschool girl being swooned by their favourite idol? Uhh.. be still Yoosung’s little heart.

 

“Um.. uh.. I’ll take the second that you had mentioned?,” Yoosung placed the menu down, finally after mustering all of his courage to let the curtain falls to reveal his new look. His cheeks burning red, anticipating Jumin’s reaction. Ji ae-unnie better be right that he’ll wow-ed Mr. Director!…. No! That was what not he meant to say or think about! He just.. well.. okay maybe he did want to impress Jumin a little. A small part of him yearned to be taken notice - recognized for something that is him; be it his looks or his hard work to get a job done. Nobody had really given him that and to have his life revolves around successful and talented people..

 

“Hmm… they really cleaned you up well…,” a soft chuckle came from the director. That’s enough to make Yoosung’s cheeks burn hotter. “The colour and the length really compliments your face.. and is this something you choose?”

 

“I’ve requested that as long it is light blue, I’ll wear it.. and this seem a little more manageable,” Yoosung tried his best to keep his composure and answering each every question asked by Jumin.

“You look really nice and it is refreshing.. It really suits you.. and you look like an Idol who came out from the magazine youngsters read these days,” ah, that smile.. it melts Yoosung’s logical train of thoughts. He is sure it’ll malfunction if he doesn’t keep himself in check. Breathe, Yoosung Kim.. Breathe!

 

“...ah.. no.. you’re praising too much!.. but thank you.. I really do feel different.. and since you put it that way, I suppose it’s a good thing.. Just that.. I’m not sure how to react,”

 

“I’m only saying the truth.. besides.. I do think you stand a chance to try out modeling for magazines. You can earn easy money while studying..,” Jumin nursed a glass of wine that was poured earlier by one of the attendees. “You have the looks.. and you’re capable to hold an event as a host throughout your years volunteering in RFA. Your type caters to a certain audience.. I’m sure you’ll be able to succeed,” Jumin tried to weave in his business proposal as they continued to converse. If he can secure Yoosung as one of the models in one of the sister companies - the easier he can manipulate Yoosung from the outside -in. He could count down the days he will have Yoosung to look almost alike to that person... and he'll be able to convince Yoosung to take etiquette lessons with plausible reasons he can come up... This will be too easy.

He can smell success as long as Yoosung says yes to the modelling career he had set up for the boy.  

“Jumin… are you trying to imply something..?” a crestfallen look painted on Yoosung’s face. Yes, he wanted Jumin’s recognition but from where this is going.. it feels like he is being proposed to be part of an asset of Jumin’s projects. “Is this a proposal… or job offer you’re giving to me again..?” He thought tonight will be a little special.. and maybe a little more personal - since Jumin made him go through the make over and he is wearing uncomfortable weird attires too.. (though it made him look different.. and maybe a little too cute).

 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way.. I know it feels like I’m proposing you a new project. Sincerely, I am truly complimenting you. You look good and easy on the eyes all together as a whole…. This will come off weird.. but I wish to have an image of you imprint at the back of my mind... this sight, this new look.... made me feel peaceful and calm.. and I like it a lot,” Jumin took a sip from his glass, witnessing the younger man in front of him grew redder by the second. He finally tugged on a wide cheerful grin, still abashed by the compliments from the older man. “..If.. If you say so. I guess it won’t hurt to try out.. and I do believe you have better taste when it comes to aesthetics,” Yoosung straightened his posture, his fingers twirled around the edge of the napkin that’s been placed on his lap minutes ago.

 

“Enough chit-chatting. Let’s enjoy our dinner.. and later on, you can show me how to play one of the games on Greystation,”

 

* * *

 

Dinner went well.

 

That was Yoosung’s deduction for the evening. Though, he doesn’t really enjoyed what he had ordered… (HE DIDN’T KNOW IT’LL BE SNAILS!) Jumin offered to switch their plates and lets Yoosung had his steak (Yoosung thought he had tasted a part of heaven). He felt bad to do so but Jumin insisted - since Yoosung refused to order a new dish. Upon reaching home, they played a couple of rounds of The Big Little Planet… Jumin had his avatar falling off the cliffs 90% of the game and Yoosung almost lost his cool with Mr. Director when he asked way too many questions.

 

It was a good evening, spent wisely nonetheless…

 

“Jumin, isn’t your business trip tomorrow?,” lifting his chin up and leaning his head back onto the sofa, next to Jumin’s leg, trying to catch the man’s gaze as he asked the question. “Don’t you need sleep?” he doesn’t really need to ask this question, really. He has been coming by so often, he knows Jumin doesn’t really sleep… at least not before 2am.

 

“Yes, I think I’ll sleep on the plane. Two hours is enough before I meet the client - and another two hours before going back to the office,” Jumin calculated the hours mentally as his eyes focused on the screen. “I might have breakfast while meeting the client or have a light breakfast before take off.. I prefer the latter in order to maintain my focus on the discussion,”

 

“...T-then! Let me make you breakfast-to-go! It’s the least I can do to show my gratitude,”

 

“If you want to… You’re welcome to use anything in the pantry and wet kitchen,” Jumin placed the game controller on the coffee table, reached his hand to run through to the now more smooth and manageable hair. “Do you need help?”

 

“No! I’m suppose to do it on my own! Y-you can go to bed first. If you’re asking what I’m m-making… well.. you’ll h-have to wait,” Yoosung stuttered, crossed his arms,symbolizing a huge X cross - a big no no! It won’t be a special breakfast for Mr. Han if the man himself is prepping the breakfast for himself.

 

“Hnn.. alright.. Then, I’ll retire to bed and awaits what you’ve prepared for me,” Jumin laughed softly, leaned his head close to Yoosung’s which is still resting on the sofa. He gently took a hold one side of Yoosung’s forelock, lifting it up and gave a quick kiss to the handful of hair before excusing himself from the room to retire to bed.

 

Yoosung has his ass glued frozen to his spot, his heart raced hard and it felt like it was about to explode if someone poke him to ask what had happened..

 

It happened too quickly!

 

TOO QUICKLY. DID JUMIN JUST..

 

First it was the invitation to play games and sleepovers, then the compliments on his hair, the sudden saloon visit…. Now this..

Yoosung held his forelock that was bestowed by a kiss from a Prince. A prince… Ha.. Hahaha… Why I he imagining Jumin as a Prince…? Oh god, what is going on with his brain.. his heart… is this for real? Why is he acting like a god damn school girl? No! More importantly, what is Jumin trying to do?! Yoosung can’t figure out if Jumin is giving him hints or if he is looking too hard into it. But he kissed him!!! DAMN! His lack of experience in dating and his naivety which hinders him from picking up hints- everything is confusing!

“Ugh, I’ll.. just go make the breakfast!” He turned off the game console and got up, tying his hair up into a lazy, messy bun, rolling his sleeves as he heads to the kitchen. Time to burn some worries away and engross himself with making a breakfast box for Jumin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My imagination of Yoosung is wearing this http://www.outfittrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Pastel-blue-Mori-Girl.jpg  
> but has a more masculine touch.  
> Cuz Y'know.. yoosung is cute and all that! Hahaha.


	11. Heat The Oil in The Pan Over Medium High Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word love is a ploy used by many to gain profit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP, ANOTHER CHAPTER?!  
> Yes, because my Jumin Bad End muse is super strong.  
> I had to take a step back before writing his side of the story.  
> I'm sorry if he is too twisted.  
> Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy this!

Shutting the bedroom’s door behind him, the corporate heir leaned his back against the wooden door as he hugged himself. His whole body is shaking like a leaf, trembling in pure excitement just to see that face Yoosung made back at the living room. So naive, so innocent.. That confused look from the pair of lilac eyes, the blushing cheeks whenever he was caught in a surprise or embarrassing situation, his stuttering words when he tried to regain back his composure and defend his actions.. Jumin Han craved for more. He wants to push further, wanting to go over the barriers, over the restrictions that the society had made. He wants to see how far he can go, How much emotions he can reap from Yoosung, how deep can he engrave himself into the boy’s mind, body, and soul,… he wants to have it all.

 

All to himself.

 

“Hahaha… I’m slowly becoming a monster,” he muttered to none in particular. The whole set up is becoming too easy. Too good to be true. However, the young director knows he shouldn’t let his guard down. This is just only the first hurdle to his goal. Convincing Yoosung is not his ultimate challenge. It’s the people around him; the RFA members, Seven and Zen specifically. He knows that those two will hound after him once they realized what is going on between him and Yoosung. He knows the true dangers if those two realized the extreme change in Yoosung and it will be deadlier if they found out his true motives. However, that is not a problem as long as he has Yoosung in his hands. If the boy is willing, who is there to deny Jumin Han’s demands? The only thing he needs from the boy is his trust towards Jumin. The director believes trust is stronger than love…

 

Love.. It’s possibly non-existent in Jumin’s dictionary. The word love is a ploy used by many to gain profit. Major companies world wide used love as their marketing tactis to sell their products and services. They will gain more if it’s during special events like Valentines or White Day, used the same strategy in order to attract consumers to buy their goods. From chocolates, to expensive diamond rings… Love is nothing but words to have others to assume one is happy. What truly controls this aside from money is Trust. Humans and animals, all relationships are built out of trusting one another. The deeper the trust one have in a relationship, the stronger the bond they share.. and ultimately, the easier to influence them to change the way how they think, act, and speak. Therefore, all Jumin needs to do now is to nurture the blonde, built his trust by providing the things he needed, and be the person he can rely on the time of need.

 

“Ugh…,” Jumin carried his weight to the bed, sliding himself underneath the covers. He tugged the warm blanket to hug around his shaking frame. He is still trembling from all these dark thoughts, creating goosebumps which prickled his skin. The imaginary threads - he called it; his dark, horrible thoughts which he had been pushing to the back of his mind, rolled into a bigger ball of dark threads as Yoosung ran through his mind. Tonight… tonight Yoosung looked the most beautiful. His hair, exactly how Jumin had pictured, long and tied into a modest low pony tail. His forelocks framed his baby face, retaining his youth features and added a hint of elegance as they were groomed neatly. The damaged hair saved by the thorough hair repair treatment he had instructed to the stylist. What took him off guard is the long shirt Yoosung had adorned. Anyone would have mistaken him as a woman if he didn’t open his mouth to speak. But most importantly, the type of style he had went for.. it resembles almost too close to that wretched woman. Modest and down to earth with a little cuteness to it.

 

He had wanted to ravish Yoosung then and there on the table. If the dinner had taken place in his penthouse, he might had to change his plans and opt to force Yoosung into a cage instead.

A cage….

Jumin couldn’t resist his needs any more as his imagination ran wild. Hurriedly, he undid his slacks with his trembling fingers, fished out his erections from the confines of his tight boxers. He is hard from all the thoughts of chaining the poor boy to his bedpost or had him caged like a prized pet he had won from an auction. Jumin gritted his teeth, his mind created the sound of Yoosung’s voice into his ears as he stroke himself- timing them with the moans he hears in his head. Ideal images of Yoosung’s face, tears welled up at the corner of his eyes, swollen lips from too many kisses, his blushing face formed on his eyelids. Yoosung under his, pleading to be held, pleading to be released, pleading to Jumin, begging with those looks…. Are those the same looks Rika would gave if he had accepted her approach?

Jumin grunted into his pillow, his white semen stained his hands and some had gotten to his slacks. He clicked his tongue as he reached out for the tissue box nearby, cleaning his hands before slipping out from his bed to the bathroom. He should have changed into his pyjamas… Now he has to find a new pair of black slacks.. Nevermind, he’ll get one of his men to buy from the same tailor he had gotten the pants from.

At least he is no longer trembling.

* * *

Yoosung lets the water run on his hands to wash off the sticky sensation he felt after handling a couple of Gimbab. He originally wanted to make Omurice for Jumin’s breakfast box but he realized it will be very inconvenient for Mr. Director to eat it while commuting to the airport. It will be a huge mess. Besides, Jumin did said he had never really had any proper traditional Korean food. So, Yoosung decided he is taking this chance to make Gimbab (after not making one for so long ever since his mom’s last visit to his rent house).

 

Though… Will Jumin like eating Gimbab in the first place? The man never really expressed himself in anything (except his love towards Elizabeth 3rd and his interest in reading books). Jumin Han is truly a mysterious man to the blonde on the very first day they had met. Acquainted through Rika, Yoosung had been sitting on the sidelines as he watched the adults interacted with each other in the chatroom. Once in a while, he will join in but only if the topic revolves around the charity events they held each year. The very first day he saw Mr. Director was on the preparation day at the venue for their first charity event. They only switched a brief greeting before parting ways to their assigned roles. Yoosung mostly handles everything revolved around the stage while Jumin walks around to entertain the VVIP guests. They were too far apart; age wise, status wise, and even if they’re in the same venue , the roles they have has a significant difference. At that time, Yoosung can never imagined himself to be able to be on par like anyone in the group. He is only a student from a middle income group family. He is nothing but an ordinary person. - But it’s different now.. Yoosung realized he is more involved in the group chats and right now.. right now he realized he has grown closer to a talented, charismatic corporate heir.

 

It felt like he was plucked out from the real world and shoved into one of those bedtime stories he had read as a kid… What was it..? Cinderella…? Or Snow White? …. Or is he Sleeping Beauty - all these while this is only just a dream?

 

“O…kay.. I think.. I should head to bed,” He slapped his cheeks gently with both hands, shaking his head. His wild imagination is going to lead him into some sort of self -pity if he is not careful! He should be more confident with himself! It will be a waste if he disappoints the people around him. Jumin specifically after all the effort he had done to help him build himself. The internship… and the unnecessary make over… and well.. the proposal to have a modelling career.. Yoosung honestly wish he doesn’t have to go down this path, but the way Jumin reached out to him, the amount of opportunities Jumin had pushed towards him really made him believe that he has more potential than just being a good student. His compliments encouraged Yoosung to pursue new things that is outside of his comfort zone. It felt liberating and refreshing to be able to feel and see what he can do more to himself and for the others.

 

It is decided.. After this business trip, Yoosung will make an effort to get to know more about Jumin. He wants to know more about this man other than his passion towards his cat and his work. Even if that made him fall harder for this man, he won’t mind if he gets hurt at the end of the process.. the least he can do is to return the same gesture he had received from this gracious man. Still, the kiss bugged him… Did it hold any meaning..? Or Jumin is just teasing him?.. or is it a compliment as he did said that he liked the new look…

 

* * *

Morning came and Jumin find Yoosung waiting for him at the living room with a small brown paper bag in his hand. The heavy eyebags tells him that the blonde did not have a decent amount of sleep last night. “Don’t tell me that you stayed up all night figuring out what to make for my breakfast..?” Jumin picked the cup of coffee that was made by Yoosung.

 

“...Not telling,” the boy grinned as he replied with a tired voice. “Just, don’t peek what it is until you get to the airport,” Yoosung handed him the paper bag once he had finished his coffee. The blonde ushered him to the front door with Elizabeth 3rd on tow. “When will you be back?”

 

“Probably tomorrow.. or this evening.. depending on the weather. Make sure you have Elizabeth 3rd fed on schedule and keep her company during bedtime,” Jumin reminded as he checked on his things and fixed the cuff on his sleeve.

 

“I’ll update you on the messenger and take pictures of her… Don’t worry,” Yoosung chuckled softly as he scooped up the fur ball into his arms. “I’ll leave the keys at the receptionist when I head off to work on Monday then. Safe trip,” he waved his hands at the handsome director who is taking his leave. Jumin waved back - a little awkwardly; this is the first time he is being seeing off by someone else other than Assistant Kang or his father. It is a little foreign.. but he felt something soothing grew inside of him.. Huh.. weird..

 

Jumin tried to ignore the feeling as he stepped into the car but it had been nagging through out the whole journey. He tried to distract his thoughts by counting the numbers of buildings they’re passing through or admire the green landscape that had come into view as they’re nearing the airport. Perhaps it is because it is something out of his norm schedule - it explains why he had such emotions engulfing his being. Hmm.. whatever it is, he will straightened it out before he gets on the plane. Upon reaching the drop off area, Jumin took all of the items he had brought and was ready to head over to the entrance when Mr. Kim, his driver hurried over to him.

 

“Mr. Han, I believe this is yours,” he handed him a brown paper bag. “Didn’t your friend gave this to you earlier this morning before we left?”

 

“Oh..?” He took the bag and opened to check the insides. Gimbab..? “Thank you, Mr. Kim,” He smiled at the elderly before taking his leave. A few steps after passing through the sliding door, he handed the brown bag to one of his security guards.

 

“Dispose this,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW.  
> I KNOWWWWW.  
> EQUALLY SCREAMING WITH ALL OF YOU BECAUSE I DO NOT PLAN TO HAVE IT GO THIS WAY!


	12. When The Pan is Hot, Pour The Egg Mixture and Tilt  Pan to Cover The Bottom of The Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... kinda?  
> ILU all.

“Elizabeth,” he pets the feline’s head gently as the creature purred in his lap. “Hey, Elizabeth~ Do you think Jumin will see that note I’ve put at the bottom of the bag..?,” He asked the beautiful cat, chuckleed when she responded to him with a soft mew, nuzzling her pink nose into his palm. “You think so…? I hope so too.. I’m really bad with saying things directly….,” He had woken up earlier than Jumin today, packing the Gimbab he had prepared the night earlier. He had shaped it into heart shapes (he is being super cheesy and he really wanted to confess - but doesn’t have the balls to say it upfront to Jumin) and tucked a little note in a small red card at the bottom of the Gimbab’s plastic wrap.

 

All the love confession and his thoughts towards Jumin…

 

He had sort of poured it out enough to let that man know how he felt and his gratitude for the new job Jumin had proposed to him. He didn’t expect another job offer after his internship (which is ending in two weeks time). Yoosung isn’t not sure what it’s all about but he is looking forward to step into a whole different world and try new things. “Elly, do you think he’ll like the food I make?,”

 

Hopeful.

 

It is what he felt from the way how things are developing between him and Jumin. It may be silly of him to expect that miracles will happen but it doesn’t hurt to have a little hope? He knows that Seven and Zen will call him stupid for having these thoughts or his feelings towards Jumin. Yesterday’s incident left him restless all night with a lot of questions in his head.

 

What does the kiss means? Does it symbolizes anything? Is Jumin trying to imply something or is just something rich people do? Yoosung had never experience such things in his life nor does he had thought about kissing anyone’s hair to begin with. Even when he thought he is pinning for MC, he didn’t think of such thing! He rather kiss her on the cheek or lips than on the hair if he wants to say that he likes her! That’s normal, right? He always sees it on tv dramas and reads it in comic books!! Does that kiss means admiration or attraction…?

 

…..

 

Admiration or attraction?… He has yet to figure it out. Does it really matter if there are any difference between the two? Regardless if it is either of it, Jumin’s presence, his gentle words, his annoying quirks - all the things Yoosung had experienced through his interaction with Jumin left him feeling warm inside his chest (and on his cheeks on some occasions). Some days, he felt like he is completely full to the brim with good feelings if he gets to spend the evening with Jumin just playing games or the books Jumin had been reading. Things felt genuine and natural between them.

 

“Do you think it is fine if I pack him lunch boxes every day.. Will he eat them at work.?” The Persian mew louder to catch the blonde’s attention, demanding more pets as she rolled onto her back, exposing her tummy. “Okay, okay~ We will talk about your master later,” Yoosung laughed at the cat, giving her all the petting she deserved. Today will be a good day…

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dispose this,” Jumin handed the paper bag to one of his men, turned his heels to head over to his boarding gate.

 

The corporate heir fixed his cuffs, grind his teeth as he tried to stay focus on his aim and goals for today. He can’t let his emotions and desires sway him off from the direction he has to take for today. Yes, he did agreed to Yoosung’s request to prepare him a mini breakfast (which he intends to entertain since the boy looked like a puppy, begging him with those determined eyes - though a little innocent and naive looking when he let his guard down), but barely with a wink of sleep yesterday had left Jumin feeling restless with all the heavy, destructive thoughts that had accumulated and consumed him till brake of dawn.

 

It seems like the game that he himself had created is biting him back in the ass. His greedy, impatient persona is telling him to cast out the big bait sooner but his calculative, planning side is securing him by his wrist - constantly reminding him to wait until it’s the right time to harvest. But the hold seems to loosen with each meetings with Yoosung. Each unexpected events left him craving, yearning, trembling with excitement.

 

No.

 

He needs to calm himself… This isn’t what an elite suppose to act. There is no way he is allowing himself to let this image slip out unnoticed. Breathe in… out… Cut off all the emotions and desires.. Right now, he is Jumin Han. C & R’s director. He has to fly off for a business trip and secure a contract deal. If he scores, he will reward himself with one more cat project to the company. Yes.. yes.. that will be a good reward….

 

He took out his phone from his slacks’ pocket - he will send a text to Yoosung and thank him for the breakfast. It won’t hurt if Yoosung doesn’t know the truth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Seven** : Hey, Yoosungggggg!!! It has been a while since we last hang out mannn!! Come on. I need some drinking buddies.

 

 **Yoosung** : What do you mean drinking buddies.. All these while, you only drink Ph.D Pepper.

 

 **Seven** : That’s what I mean!!!

 

 **Zen** : And here I thought you’ve grown into an adult…

 

 **Jaehee** : This is not the first time Seven acted this way.

 

 **Yoosung** : Well, sure…? but where exactly can we get Ph.D Pepper outside but at a convenience store? And are you going to drive out one of your cars to a convenience store? Won’t that be weird…?

 

 **Zen** : Are you trying to show off, Seven?

 

 **Seven** : No! I just want a drinking buddy!!!

 

 **MC** : Why don’t you head to a cafe than bickering about who is drinking what and where to drink…?

 

 **Yoosung** :…. yeah.. I’ll head over to the cafe we usually go. It’s a cat cafe after all.

 

 **Zen** : !!!!!

 **Zen** : I AM NOT JOINING!!

 

 **Seven** : But none of them are the same as my love, Elly.

 

 **Yoosung** : Seven, shut up and get going.

 

* * *

 

 

Yoosung huffed, tucking his phone into his jeans’s pocket. He checked his appearance in the mirror as he combed his hair back, tucking his hair into a low loose bun. He is self-aware how different he looked now compared to the time he last met with Seven. He is afraid that the red-head will shoot him down for the sudden drastic change in looks - which is why he dressed down and tried his best to look as plain as he can be. Donned with his favourite blue sweater, he dab some chapstick to his lips and had a touch of bb cream to his face - some sort of regime he had begun practicing thanks to Ji ae-unnie whom had left him with some samples he could use if such “emergency date” would occur.

 

“Meow,” the feline mewed, twirling herself in between Yoosung’s legs as he walked to the front door.

 

“I’ll be back later Princess. I’m sure your master will be back by evening too. So don’t you be sad,” He pets her gently on her head then heads out to the cafe he had promised to meet with Seven.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yoosunggggg~!,” a very cheerful and idiot looking man greeted him as he is swarmed by all the cats in the cafe. All of the felines are nuzzling on him, demanding pets and attention they wanted. The rest of the patrons in the house are giving him the evil glare, watching him with envy as all the cats are around him.

 

“Seven.. you’re not using those things.. are you,” Yoosung took a seat across Seven, petting a cat that had instantly jumped into his lap as soon as he is seated. “You didn’t spray yourself with Catnip essence, did you?”

 

“Uhmm…. Maybbbbeee…?” The man grinned, loving the attention he is receiving from all the cats. “They love meeeee…!! Do you think I can take them home?… ahh no, Elly will be mad at me..!!! but this is such pure bliss” He asked, sighing happily as he sipped on his drink that he had on his table, enjoying the cats purring all around him. Yoosung rolled his eyes and can’t help from laughing at the words Seven had carelessly threw around.

 

“If Elizabeth is an actual person, I am pretty sure she will be heartbroken if she knows you’re seeing others,” Yoosung played along, still petting the only cat that’s on his lap.

 

“GASP!!! Then, after this day.. I will no longer do that. I shall devout my love to one and only, My Elly…,” Seven posed dramatically, a hand covering his face in ‘shame’ but the other is still holding on to a cat that’s demanding more attention from Seven. “Once I step out from this place, that is.. For now, I want to be loved by all of these furrbabiesss~~!,”

 

“You are so lame, Seven…,” Yoosung giggled, shaking his head as he placed his order through the ipad that’s attached to the table. He even ordered some treats for the cats to enjoy and to be distracted with when needed (especially when you want to avoid them from stealing human food off your plate or cups).

 

“Enough about me. I’m worried about you,” the atmosphere changed in an instant between them as Seven spoke. His usual cheerful voice changed to slightly more serious and in business. This is the Seven Yoosung sometimes comes across when he really means business. “ You’ve been away from the chat room for wayyyy too long. MC misses you and Zen-.. well Zen is being Zen. You know he disagrees with the idea of you working with Jumin,”

 

“It’s just work and I have another two weeks to go,” Yoosung tried to reassure him. “I’ll be going to class for my next semester and you’ll see me around more. You don’t have to worry. I can handle this,” Yoosung thanked the waitress whom had brought him his drink and the cat treats. He took the treats, tears the packaging open, and took a piece off from the huge chunk of the treat, baiting the cats away from the table as he took the first sip from his mug. “Though, I will be getting another job that I can juggle between classes.

 

“.…that’s not what I saw in the CCTV, Yoosung,” Seven crossed his arms, a brow corked up - challenging Yoosung to the events he had ‘accidentally’ saw in the camera. It was an honest mistake… well kind of… He was trying to stalk Elly’s every activity and didn’t intend to intrude on whatever is going on inside Jumin’s pent house. “I’m worried that you’re only being lead on,”

 

“Lead on…?” Yoosung still doesn’t understand what Seven is trying to imply.

 

“Yoosung, I saw Jumin kissing you and-,”

 

“You have it all wrong!! Jumin just really likes what I did to my hair. He keeps telling me that.. so.. ,” Yoosung instantly denied the assumption, trying his best to hide… to hide what? “..Wait.. Why are you looking at the CCTVs?? Seven, that’s trespassing!!”

 

“I was looking at Elly!! You had it all wrong!!! You get to see Elly face to face!! Just allow me this leeway to see my love!,” Seven defended himself, curling himself into a cocoon like shape while hugging one of the resident cat whom had took a liking on Seven. “…Still, Yoosung… I think you have to be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt and assumed an expectation.. You have yet to understand if you admire him or attracted to him, right?,”

 

“.….why does it has to be so confusing? Isn’t it enough for me to say that I have feelings for Jumin? It justifies what my intentions are…,” Yoosung huffed, feeling his cheeks have a couple of pink shade as he spoke.

 

“...So.. does this means you’re going to confess to him like we had discussed earlier?,” Seven leaned his elbows to the coffee table as he whispered the words softly. “Can I still bake a cake and organize an online party if he says yes?”

 

“Seven, you idiot…,” Yoosung laughed, shaking his head at his friend’s silliness. Yes, this is Seven-Oh-Seven…. The Defender of Justice, and best wingman to seek if in need of help to set up for a mini celebration. “I’m here to lessen your burden and lets you focus on the time and energy to plan how you’re going to do the confession~!,” the hacker gave a thumbs up at Yoosung, grinning wide.


	13. Lower The Heat When The Bottom of The Egg Has Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years~!!!!
> 
> Have more fluff~!

A day after Yoosung’s last day at the office, he received a text - an invitation to be exact, from Jumin Han himself… after two long weeks of not hearing from him.Two weeks long since he had slipped the love confession note. Two weeks of silence (except that one short text of thank you before Jumin’s boarding time), two weeks long of not talking to each other. (Two long weeks without seeing Elizabeth 3rd too. Yoosung miss the Persian beauty.).

 

Did the note scared him off?… but he received a text from Jumin, thanking him for the breakfast bento. So, what happened..? Is there a shift in the market which caused a sudden increase in workload? Jaehee will normally inform everyone and surely Jumin will organize a sudden meeting to inform the paradigm change… but then - wouldn’t Yoosung be involved at least? Unless it is because his contract had come to an end, plus his role as an intern..? If that is the case, he shouldn’t make himself worry too much about this… Right? Still.. it stung a little to be shun out from the rest of the workmate..

 

Yoosung groaned to himself, shaking off such thoughts. He knows that he himself is over reacting to something that might had not meant anything to the others. There were a lot of times where MC or Zen will talk to him in private, trying to ease his worries whenever he got into a heated argument with V (and sometimes Jumin) on some menial maters. He recalled a time when Zen turned up to his door with a carton of beer after one of those disagreement he had in the chat group. They were organizing a Christmas Charity party but instead of under RFA’s name, V and Jumin made it looked like it’s from C&R. Yoosung was furious of course. Plus, those two idiots didn’t do a single work except demanding how things should turn out. At the end of the day, he realized that the at of giving is more important than worrying about in whose name it should be.

 

However, in his current situation…. Yoosung stared at the screen of his flip phone, re-reading the words of the short text from Jumin;

 

_‘Dinner. 8:30pm. Driver Kim will bring your attire.’_

__

His brows furrowed into a knot, confused to why Driver Kim is bringing his ‘attire’. Are they going to somewhere really fancy..? The blonde doesn’t really mind to be honest.. but he is more worried with the fact of what others will think of Jumin. Yoosung is just but a mere commoner and to have Jumin spend his money on him.. It felt utterly wrong. Although Jumin had told him countless times that it was nothing.. (BUT THE THINGS HE GAVE HIM COST TWICE THE AMOUNT OF SALARY HE MADE AS AN INTERN!! HOW CAN HE NOT WORRY?!). Then there was that one time they had stumbled onto one of Jumin’s clients in one of the restaurants. That man made a passing remark at how young Jumin’s companion is for the evening... Yoosung was pissed, of course but he held his tongue. He really dislike how others thinks that Jumin is like his father.

 

_‘Alright. And you better tell me what you’ve did the past two weeks. You have me worried’_

 

Yoosung clicked his tongue, annoyed that he realized that he can’t add in that last sentence. They’re not exactly an item yet and he is just probably the only one between the two of them who are feeling this way. Immediately, he erased the whole text and re-write a new one.

 

_‘Alright. Just nothing too fancy, Please’_

 

He pressed the sent button and placed the phone next to him, his eyes wandered to the digital alarm clock on his reading table. 4:30pm. Welp, he has four hours to get ready. A good long shower will do justice and he’ll have enough time to self-braid his hair. He’ll just have to re-watch one one of those TubeYou videos-

 

_‘I Guess you can Marc my words or I will have to Reebok at another restaurant’_

 

“What is this…?,” Yoosung laughed, not really understanding what Jumin is trying to say. Is it an attempt to use pun? Did he just discovered something during his business trip or meetings with clients? Despite having a very stoic appearance, Jumin is open and eager to try things he finds cute and funny. Yoosung did recalled a time when Jumin asked him about slangs people his age used in university. It was out of curiousity, according to Jumin and it was hilarious how he responded to each new words he had learned. Turns out that he is using it against Jaehee on days he doesn’t want to work or on the days Zen is being superbly annoying in the chat room. (His favourite slang seems to be ‘Ya’ because it successfully annoys Jaehee 99% of the time in the chatroom).

 

“Idiot,” the blonde shook his head, his smile plastered to his lips. The thought warmed up his chest, ridding away the worry that he had been carrying for a while. Maybe Jumin was busy and he was only over thinking. Well, that’s that~! He grabbed his towel and heads to the shower - at least they’re meeting tonight and that is all what matters.

 

\--

 

7pm

 

“Yoosungiiiii,” Ji Ae- Unnie came through the door, giving him a really, really strong hug - her voice, although a little too high pitch, it warms his heart to know that he is remembered by a person he had met only a few weeks a go. Still, it puzzled him why she is here. “What are you doing here? More like.. how did you know my address??”

 

“How did you know where I live? You’re not stalking me, are you?” the lady chuckled and shook her index finger infront of him, letting herself inside as she carried the items into the main room. “Yoosungiii~ you’re a gamer? I didn’t know that you’re one since you look different outside,” she teased as she checks out the figurines he had set up on his display shelves next to his big screen tv.

 

“Ah… yes. I’m here because It seems like your boyfriend likes my service previously. So, he is sending me directly to your place to help you to get ready~! I even helped him to pick an outfit for you,” she immediately explained and strike a pose - expressing her proud-self to be finally taken notice by a big gun from the corporate world.

 

“BOYFRIEND?!!” his heart almost jumped out from his throat- his whole face turned beet red from the words he heard from the stylist’s mouth. “NO WAY! I DON’T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!”

 

“Oh?… if Mr. Han isn’t your boyfriend, he wouldn’t go as far as getting someone to help him choose an attire or hire a personal stylist for you,” the older lady had a smug on her face, her cunning eyes shines as she placed down her make up kit on the table. “And he told me that he is going to bring you somewhere.. but I can’t tell~! He paid me to keep quiet,”

 

“Ji Ae-unnie.. You’re very mean sometimes..,” Yoosung whined, sitting himself on the chair that is next to the stylist’s make up kit, a pout on his lips. Well, at least he now knows her purpose and he is pretty much resigned to the fact that Jumin will not take no as an answer. He is not Zen to begin with and he suppose that he doesn’t mind it if Jumin wants to do something for him.. as long as he can return the gesture.

 

“Mnnn, because you’re cute when you blush. I guess that’s why Mr. Han has a liking on you,” she teased even further. “Oh, before I forget - Mr Han requested these for you. I guess there is something he wants to show?,” she handed him a sealed bottle with green coloured lenses.

 

“Green contacts..…?”

 

“Ah, it’s the only one we had for your prescription. I hope you don’t mind?” the stylish smiled apologetically.

 

Yoosung shook his head, smiling at the other. “It’s fine. I have more concern to why he drags me to expensive dinners and gives me expensive clothes.. Please don’t tell me the outfit is too..? “ the blonde could tell that it is from the way Ji Ae laughed awkwardly, her smile faltered slightly. “I’ll put this on.. and please no crazy make up like last time. I have a hard time to remove the eye make up.

 

“As you wish!”

 

\--

 

 

__7:30 pm_ _

__

“Are you serious..,” Yoosung whined, tugging on the sleeves of his knitted cardigan (that reached close to his knees), as Ji-Ae tied the laces of his boots. “I don’t look like myself in this clothes,” he frowned as he sees his reflection across him. Although he looked nice with the coordination; long light brown cardigan, cream coloured long t-shirt, and underneath it he is wearing a pair of dark leggings and knee high boots. His hair is braided elven style, fake flower as accessories.. he just wish he could rid them.. To Yoosung, he still finds it awkward in this new look- It felt like he is wearing another person’s skin with all these layers of clothes and light make up.

 

“Says the person who is only with his hoodies and jeans. You have to learn to dress well! Take it from your boyfriend!,”

 

“Ji-Ae unnie! Jumin is not my boyfriend. We’re just friends,” his mouth stuttered, tucking his hands into the cardigan’s pockets. Jeez, he’ll really think of Jumin as his boyfriend if the stylist keeps insisting! But that will be a false hope to himself.

 

“Mnhmm, tell me once you’re back from the date. I’ll bet with ya that he’ll kiss you at the end of the day~,” she got up and grabbed what it seems like a bottle of lip tint. She had him part his lips as she swipe the cherry blossom colour across his lips, then ushered him out of the door and straight to the car where Driver Kim has been waiting. “It’s almost time! You better hurry!.. and good luck~!,”

 

\--

 

__8:30 pm_ _

 

Yoosung felt like murdering someone as the maître d'hôtel escorted him to a private corner of the superbly fancy restaurant. Everything around him is screaming luxury and not one of the patrons who were having their meals there were around his age. The stares he received from each and every one of them - the men were oogling at him as if he was fresh blood - some ladies mistook him as a girl and there is a hint of bitter envy if he manage to catch those eyes. Luckily Jumin was not next to him as he walked through the floor…

 

“This way, Miss,” the maitre pulled back a curtain which reveals a private lounge with a beautiful view. He nodded his head as a thanks and trying not to break the image the other had on him initially. If they’ve confused him as a lady, might as well let them think of it that way. He finds it funny… and maybe he’ll let them know at the end of the dinner with Jumin.

 

“Yoosung,” Jumin greeted him as soon as he entered the area - the maitre pulling the curtain back to give them their privacy. Unexpectedly, the corporate heir got up from his seat - a wide smile on his handsome face. “You look stunning for the evening. I am glad you can make it,” the corporate heir stood close before Yoosung, taking one of his hands gently and pressed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

 

Oh my god.

 

He thinks his heart just combusted while his brain is trying to figure out what had just happened. His head felt dizzy with the sudden ‘attack’ and how close Jumin is to him. That charming smile and those dark hungry, attentive eyes - is he being eaten alive? That gaze, although soft - the emotions are super intense and.. and..

 

“I see that you’re wearing the contacts… The colour really suits you,” that soft tone.. and that dazzling smile charmed Yoosung once again. His brain has probably melted from all the blushing and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears as the older man caress his hair. Those long beautiful fingers, gently running through his locks, sending shockwaves to Yoosung’s senses.

 

Oh my god. Help.

 

“J-Jumin.. I think I need to sit down,” Yoosung said and gave a gentle squeeze on the older man’s hand. No shit, he is too embarrassed to be given all of these compliments and attention from the person he admires.. and he is right now had fallen head over heels for this man at this moment. Is this how it is like to those ladies whom he had managed to persuade them to sign the business contracts. Really now.

 

“Certainly. I apologise for my rude behaviour.. but you certainly look beautiful tonight,” Jumin helped him to his seat, taking off the cardigan he was wearing. “I’ve ordered the food - I hope you don’t mind. I’ve made sure it’s all in those sample size so you’ll be able to try everything. The next time we come here, you will be able to try the ones you like,” the man rambled on as he picked up his glass of red wine, sipping it gracefully.

 

Yoosung picked up his, obviously a sparkling juice instead of alcohol. He has low tolerance for them and rather not consume any unless they’re at home. Wait.. did he just called Jumin’s place, his home? “Um.. how have you been doing? You’ve been quiet… and you missed my farewell party,” Yoosung tried to act normal in his seat... His brain cells are working hard to find the “How to Normal” manual as he nervously fidget in his seat.

 

“Ah.. I was busy these few weeks… After my business trip, my father kickstarted a new cafe project for his current girlfriend, Ms. Choi. I had to go back and forth to Gangnam to attend to her requests,” Yoosung noticed how grim Jumin’s face is whenever he mentions the word ‘Father’ and ‘Girlfriend’ in one sentence. It is not a hidden secret to the whole Korea that Jumin’s father is a womanizer. “I sincerely apologise for not being there,”

 

“Cafe’ Project? What happened to the Luxury Shoe Boutique project?”

 

“It seems like it didn’t gain any profit for the company. If I have my way, I will reject that proposal upfront before it had gone through the processing office,” that resigned sigh had Yoosung giggled a little. Jumin may not look like it but his childish side pops it’s head out whenever he is stressed with work that he dislike doing. There were some morning the corporate boss refuse to wake up, wanting to stay in bed because work is ‘no fun’ and he doesn’t want to meet with ‘bummer clients’. It took a lot of persuading from Yoosung and a heck of scoldings from Jaehee. Heh, good times…

 

“Let’s not talk about work. You’ve worked hard for these two weeks. Let’s celebrate and enjoy ourselves for the evening,” Yoosung raised up his glass, an abashed look as he tried his best to cheer the other. The best he could do is to enjoy the evening together with Jumin and catch up with each other.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you have a place you would like to go? It’s still early to call it a day,” Jumin dabbed the napkin on his mouth after taking the last sip from his glass. “..and you’ve insisted nothing fancy. I couldn’t think of anything that is not… fancy,” the director admitted with an apologetic tone to his voice.

 

“Have you tried any soft serve ice cream? There is one nearby the area and we can eat it at the park,” Yoosung suggested, his eyes lit up with the given opportunity to pull the other man into commoner’s world. Just like the last time when he introduced donuts - the man was utterly clueless and thought it’s Beignet (you fucking fancy rich asshole) when he described the simple, delicious pastry. They had almost got into a silly argument over a name of a pastry. That’s where the both of them realized how different their worlds are in perspective.

“I had some good ones before.. but as long it’s not sprinkled with gold, I’m willing to try new things,” Jumin called for the bill with a swift hand motion to the maitre.   

 

“..G-gold..?” a confused look on Yoosung’s face explained it all. Who the hell eats ice cream with gold? Super rich people of course. There’s no way Gold has any flavour right..? “It’s just a one dollar ice cream. Nothing too fancy..,” Yoosung explained as Jumin signed the small receipt paper and handed the pen to the maitre, taking his platinum card and slipped it into his flat minimalist wallet. No sight of cash in it. A good opportunity for Yoosung to drag this man to ‘cash only’ shops. (Alright, now is his chance to treat Mr. Director!).

 

Excitedly, he took hold of Jumin’s hand as soon as they exited the restaurant and dragged the older man through the busy crowd. He could careless what everyone around is saying - a young college boy dragging an important business man in hand to a local park for ice cream - to hell with that! Right now, he wants to share a part of his life with Jumin, the little things that he thinks the other will come to enjoy too! Life doesn’t have to always be extravagant and luxurious all the time.

 

“Two please!” Yoosung told the ice cream vendor when he found the exact ice cream shop he was talking about to Jumin. He finally turned to face the older man to find him out of breath, looking a little disheveled to be suddenly drag out of his will. Still, he didn’t say a word of protest as he regain his breathing. “Sorry, I got excited. I really want to show you some of the places I like to go. You’ve been doing that a lot to me.. So, think of this as a returned favour,” he immediately paid for the ice cream and handed one to Mr. Director.

 

“Ah.. thank you… Just.. inform me earlier,” Jumin took the ice cream off his hand with his right and held him with his left entwining their fingers together. “Now, show me this park we have speak of earlier?”

 

Yoosung swears his soul escaped from his mouth and screamed on his behalf. Is it really okay for them to hold hands in public? Is it really okayyyy..????!?!?!?!?

 

“Um, yeah. We should head over that direction,” Yoosung pointed with his ice cream, his gaze averted away from the man next to him as he moved his heavy lead legs over to the park. Yoosung Kim. Yoosung calm the fuck down. It’s just a walk at the park. WALK AT THE PARK. Like those dating sims game you play when you’re bored of LOLOL.

 

Wait, how does the dating sims go again?

 

 

  * Asking out - C **heck.** _(More like Jumin did the asking out)_
  * Dressed for the occasion - C **heck.** _(Jumin had a stylist barging at his door to help him get ready)_
  * Lunch / Dinner - **Check.** _(Fancy restaurant as always)_
  * Desserts & Entertainment - **In progress** _(Finally his time to shine!)_
  * Kiss & Intimate session - **In-pro-**



 

 

In a swift moment, he chowed down his soft serve in one go. Too embarassed to admit to his inner wants with his companion next to him. Did he just think this is part of a game? And the thought of getting intimate with Jumin all of the sudden…. What the hell is going on with him? Surely this is just him getting ahead of everything and disregarding what Jumin might think about them. (but.. but they’re holding hands!!).

 

“OWwwwwwww!!,” He held the top of his head when the freeze kicked in, causing a sharp pain to the top of his head.

 

“Yoosung, are you alright?,” Jumin is leaning in too close, his voice is booming in Yoosung’s ears. He lifted up the blonde’s chin to take a good look. Concern painted in his voice as he analyzed ever part of Yoosung’s face, tracing any abnormalities. “Brain freeze. I ate the ice cream too fast,” Yoosung laughed, squeezing his eyes shut. He’ll act like his normal silly self. Jumin won’t notice anything, right?

 

“Ah.. so.. you’re not suppose to eat that fast? I thought I was eating it wrong,” he held up his half eaten soft serve. “I was about to do the same when you’ve finished yours…,” Yoosung was about to make another excuse when Jumin had landed a quick surprise kiss to the corner of his lips, and withdrew back with a cheeky grin. “You had ice cream on your lips - and I can’t help to pass the chance,” a soft laughter emitted from the older man to see the surprised look on Yoosung's face - he seemed like a deer caught in a headlight.. but his face is blushing madly. So adorable, he can't pass the chance. 

"Go out with me,"


	14. Put Cheese And Fried Rice on Top of The Omelette.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll take that as a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo~! Another update!

“Go out with me,”

Yoosung could hear his inner voice shrieking from the sudden kiss -the direct contact lingers like a icy hot balm swipe across the skin, stinging mildly to remind him of it’s presence although transparent to the naked eyes.. He has not prepared himself mentally for this, nor did he think things will turn out this far.

“..Wha-,” his voice hiked a pitch higher as words failed on him, choking on every syllables he tried to speak. ( _How classic_ , Yoosung. Not any different with making typos in the chatroom). Should he blame it on his heartbeat that is thrumming loudly in his ear - he swears that he is about to have a heart attack if this goes on.

“Go out with me… Isn’t that what youngsters say these days?,” Jumin tried to explain himself, taking another calculative bite from his soft serve. The initial image of Jumin (he had been the cool and calm Director through out the evening and his words speaks that he has no doubts of what he is saying up until recently) and the intense atmosphere that had been painted over by Yoosung’s own nervousness due to his own insecurities to stand next to Jumin immediately dissipate into thin air. The relief made the blond let out a hearty laughter, grinning ear to ear as he sees Mr. Director seems to be at lost, wondering if he did use the correct terms.

“You’re not wrong but you could have just wait until I said something!,” the blond’s laughter finally turned into soft giggles.

“You had a confused look. I figured that I might had used the wrong words, hence why I explained immediately. I greatly detest the idea of being wrong,” the older man turned his face away, a hint of blush had crept up to his ears. “Would you rather if I had just kissed you instead? That might had come with a better outcome and leave you speechless for the whole evening?” he swept back smoothly into the conversation, not backing down until he achieve what he had aimed for today.

“...You’re mean, Mr. Director,” Yoosung tugged on a pout - not that he minded being teased by Jumin at a time like this. He loves the attention given and it calmed his unnecessary thoughts that had been bugging him for the past few months. Ever since he caught feelings with the heir of C & R, he had these thoughts that he does not has what it takes to stand next to him nor does he has a shot to be consider or taken seriously or by Mr. Han. This evening, right now - those demons were laid to rest as he stood before the man himself who is eager to wait for his answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes,”

“W-wait! I’m not prepared!!,” Yoosung shielded Jumin’s lips with his palm, just in time when the older man had leaned in for a direct kiss. “This…! This is my first kiss! So.. So.. please let me prepare myself!,” he stuttered but managed to put his words across.

“If that is the case… I am certain you will have to initiate this kiss then,” a tiny smile came to view… almost devilish if it’s not due to Jumin’s prim and proper manner. Jumin straightened himself up, patiently waiting for Yoosung to instigate the first step.

 

_Inhale.. Exhale.. Inhale!!!_

Yoosung pressed his lips into a thin line, fists rolling and unrolling into a ball as he tried to gather his courage and thinking of possible ways not to fuck this shit up. He is so nervous - so so so nervous that he might come off too awkward with this opportunity.. A kiss.. A KISS! Not JUST A KISS. It is the first kiss with the person he likes the most! THE MOST! He wants to give a good impressions even if it’s his first kiss!!!

“My ice cream is melting, Yoosung…I wish not to waste it,”

“Yes!!,” he immediately took a step closer, closing the gap in between them.

Carefully, he placed his hands on Jumin’s sturdy shoulders (although not as strong as Zen’s) as leverage to push himself on tiptoes. He tilted his head to the side as he closed in to the older man’s handsome face, reaching over to brush his own lips against Jumin’s - once, twice, and a soft tug on his lower lip - then quickly withdrew himself away, too afraid that he might go overboard for a simple kiss.

“You’re a _terrible_ kisser. Your nose bumped into mine,” he saw a smirk from those dark eyes, mocking him playfully.

“Of course I am! It is my _first_ kiss!,” Jumin’s turn to laugh - his melodious voice had Yoosung’s heart flutters ever harder. “I just need some practice! I will get better! You’ll just have to wait!,” he tried to defend his honor. Hey! He is a late bloomer after all!!

“Am I allowed to assume that you will be taking those questionable courses that offers this services? If it is, I am not going to allow you to do so,” Jumin licked off the melting ice cream, making sure that it won’t run off too far down the cone.

“Of course I am not!,” Yoosung shook his head and crossed his arms, trying to act offended. “I just have to do this..,” He raised his arm, pulling back his sleeve to expose half of his forearm and demonstrate how he practiced his kisses;… by kissing on his arm.

“...This is probably the first time I’ve heard or seen such things,” Jumin commented offhandedly. “Isn’t this what school children usually do..?”

 

…..

 

“I’M GOING BACK HOME!” his pride, his honor, all down the drain. Jumin can be really mean without realizing! Yoosung felt like tearing up to lose his face for their first date. It’s funny to some but not to this virgin-to-everything guy.

“Yoosung,” Jumin had caught him by his arm, stopping him from leaving. “At a time like this.. shouldn’t you say ‘ _Please mentor me_ ’?… I am not going to take a bad kisser as my lover” That sly smile on his lips… Yoosung averted his gaze away, his heart can’t take it with these teasing. Two weeks of not hearing from him, then now he is all over him - the courting, the compliments, and now the teasing..

“..Please.. mentor me,”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yoosung, your phone is ringing!” his classmate next to him elbowed him hard on the sides with an angry glare.

 

He had been daydreaming about that evening. The first date he had went out with Jumin and the first kiss he had given to the man. Right after he asked the other man to mentor him, Jumin had swipe the soft serve to his lips and teased him into a whole make out session...

IN. THE. PARK.

He was both glad and horrified to display such affection in public - it was too bold for him to do such a thing!! He is still an innocent child (?) Kind of! A late bloomer!!! He is pretty sure Zen might be able to do such a thing with MC being the typical romantic man he is.

“YOOSUNG, YOUR PHONE!”

“Owwwohhh. Shit! Sorry!” He immediately put it to silence, awkwardly smiling at the fuming lecturer who was glaring daggers at him. Uh-oh.. like seriously.. he is in deep shit right now

“Because Mr. Kim has decided to selfishly interrupt my class - everyone, take out a piece of paper. It’s Quiz time,” the whole class groaned loudly, the sound of papers shifting in the class were audible. Oh damn, everyone is seriously going to hate him if the quiz is difficult.

There goes everyone’s 2%. from this class.

There goes his reputation for this whole semester!!

Right after the period ends, Yoosung quickly flipped his phone open to check on the miscalls he had. Obviously, they are all from an unknown number and he has never seen them before. Who is it? Should he call back..? Should he- and his phone rang in his hands.

“Hello..? Jumin?”

 

* * *

 

“Yoosung, do you have time after school for this weekend?” his white companion purred softly under his touch. He shifted when Yoosung was speaking on the line, having Elizabeth 3rd moved to the couch as he got up, sauntering into the small closet in the second guestroom.“If you are, I want you to meet your talent manager who will be taking care of you,”His hand unhooked a dress from the railing, eyeing the details before putting it back and taking out another outfit; a loose long dress shirt with light blue vertical stripes, the length reaches down to Yoosung’s knees. Clipped together with it is a pair of fern-coloured leggings. He reached for a slightly oversized coat to go over the shirt and walked out with the current coordinate, placing it on the bed. “I will be sending your stylist to your place to help you with preparation,” He fixed the dress’s position, trying to smooth out the crease formed on the shirt.  

“Do you still have the contacts you wore last time..? Yeah.. he will have to take a few pictures of you during the meeting to submit for a new project.. mnhmm.. Ji Ae will take care of the make up…yes…,” he pulled out a pair of boots - slightly irritated with the thought that Yoosung could not wear it. His feet is bigger than Rika’s after all. Such a waste…

“Yes..? You want to come over..?” he waited for a few seconds to reconsider. Should he allow him to come by before the initial meet with the manager..? He has to play his cards right - they had only just begun seriously seeing each other barely five days. “Maybe after your meeting with your manager. My schedule is too packed.. and I have Lunch dates with my father regarding his side projects… Yes..,” he placed the boots aside, considering if he can ask one of his men to find something similar but in a bigger size. The look will not be complete without a pair of good shoes. Without the shoes, he will have to get a different accessories to have it all matched.. Ah.. the frustration.. Maybe he should find another coordinate…? But he is in the mood for a mellow, submissive, yet adorable appearance.

Jumin highly believes in the idea that people’s behaviour change as in accordance to how they dress. Which is why suits and ties are perfect attires to be worn at work- to keep the employees in their working mode and engage in highly efficient and productive behaviour. Actors too changed the way they behave when they’re in costume. He had watched Zen countless times and finds his attitude change when he is wearing one of his character’s costumes. A perfect switch he can put on Yoosung - if he will slowly change as his cousin’s.

Jumin doesn’t expects it to work 100%… He understands that most things won’t work his way. Still, the main idea itself.. It ease something within him whenever he manage to catch a glimpse of Rika in this boy. Like that evening when he was dragged to get ice cream.The view of Yoosung from the back.. it resembles her’s well.. The hair, the clothes, the emotions he once felt from her eagerness, her scent..  

And the taste of those lips.. Not that he managed to get the exact same thing.. but the sweet taste from the chap stick Yoosung had wore that evening - the one he had instruct Ji Ae to make Yoosung use them - it painted an almost perfect picture of Rika before him.

Almost.. because Yoosung was too clumsy with the kisses. Almost perfect because Jumin wasn’t expecting something hard to be pressed against his thigh when they were in a full make out session.  He had forgotten that Yoosung is still a man after all.. Maybe he should approached him from the back or the sides if he wants to keep his fantasy intact. Yet, the faces Yoosung made and the quiet little moans are quite adorable. Such a conflicting matter.... but he wants more of it...   

“Study hard. I’ll talk to you later, Love,” he emphasized on the new pet name he gave to the boy - something he had considered calling Rika if they had been together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace your heart.  
> It's going to get twisted


	15. Use The Spatula to Fold Both Sides of Omelette Toward The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs to harvest his special tree soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Two chapters in less than one hour??!!
> 
> I'm feeling Jumin's bad ending side in my head. So i had to write it out before it went away!.  
> I'm pretty sure everyone is like sadf;asbf;aksbf WHEN ARE THE TWO GOING TO INTERACT?  
> Keeping y'all on ya toes! cuz i'm evil that way.

He had been very calculative with his every moves, careful with his every plans, precise with his decisions. The project director thumbed through each photos he had received from the talent manager he had hired recently, looking through every prints as he admires his play thing. Yoosung's long blond tresses settles perfectly well with his face - tied up into fancy bun or pretty elaborated braids, or let down in a more relaxed and casual looks. Both ways are pulled off flawlessly, he might be able to rival Zen’s beauty if these prints ever get out there in public.

 

If.. it ever get out there..

 

He chuckled softly as he stacked the photos next to one another as he continued to admire the beauty he had created… The same thing is re-occurring again… different people but with the same motive. He is no different like his old friend V. Multiple times V had organized a photoshoot with Rika, with claims that she is his muse and he wished to put one of her images up in one of his exhibition. None of those pictures had ever seen the face of the sun except for the ones that is in their living room; a huge print on canvas of Rika’s side profile meant to be kept as memories.

 

Jumin used to question V to why he would waste such a beautiful art, though… now he understood his feelings.. his intentions.. These pictures which carried intimate emotions, important memories.. sentiments from this person you adore - truly, you rather want to keep it to yourself, treasure it.. possess it as your own. It is meant for you own personal viewing and no one else’s. You want to manipulate them as your own but you know in reality that is something frowned upon - forbidden in fact.

 

But isn’t these acts were out of love? Out of devotion? It puzzled Jumin greatly why society has such rules when he sees these acts are to protect each other’s interest.

 

Aside of that, his Lunch dates with his father has become more bearable. He slowly understood to why his father loves to dote on the women who kept him happy. They provided him with companionship that none would offer, listen to his boring stories of the business worlds, and pleased him in bed, allowing him to experience life as he was once a young lad. Although he doesn’t really agree to some, but he can see why in return his father granted them luxuries in life. It is the same thing that he is doing for Yoosung.

 

It had been four months since Yoosung had begun his career as a talent - or so what it may had seemed to the boy. All these wihle, it had been nothing but a farce to keep the blonde within close proximity and with someone who will report to Jumin 24/7. That talent manager? Is one of Jumin’s personal assistant. The expensive shoots that Yoosung had attended to under the pretense it was meant for a new clothing line from C & R’s franchise? Those photos were only for Jumin’s personal collection - though he did included a few in the Look Book they were to publish soon. There is no way he is going to share his favourite possession to the rest of the world.

 

All these pretense he had created for Yoosung Kim; his personal side project without Jaehee’s knowledge, is was meant to create a world for the boy to feel safe but at the same time able to step into danger zones (which Jumin himself created for Yoosung) to explore himself better while gaining his confidence as a person. This was all evidently clear on the very first day of his Internship in C & R, the boy was too afraid to speak up for himself, in fear that others will hate him. His insecurities towards his capabilities to be part of the R.F.A had Jumin worried that he might disappear one day without a trace. Hence, the reason to why he had forked out his own money for this expensive personal project.

 

However, it wasn’t too painful on the wallet as he was able to witness the changes in Yoosung. The times he had seen Yoosung put on his best front as he faced his challenges head on, then there are the times when he looked like a lost puppy with his tail between his legs as he came back crawling to Jumin’s lap whenever he needs some encouragement; physically and emotionally. It was all worth the time and money he had invested on as Yoosung - The classes he had made him go to fix his manners, the workshops he had the manager assigned him to learn skills like flower arranging and origami folding.. ah.. he is feeling a little too excited.. The time is very near for him to harvest his hardwork.

But of course, he had the same nagging thing that had been bothering from the very first day he had kissed Yoosung. Whenever he held the boy in an embrace or when they shared a very intimate kiss, his mind is unable to correlate Yoosung to Rika.. and his fantasy is easily dampened and shattered by the touch or by the sight of it. This had been a growing problem and he gets a little uneasy when Yoosung is dressed down to his comfortable t-shirt and sweats whenever they’re home. Jumin finds that he is unable to give the same affection and attention if his aesthetic demands were not fulfilled.

 

Oh..

Perhaps.. he could use the same training researchers used for dogs? What was it called again.. classic conditioning?… It can go unnoticed and he can cultivate Yoosung to maintain his style at all times. Then he will have to us the ignore and reward method.. Reward Yoosung with more attention whenever he is wearing the dresses Jumin gave him, compliment him well, and reward him with affectionate kisses..

 

Kisses..

 

He traced his finger upon one of the prints - one that really looked like that bewitched women. The bright happy eyes with a gentle smile.. from the lips that lied.. those lips.. they have to be punished for spouting such lies, for speaking such abhorrent ideas..

 

Those lips.. He wants them upon his, want them to be ravished, enraptured. He wants to steal the same kiss she had taken away in the most crude and dehumanized way. He wants to punish her for making him feeling so lost in these frightful thoughts… night upon night he had nightmares of betraying his own friend - but he wanted it. Oh, he wanted them so badly to be his..

 

“Ngh…,” Jumin pressed his lips against the back of his knuckle, muffling his moan. He knows that he has an erection from all of these possessive thoughts… He wonders.. how lovely it will be if Rika is in between his legs to get him off these troubling thoughts. “Hah.. but you’re the reason I am like this,” he undid his zipper, pulling out his manhood that is glad to be out from it’s confinement. Still - his inner voice beckoned, it will be a lovely sight to slap her face with this and shove her face onto his crotch. He hissed a sharply as he slide his thumb across his slit -how long has it been since he had touched himself with these thoughts? The last he had relieved himself is a few weeks a go when he was at the Bahamas. (a lively place with lively people.) He had paid a blonde bartender to blow him behind the bars. It was good.. but he would prefer if it was Yoosung.

 

The naive, unknowing blonde. It will be too easy to corrupt him. The director shiver as he imagined the teary face the blonde would made - his lips might have been a little swollen from all the intense kisses they had shared before. His long blonde locks will be in a mess and Jumin will have to hold it back as his head bobbed up and down in between Jumin’s thighs. Yes.. he would let the boy take his time to experiment, rolled his tongue (they are but a snake) around his head.. Should he bound Yoosung’s hand before hand..? Maybe.. it will be an interesting play once he starts thrusting his hip into the boy’s face. Jumin will welcome the sound of Yoosung’s muffled scream as he choked on his cock. He would rut in that selfish mouth and smear his seeds to mark them as his belonging.

 

Feeling the sticky liquid of his own in his palm, he lazily grabbed a couple of tissue from the tissue box nearby, cleaning himself through and through. He had to.. this is his office after all. Once he tucked his belt in it’s rightful place, he stacked the photos neatly and kept it into an envelope, placing it into his private drawer.

 

He needs to harvest his special tree soon. He couldn’t wait for it to ripe… should he really wait for it to ripe..? Some fruits are better eaten before it ripens…

 

Ask and you shall receive.. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp!
> 
> Jumin's infidelity!!!
> 
> Eheheh.  
> eheh.


	16. Slowly Move The Omurice to The Edge of The Pan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a hassle when you've experience luxury.  
> Yoosung had a hard time going out alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK.  
> This is a longer chapter to compensate for my brief hiatus!

**_-Chatroom-_ **

 

Zen: Oh man, this place is a little too quiet these days. Should I spam my selfies here to make things interesting?

 

Jaehee: Please, by all means! I welcome it with open arms.

 

MC: Zenny~!! How’s work, love?

 

Zen: It’s great so far. We are finally trying out our costumes and using actual props for rehearsals. There are words that they might film the premier as part of merchandise at the end of the year.

 

Seven: You got me at costumes and props.

 

Zen: Seven, have you been lurking all these while?

 

Seven: Maybe…? I’ve been busy checking on the CCTVs while gaming on the other screen.

 

Zen:…Do I need to know more….?

 

Seven: Do you?

 

Jaehee:….I don’t think we need to know the details.

 

MC: Is it another mission?

 

Seven: Missions checking on my Elly to see if she’s happy~!

 

Jaehee: You do realize that Jumin will file a lawsuit against you if he finds out…?

 

Seven: It’s not like he is here often. He seemed to be too busy these days too… Speaking of which - Is Yoosung still working in C&R?

 

MC: Isn’t his internship is only for three months?

 

Jaehee: He is back to classes but I do see him around the building on several events. It seems like he is an ambassador for one of our small projects.

 

Zen: Ah, so that answers the mystery to why he rarely comes online!!! I suppose he is no longer so engrossed in LOLOL too, then.

 

Seven: Hmmm.. wait. Let me just.. try something.

 

_**-Seven has logged out-** _

 

MC: ??…

 

Zen: …??…

 

Jaehee: …Why do I have a bad feeling about this..

 

-Yoosung has entered the chatroom-

 

-Seven has entered the chatroom-

 

Yoosung: MC, ARE YOU OKAY?!

 

Zen: ??

 

Mc:…. uh, yes..? I am okay?

 

Jaehee: … Seven….

 

Seven: Sorry, I had to tell a while lie to get him come online.

 

Yoosung: …Sevennnnn!!! I was SERIOUSLY worried!!! Don’t ever use that excuse! You’ll jinx it!… And I almost choked on my chocolate milk just now. Jesus Christ!

 

Zen: Well, glad to see you around, Yoosung. I heard you’re now back to your studies... and working as an ambassador for C & R?

 

MC: It sounds interesting, Yoosung. What is it all about?

 

Yoosung:…eh… well.. I’ve just begun.. nothing too serious yet. It’s only photoshoots and preparation classes before they let me take the position.. It’s almost similar to the idol system. I’ve just finally started on my language and ethics classes. 

 

Jaehee:.…odd.. I’ve never heard about this… Usually Mr. Han will inform me about new projects be it professional or personal.

 

Yoosung:..Really..?

 

Seven: Hey, since Yoosung is finally in an actual working adult world, why don’t we celebrate..?!! C’mon Yoosung, it’s been a long while since we last drink together!

 

MC: I can’t join for the evening. I have a girl date with Jaehee! We’re watching Zen’s latest play.

 

Zen: Babe~~~~ <3

Well, I guess it’s only us guys?

 

Yoosung: I don’t think Jumin could join either. He is off for a business trip later this evening.

 

Zen: Beer will taste better for this evening then.

 

Seven: ..So… 8pm, BBQ and Beer? Yes / Yes?

 

* * *

 

“Jumin,” Yoosung called out to his beau while tying his hair up into a lazy bun. Jumin was engrossed in choosing his necktie - persistent that he must choose the correct pair or he will be bugged for life. “Jumin-ya-ong~” he pouted with his arms crossed, waiting for the other man to reply. This is not the first time this kind of situation took place. Countless times, Jumin tends to ignore him whenever they’re in a casual, relaxed setting. It irked the undergraduate student how selective Mr. Director is on the times he will give his full attention to Yoosung.

 

“Hmm… yes?” came a short monotone reply, his back towards Yoosung still while he packed the accessory into his bag and shifted to the belt’s drawer.

 

“I’m heading out tonight with Seven and Zen for BBQ and Beer. So,.. I won’t be able to see you off at the airport…,” the blond sat on their bed next to Elizabeth, whom had been watching Jumin packing his things from the very beginning. With the new addition on the bed, she made her way into Yoosung’s lap, claiming her favourite spot - which the boy complied to reward her with pets on her head.

 

“No,”

 

“...No..?” Yoosung had expected this answer the moment he had told Jumin of his plans. “Why not, Jumin? They’re our friends and R.F.A members too” Three months into dating, Jumin’s possessive and over protective side had been bearing his fangs under the pretense of safety. Yoosung doesn’t mind it to be honest - in fact he finds it endearing to know that Jumin __is__  afraid to let him go. Only it’s a little too much when he is unable to have his own free time to meet up with his classmates, gaming friends, and now their own members. “Do you not trust them?

 

The older male finally turned around after locking up his travel bag and setting it next to the dresser. His frown is obvious and that knotted brows… Yoosung wished he could have a steam roller to un-do them. It is the same look he had faced each time Jumin received word that he has more work from his father - or the proposals that were turned down from potential prospects.  

 

“I’m not there next to you… and I don’t trust those two to protect you if anything occurs,”

 

“You’re over-thinking…and I am a man, Jumin. I’m not MC or Jaehee,” he tried to reason. “I can protect myself,” he grumbled with a huff, arms crossed and with a pouty frown to show his protest. “I can take care of myself...!,”

 

“Still.., I worry,” on cue, the sound of Jumin’s exasperate sigh - the sigh Yoosung had known too well what it meant - “Can we not argue and just do as I say”. It is easy to decipher based on how low or how long the sigh is. This skill he had picked up was based on the amount of times he had sit next to Jumin and listened to him talking over the phone with Jaehee or that one time when he tried to convince Zen about his proposal. It’s not too hard to read Jumin’s body language once he had gotten used to his little quirks.

 

“Well, Mr. Director… can we bargain? If you let me join them, I’ll put on those attires that Ji Ae had brought over for the next shoot. I’ll reconsider to use them daily too.,” he had also learned that Jumin likes to dress him up… not that it’s something bad… Just a little out of place..

 

“and change your whole wardrobe before autumn comes,”

 

“What-”

 

“and always have your hair down,” the raven-haired business man tugged on his hairband, letting his perfectly cared hair (thanks to Ji Ae’s hardwork and Jumin’s constant reminder to get his hair treated each month) fall out, cascading to frame his face. “I’ve told you I prefer to see you with your hair down,” Yoosung felt his blush crept up too quickly on his cheeks when Jumin held him firmly by his jaw and lifted his head up to meet their eyes together.

 

“..A..and no security guard either,” he stuttered. If Jumin is going to pitch in more for his plate, might as well he ask for more freedom to meet with his friends. Ever since he agreed to date Mr. Director, there won’t be a time that he won’t find a security guard standing by next to him - and 95% of the time, they tend to scare away the people around him. This is certainly troubling to the student as the guards overwhelmed his lecturers and classmates, resulting him having a difficult time to plan for study groups or making appointments with his lecturers. “..and let me go on my own. No one is going to harm me…,”

 

“.…It is a done deal… I’ll allow you to go this once without me and without a security guard,” a cheeky smirk played on that handsome face. Some days, Yoosung wondered what kind of luck he had to find himself to be held by his man.

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell are they..?” The blonde clicked his tongue as he scanned through the area, looking for a certain red head and a possibly incognito silver haired friends of his. Fingers typing rapidly on his favourite flip phone, asking those two if they have gotten a table for their group.

 

_**-Chatroom-** _

 

Zen: Sorry, running late! I was caught up with last minute meetings with the director.

 

Seven: Grab us a table! I’ll be arriving shortly…. Right after I defeated this boss.

 

Yoosung: Seven, seriously…!!!!

 

He flipped his phone shut, annoyed that Seven is still at his place gaming. Fine, he’ll get them a seat and have them pay the bills for being late. Isn’t it common sense to come early..? or at least inform that they’re going to be late? (Except for Zen, not like he had a choice).The blonde is beyond annoyed and he is more than irritated today. He is not sure if his stars or planets were not aligned - or his luck for today is just plain out right horrible. From the moment Jumin’s driver had sent him off to the train station to now - he had stumbled on problems or misfortunes. First, he had lost his train pass card and he has no small change to buy the tickets from the ticket machine. The counter was temporarily close at the moment and in order to get loose change, he had to exit the station and go across the road to the only convenient store available in the area. What irked him is that the person behind the register mistook him as a lady and had the galls to flirt with him.

Upon returning back to the train station, the rush hour had begun and there is a long queue. He had to wait for at least ten minutes before it was finally his turn to buy his tickets and made a mad dash to the platform, just in time to get into the train. It was super packed and he was pressed to the door each time the train took a turning or when the breaks were on. Halfheartedly, he almost wished that he had taken the van Jumin’s guards would use to send and fetch him to places he needs to go. He could’ve avoid this unnecessary hassle - and the stares he has been getting while using the public transport…. But that will defeat his main purpose! Maybe he is over-thinking all of these and grew a little too aware of his own surroundings. Perhaps having his own personal ride had caused him to loose his cool too easily.. He needs to learn to calm down and be a little more patient.

He clicked his tongue the second time when he felt his shoulder was bumped into a person - influenced by his current annoyed mood. However, he was immediately stunned when the stranger he had bumped into leered at him with such an intense gaze- deadly even with ominous intentions. Yoosung could see his bloodshot, angry eyes behind those faded pink? Silver? messy bangs - (whatever colour it was), he seemed to be like a delinquent students that one should not mess around with.

 

“Fucking Fairy,” he heard the low grumble from the stranger.

 

_..Ugh.. Scary.._

 

Yoosung quickly avert his gaze, bowing his head as a humble apology. He doesn’t want to pick up a fight out of no where. Miraculously, the scary person turned on his heel, stomping his way out - to Yoosung’s relief. If the situation had ended up the other way - the blonde is pretty damn sure Jumin won’t let him go out ever again without a body guard!… and what’s up calling him a fairy. That’s rude and uncalled for! That guy is lucky that Jumin’s body guard isn’t around!

 

He quickly found himself a table and flipped his phone out, angrily tapping away - urging the two idiots to arrive sooner or he’ll finish the whole set to himself! Shoving his phone into his coat’s jacket, he raised his arm up, calling for service from one of the waiters who is around. “Yes, miss? Ready to order…?”

 

“Eh…?” he stared dumbfounded at the waiter, mouth gaping at the term he had used. That’s the second time today.“Um.. well - I’d like to get set C for three pax. My group will be arriving soon,” he carried on. Maybe the guy is tired - it’s almost the end of the whole day to begin with. He will let it slide and let things be. He rather avoid unnecessary conflicts - really. He himself is tired after a long day - all he wants is to have a good time with his comrades! “And please bring out a can a beer for me,” he told the server right before the man left off with the menu.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wahh… It is so packed! Yoosung said he had a table for us,” Zen stretched his arms as they entered the restaurant.

 

“Thank god for that,” Seven hummed as the two of them looked around, scouting for their youngest member through the crowd. It should be an easy feat- given that he dyed his hair blonde compared to all the black mess of hair around.

 

“Do you see him?” Zen asked while trying his best to stay incognito in fear that his fan might be around the corner.

 

“….I don’t see him.. but we can ask that lady there if we can share her table.. she seemed to have extra space,” Seven pointed at a lone lady, her long blonde wavy hair braided and wrapped into a loose bun. It is a warm evening after all - not to mention in a bbq house.

 

“Leave that to me~!,” Zen hummed happily. It has been a while since he had ever approach a lady with his charm (hey, he is a loyal boyfriend and he only use his skills in a time of crisis… and tonight is sort of a crisis!). He struts over and gently tap on the lady’s shoulder, sporting on his best smile which he knows will dazzle just about anyone who sees it. “Excuse me, miss. I apologise if this seems very abrupt, but may my friend and I take the end of your table? I will gladly entertain you and your group as compensation,”

 

“..Zen, what the actual-,” the lady seemed to grabbed him by his collar - a fierce glare from those pastel lilac iris - oh wait- and that voice too. “Are you pulling a joke on me?”

 

“Ohhhh, it’s Yoosung!” Seven took a seat across the blonde with his Chershire cat smile - cunning and mischievous as always. “We didn’t know it was you. You have grown your hair out and changed a lot!,”

 

“Yeah, man~~,” Zen gave away a nervous laughter. How the hell did he mistaken a man for a woman in the first place? Not to mention, It is his own friend to boot! “It has been a really long time since I last saw you. You’ve been busy working for that trust fund kid and now back to your second year in college -… and wow you’ve really changed! Did something happened?,”

 

“Ah.. well..,” the youngest in the group grinned wide, feeling slightly abashed with the amount of attention that is directed towards him. It is a rare situation as he is the one in the group who only ends up listen about others than talking about himself. “I’m sort of a idol-model in training. I have another few more months before my first debut,”

 

“Ehhhh??? How come I’ve never heard of this before?! If there are new idols - I will be the first to know!,” Zen raised up his hand to order some more drinks for him and Seven. “…Still, I’d like to know why they had you dressed up a little too… feminine. Is there a trend out there now for guys to be- ouch!”

 

“Zen-hyung, please. You of all people will know the public’s ideal aesthetic features for an idol. ,” Yoosung had stomped his boot on Zen’s - he had enough to be mistaken as a lady. “I’m appealing to a different type of crowd, thank you very much,”

 

“I hope you don’t attract perverts, Yoosung,” Seven butted in, Zen instantly laughing at the thought. "This is coming from my crossdressing experience!"

 

"But I am not cross-dressing!"

 

"Still, you pass off as a lady.. and.. well.. you reminded me of _her,"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cameo of Saeran!!!  
> ahahaha idk if i want to slot him into this story yet.   
> We'll see how!


	17. Now Put That Omurice On A Plate. Decorate That Plate!

_You reminded me of her._

__

Yoosung twirled a pen in between his fingers as he tried to maintain his focus in class while the lecturer went on something about parasites or bacteria study. The words bothered him although Seven did not imply anything negative about it. They are relatives to begin with and of course they ought to look the same if he grew out his hair this long.

 

Unthinkably, he ran his fingers through his side bangs, combing and tucking them at the back of his ears. Truthfully, when he first decided to dye his hair - he had Rika in his thoughts which had influenced him to dye it blonde. The thought of to be able to be closer to his late cousin or to have something that is similarly close to her has always made him felt happy. How can he not? Rika was the first person that had helped him to become a more sociable, reliable, and ambitious person today. The things they had done together from the past - it always made him genuinely happy and proud of himself. Even if the rest of the members are older than him, Rika always ensure to have him take part and to be noticed by others. For that, he will always love her no matter what.

 

So, why does he has this unsettling feeling when Seven told him that he was reminded of Rika?.. He should felt a little happier, or at least swell with some pride. Rika is a good person and he should be happy that he reminds others of her presence. …

 

But.. Could it be..?

 

There was a time he recalled when everyone had come together for one of the events held at C & R sometime after Rika’s death and before MC came around. He noticed how everyone were still in mourning for her - they were all still speaking of her, remembering the good and the silly moments. Jumin whom had been very lively and active took a turn and became more reserved and silent in the chatroom. The change was noticeable, even by V himself. Everyone had speculated that Jumin might had fallen in love with Rika too back then?… but he retreated because she was with V….

 

He snapped out his phone (secretly that is, he can’t interrupt the class! That is rude!), tapping on the chatroom app and scrolled to Jumin’s name. With a new window open, he starts typing rapidly on the keypad - all of the things that are gnawing at the back of his mind ever since that evening’s hangout with the guys. Halfway through - he halt and stared at the words.

 

Each and every words that screamed out his insecurities, his fears, his fears of failures…

 

What is he doing?…. Asking these unnecessary questions..?

 

Jumin has been nothing but kind and patient with him. Although he can be a little blunt and harsh with his critiques but the things he says and the things he does - it was done out of one’s good interest. There was never a time where Jumin is on the wrong (minus those cat projects or the times he refused to go to work). Yoosung couldn’t find fault with Jumin… These changes… it might be a coincidence..? Jumin doesn’t work directly with the project that Yoosung is in. He had only introduced the job to Yoosung.. and it was the Director that had insisted this kind of image he has to maintain.

 

But what about his obsession with long hair? His lavish expenditures on Yoosung’s wardrobe change? Then there is his unexplained sudden change of behaviour and attitude - he treats Yoosung warmly and more attentively when they’re out compared to when they’re at home. Not to mention how excited he seemed when Yoosung had to put on a dressy-like attire…

 

Why is he suddenly doubting the relationship they are in? Of course Jumin will be more attentive when they are out together. It is probably the only time he can spare for them. Mr. Director is constantly busy and Yoosung had seen it first hand on the days where Jumin will go through his reports and documents at home. The request to spend on Yoosung’s wardrobe - that is probably his fault too for not denying. He likes to be pampered by Jumin.. maybe he should insist some stuff to be something he would like to wear too!

 

And dresses… Maybe Jumin has a kink for dresses…

 

Speaking of kinks…

 

If Jumin really likes him to be in a dress.. why had they never - Yoosung felt like a fever rising up as his face burns up with these indecent thoughts running in his head. Oh man, he had never really gave much thoughts into this!! Ever since the day Jumin asked him out, they had never done anything more than just holding hands and sharing really innocent - and maybe some intense kisses. They even slept in separate rooms whenever he came over to Jumin’s place for crying out loud! Were they too busy or is Jumin being a little too conservative when it comes to intimacy? Well, he was against the idea of Zen staying together with MC for quite a while when those two announced their relationship to the whole group. It was quite hilarious because it reminded Yoosung of those stereotypical dad in the tv shows.

 

He shook his head and erased the wall of text.

 

**-Private Chat-**

 

 **Yoosung** : It has only been two days but I miss you.

 

 **Jumin** : _[ A cat emoji winking with a smug ]_

 

Yoosung almost let out a loud snort.

Yeah, that is Jumin alright. One part that most people won’t see about him. He is a huge cat-lover dork underneath all of those Mr.Director-Business-Guy look. Yoosung couldn’t help but to take a quick selfie and sticks his phone back into his pocket, just in time before the lecturer turned to face the whole class.

 

\--

 

“You could have been a little more gentle~!” Jumin tried to ignore the female blonde who was busy checking on her make up with those mini make up mirrors as he tap through the list of cat emojis he has on his blueberry’s system. He sent it as a quick reply and was about to slip his phone into his pocket when he sensed vibration for the gadget. Oh? That was quick.

 

“Ohhh~!!! Your lover?” the woman clinged to his side, peering to take a look on his screen. Her voice is ringing horrible in is head. “ _ _It has only been two days but I miss you..__ Awww~! Look at her,She’s cute!” the woman swiped her finger across the screen to find Yoosung’s selfie. Jumin realized how annoying his companion is this time around. “You better take care of her or she’ll run away!”

 

“It is none of your business,”he shook himself free. He has no time for cuddling session with a stranger. “Money is on the table,”

 

“Come again, handsome~!”

 

“I doubt so,” he said before he took his exit, pushing through the fancy curtains and lets the beads and fabric falls back to it’s place. He took out his phone and wanted to text a reply but he received two incoming bubble speech.

 

****-Private chat-** **

 

 **Yoosung** : When is your flight back home? If you’re reaching at night, I’ll make dinner.

 

 **Yoosung** : And there is this game we can play together on the grey station if you’re not too tired or too busy.

 

 **Yoosung:**...Love you!

 

Jumin stared at the screen as more and more speech bubbles popped up from the other end. Run away? He doubt Yoosung will have the heart to do so. The boy is completely head over heels for him.

 

 **Jumin** : I’ll be home tomorrow evening. Be a good boy and wait for me.


	18. Enjoy The Meal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FIRST SMUT OF THIS STORY!
> 
> AND I AM NOT SORRY!
> 
> HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR TO THOSE WHO ARE CELEBRATING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all haven't noticed by now.  
> There is no way this story is a comedy genre!  
> Special thanks to CapitolScum !  
> (Guys, check them out! Their stories are just //fansself)

“Yoosung, you are looking at me like you needed something,” Jumin lifted the mug to his lips, sipping the hot tea carefully. He need not to keep his gaze on Yoosung to know what kind of expression he is making. The blonde is quite animated and a little clumsy - Jumin could guess that he may see the “deer caught in the headlights” and the sound of chopsticks falling on the wooden table tells it all.

 

“Ah..do I?!! I’m sorry!,”

 

“Is there something you need to talk about?,” that question had Yoosung clammed up, face turning beet red. His posture tensed and imaginary steam escaped from the top of his head as he tried to muster all of his will to over come his embarrassment. “Hmm..?” Jumin noticed all of it but pretends that he didn’t. It is enjoyable to see the boy struggled as he tried to compose himself.

 

“Uh..yes.. I do.. b-but it’s a little…,” he placed his utensils faced down on his plate, picking up the napkin to wipe the traces of food off from his lips. His eyes shied away from meeting Jumin’s, not because he is afraid - because he might felt a little chagrin if the talk end up having him feeling more insecure about the direction of their relationship. All the what ifs running in his head.

 

What if his words come out wrong and Jumin misunderstood? They might end up fighting and Yoosung is afraid of that. That is the last thing he wants it to happen.

 

What if they did manage to talk it out, end up doing it.. and Jumin finds him boring?… Will he leave him?..

 

What if he can’t get Jumin excited at all if they do the do? He read somewhere that unsatisfied partners will look for others to seek solace.

 

What if Jumin prefers them to stay like this because of how he projected Rika from his looks? Everyone had confused him for a lady.. and Seven had specifically pointed out about that. If that is the case… if that..

 

....

 

It is so frustrating..

 

“Yoosung..?” a gentle stroke caress up his cheek, catching the tears that had unconsciously fell from between his lashes. “Yoosung, did something happened when I was away?” Yoosung hadn’t notice when Jumin had came over to his side of the table but It felt good when he was in the man’s embrace, in the arms that he could feel safe and secure in. “Do you want to talk…? Come, let’s sit at the reading room. I’ll notify the maid to clean this up,”  

 

The blonde nodded, reaching to hold Jumin’s hand that is cupping his face. His senses calmed from the familiar warmth of Jumin’s touch and the soothing words that managed to assure him. He lifted his chin up, meeting his lover’s gaze - those gaze that he knows that is reserved only for him. It is a settling thought - atleast.. it drowned his unwarranted insecurities. “I’m sorry.. Did I surprised you..?”

 

Yoosung got up from his seat, shaking his head, wiping his tears that had managed to escape. “I don’t know what made me become like this.I’m sorry if this shock you ,”

 

“Come, follow me,” Jumin’s arm hooked around his waist. So gentle. So warm. Yoosung leaned close to the other man as they made their way to the reading room. With the door shut behind them, Jumin had swooped him up in his arm (albeit a little clumsy - he isn’t as strong as Zen after all) and carried Yoosung to the couch, huddled together with among of the huge plushies he had bought for Yoosung from one of his business trips. “I’ll wait until you’re ready to speak,” Yoosung shivered slightly as Jumin’s fingers combed through his hair. It felt good.. terribly good.

 

“It’s… not that of a big deal..,” Yoosung sighed contently.

 

“Not a big deal…?..” Jumin’s questioning tone had Yoosung laughing awkwardly. Ah.. alright.. maybe he should just talk things out.. Jumin is a no-nonsense kind of person and he doesn’t take ambiguous answers to begin with.

 

“...Well.. uh.. the past few days.. people around mistaken me for a woman…,” he fiddled with the top button of Jumin’s vest, his focus fixated on the gold shiny stud like it was the most interesting thing while trying to avoid feeling overwhelmed with the talk they’re having. “..and I have this nagging thought if you do think the same too..?,”

 

“Why do you think so..?”

 

“You told me to wear my hair down.. and..you treated me like a man would to a woman. Bought me things and pampered me with all these things.. ,”

 

“Hmmm… In regards to treating you like a woman, I sincerely apologize if it made you uncomfortable.. but that is the only way I know how to express my love to the one I truly care.. and your hair… I feel that you look the most beautiful with. If that made you worry, then, I’ll allow you to change your hairstyle,” he spoke and placed a kiss on Yoosung’s forehead. “You should have told me earlier. We can work things out,”

 

Ugh… why is Jumin so sweet? Yoosung tugged on his side bangs, feeling shy from all the compliment and explanation. Maybe he had thought too much into things. Jumin had done nothing but to care for him. He felt so bad for doubting Jumin’s intentions and he is probably the worse partner ever right now for putting Jumin in a troubled spot.

 

“I feel bad,” he lets out an awkward laugh, planting his face into Jumin’s chest. He is so ashamed of himself for bringing up an unnecessary issue. There wasn’t a problem to begin with in the first place! It is just all in his head. “I am sorry for acting like a brat…,”

 

“Is there something else you need to talk about..?” Jumin whispered softly into his ears, tightening his hold around the blonde’s frame.

 

“Uh.. Y-yes.. there is one more thing… You see.. We have been dating for quite a while… and.. a-and..,”

 

“And..?”

 

“...We’ve never done more than just kissing…!! I.. I g-guess that’s one of the reasons why I over think unnecessary things. Ahh! This is so silly of me!”

 

“..Oh… You should just ask.. There is nothing-,”

 

“Jumin, I am a _VIRGIN_. I have _never_ dated anyone nor did I ever _kissed_ before you! I don’t know how to go about that!,” Yoosung suddenly lashed out, he just felt too embarrassed with the fact that he has never experienced such things - compared to Jumin who might have several lovers before him. This fact bothered him a lot because he is afraid to be compared to others. What if he can’t please Jumin at all? What if Jumin finds him boring in bed and decided that he doesn’t want to be with him because of that? Yoosung is a man himself and it did crossed his mind a few times before he dated Jumin. This stemmed off from the conversation he shared with his guild mates and his college classmates. No guy will be satisfied with a relationship that lacks the passion in bed! And who is he compared to Jumin? Who is he compared to the people Jumin might had seen before all of this?!

 

“Didn’t I tell you not to worry..? All you need to do is ask and I will be here to guide you,” Jumin chuckled at his flustered partner.

 

His eyes glint gleefully. He had waited patiently for this time to come.

 

* * *

 

 

Yoosung being Yoosung, had begged Jumin to do it in the bedroom. He was too hyper aware of the surroundings and was too afraid that one of the maids or the guards might stumble upon them in the reading room. True, Jumin’s bedroom is the safest throughout the penthouse and no one except the head of the security guard and butler is allowed inside when summoned. Although with that fact known by Yoosung, he still locked the door and drew the curtains close.

 

“Are you nervous?” Jumin watched the blonde went from one end of the room to the other to made sure there is no way anyone will come into the room by accident. It is amusing; it felt like he is watching a Cockatiel preparing it’s nest before inviting their designated partner to mate. Yoosung nodded and finally sat on the edge of the bed… - an arms length away from Jumin, obviously fidgeting. “There is nothing to be afraid. Why don’t you come here?” Jumin tried to coax his younger lover to sit closer to him, patting the empty spot next to him.

 

Obediently, the blonde complied. He plopped next to the older male but his body is rigid; his nervousness emitting strongly when he tensed at Jumin’s touch. This is too easy.. Yoosung is like an open book for the corporate director. If they’re in the animal kingdom, Yoosung might have been dead under Jumin’s paws (Yes, paws because he rather be a cat.). He is lucky to be born with a natural poker face; a great advantage to hide his true intentions and keep the other party clueless about it. “Relax…. There is nothing to be afraid of. Just let me know if you’re not comfortable. For now, let’s cuddle?”

 

* * *

 

 

Yoosung’s felt his head is spinning as their lips and tongues danced from a slow, languid kiss to a heavy, demanding, passionate kiss. He is probably short of breathe but it didn’t matter as he was intoxicated from the adrenaline rush. “Mngh, Jumin,” he tried to part away from the heated make out session but his attempts were denied. Desperate for air, he gave a hard pinch on Jumin’s arm and miraculously it did the job but left him with an annoyed boyfriend. “I can’t breathe!” he pouted as retaliation. He settled in between Jumin’s legs, straddling himself as he clings his arms around Jumin’s neck.

 

“Sorry, I guess I was too excited,” Jumin leaned to place a gentle kiss on Yoosung’s forehead. “Knowing that you’re yearning for me too..,”

 

“Stop, I am embarrassed!,”

 

“So be it. I want to discover every embarrassing moment of you. It is my job,” This man sweet-talks too much and Yoosung thinks his heart is about to burst from all of these emotions and sensations that has build up till now. “Jumin!,” he whined, not only out of embarrassment but from Jumin’s hand that’s palming on his sensitive inner thighs.

 

“You’re feeling it, aren’t you?” he can hear a smirk in the other man’s voice and god, it was dripping with lust. “Didn’t think I could feel this pressing up on me? Naughty boy. You can’t hide this,”Yoosung couldn’t resist from whimpering as he clung to Jumin who has his hand busy palming on Yoosung’s growing bulge. The blond kept his lips pressed into a thin line, a sad attempt of trying to muffle the noises he is making. “J-Jumin.. nggg,” his grip tightened on the fabric of Jumin’s vest when he felt cold fingers slipped through the band of his pants, fishing his erection out from it’s confines.

 

“Shhh.. everything is going to be okay,” Placing a firm hold that locked around Yoosung’s torso, the man hunched forward, smothered the boy with kisses and began to please the boy’s weeping cock. Jumin tested the waters as he gave a couple of firm squeezes that gave the blonde a jolt. It was interesting to feel how a virgin reacted under his touch and more so when Yoosung end up with a quick shot. He wanted to laugh how pathetic it was but knowing better, he kept it to himself and gave assuring words that it’s normal as it is his first time to be touched by someone else. Ah.. When was the last time he had ever paired up with an inexperienced partner?

 

“Lie down,” he commanded while grabbing the lube from his night drawer. He halt when he saw the condoms stacked next to it. Nah, the boy’s a virgin. There is no such worries compared to the women he slept with during his business trips. He won’t have to worry about unwanted bastards - so condoms are really unnecessary. Besides, he had done his research about sex between men. Albeit it disturbs him a little but there’s a saying that it’s best to try it everything once in a life time. If he ends up liking it.. that’ll be killing two birds with one stone. He had trained Yoosung to be domestic, more docile and obedient. It won’t go to waste if he decided that he liked having his way with the blonde, yes? Of course he will have to find a wife in the future to inherit the family’s business but he has nothing to lose if he decided to keep Yoosung as his plaything.

 

_( **author’s note** : PLEASE USE CONDOMS REGARDLESS OF THE SITUATION UNLESS YOU’RE PLANNING TO HAVE BABIES. PRACTICE SAFE SEX!)_

 

“I am going to prep you so it won’t hurt,” he flicked the bottle’s top open, pouring a generous amount to lather around his digits. “I have read up and they say it will be weird on the first try… but it gets better,” he assured the blonde whom had his pants off his limbs, carelessly thrown off to the floor somewhere next to the bed. He pushed his young companion to lay on his stomach and instructed him to bent his knees, hips raised up to have his private regions bare and defenseless presented to him. Jumin really likes it how compliant Yoosung is. Like a loyal dog who’ll wait for the next command from it’s master.

 

“Nn.. hurts,” he heard the mumble with his two digits halfway through inside. “Jumin, it hurts,” Yoosung plead with his scared doe eyes, his head raised up, trying to look what Jumin is doing . Why isn’t he wearing those green contacts Jumin had supplied for him? He had bought those for a reason. Next time, he’ll make the boy use it whenever he is coming over or when they meet. “Hang in there. Just a little more,” Jumin curled his digits, pushing and prodding on a certain area where he thinks might-

 

“Ahh!” Yoosung threw his hand to his mouth. He himself was caught in a surprise when he let out a loud moan.“Ju- Ngh!,” he wanted to bite down on his tongue when Jumin’s finger brushed on the same spot. The new sensation that shot through his body sent his head spinning and had his mind a haze. A kind of haze that left his body shaking, his bent knees quivering and almost gave away when it happened again.

 

“Found it,” he smirked with a proud smug while watching on his companion writhed next to him. Forcefully, he removed the offending hands that’s hindering the noises he wants to hear, scolding the blonde for doing so. “J-jumin.. it’s weird..,” there he goes again whining. If Jumin could have his way, he will ignore of the boy’s pleas and whines to have his way. Or may be he will if he really lost his patience. “I’m going to put in another finger,”

 

Yoosung bit his lower lip, feeling his hole being stretched with the third finger sliding inside of him. He isn’t sure if this is natural or sex is suppose to be painful. He wanted to whine but he didn’t want Jumin to stop either. He is afraid that it will ruin the mood that they’ve kicked off. Relax.. he needs to relax.. Jumin did told him it will be uncomfortable first. He lay his head onto the pillow, gripping onto it. These feelings and sensations he is going through - it is completely different when he touched himself during late nights when he was so pent up. Some nights, he’ll have some erotic videos or picture to aid him to get off. But this.. This is relatively new to him and it is a little scary when he couldn’t control them. No. No, he should stop thinking too hard into these things. He should focus on feeling good and get used to the fingers that are sliding in and out of him, brushing that spot that left him moaning out Jumin’s name. His body is burning up with each brush and his erection showed enough how much his body is enjoying these strange new things.

 

“I think you’re ready,” Yoosung barely heard those words when he was too focused to enjoy and savour the experience. All he could remember were the taste of Jumin’s demanding lips and the feeling of something big and thick replacing the empty void now that the fingers had left. He had went into panic when the tip pressed through his entrance - he was scared. He is really scared!!! He wanted to up and run but Jumin won’t let go of him, drowning his scream with kisses as his length slides deeper inside Yoosung with each thrust. Inch by inch until he is able to reach the hilt. It’s painful! So painful, tears prickled his eyes.

 

“You will feel good. Just focus on your cock. Touch yourself,” Jumin whispered to his ear, nibbling on his sensitive lobe. Yoosung nodded obediently, curling his shaky fingers around his own. He lets his head rest on the pillow, too tired to hold his weight up with one hand. It was a pitiable attempt when Jumin swooped in one thrust, fishing out a loud cry from the blonde. White spots came to his sight when another hit came. “Can’t.. Jumin.. I can’t,” he plead, teary eyed. He can’t touch himself when Jumin had his limbs turning into a goo. They won’t move as how he instructed them to do so!

“Shhh,” Jumin hushed him, curling his fingers on top of his, guiding his hand to move in a set rhythm.

 

He came again for the second time with his inside clenching tightly around Jumin. He didn’t know how to explain what he had went through. It made him felt good - that is no doubt.. but he is confused to how it is a mixed between feeling good and scared. How do they co-exist within him in one situiation Was it because it was done with someone else? He has yet to come down from his high, his mind is still in a good kind of haze. He wanted to ask Jumin but was cut short from his train of thoughts when he was turned to lay on his back, hands hooked underneath his knees and pushed them forward to have his thighs pressing to his chest.

 

“I am not _through_ with you,” Jumin casually spoke, pressing his palm to cover Yoosung’s lips. His eyes however, from Yoosung’s perspective - they are predatory. They are menacing. He withdrew his hip away enough to slide his erection to the tip and plummet it deep inside.

Deep.

Raw.

Hard.

Yoosung’s eyes shot wide open, registering the pain and the fear that are crawling up to his heart. He whimpered from each thrust, feeling the mattress bounced beneath him. He tried to tell the other that it is too intense for him but Jumin’s grip did not relent at all. Every thing he is going through right now is too foreign, too alienated. Pain mixed with pleasure and it had balled up at the pit of his stomach. What is happening to him? What is going on..? He can’t control himself from having these things growing bigger and deeper inside him. He doesn’t know what he needs to do to relief himself from all these and this ultimately scares him. He need to hold on to something, anything. Blindly, he reached onto whatever he could hold on to, digging his nails deep, clawing, gripping - like a frantic cat that is trying to get itself out after falling into a body of water.

It felt ages. 

It felt like it was forever.

His lower torso is numb by the time Jumin was done with him. His rear is hurting and his legs - he don’t think he could move around much until the pain subsides. His whole body is shaking from pain and he sobbed silently to himself when Jumin left to fetch wet cloth and new beddings. He was scared to his bones with the sudden character change. Jumin was completely a different person - cold, ruthless, unforgiving. He seemed like he was exerting some kind of revenge. However, he didn’t know why but he had his third orgasm from that last romp.Jumin was adamant until he filled Yoosung up with his milky seeds. Speaking of which, he is feeling sticky in between his legs despite after being wiped down clean by Jumin earlier.

 

Yoosung sighed softly as he turned to Jumin’s side of the bed and only to be greeted by the sight of his back. Out of habit, his lips pursed into a pout. He wished Jumin could at least face towards him. He has this sudden need to snuggle up to the man - can't he pamper him a little how he would to Elly whenever she came up onto the bed? Yosoung doesn't understand why he is feeling clingy all over. He couldn’t put a finger to what is bothering him to feel this way. This is probably the first time he had ever felt so desperate, yearning for Jumin’s physical touch. But Jumin is asleep and he has a long day tomorrow. Yoosung doesn’t want to be a bother to wake him up just because he needs a hug. But,They already had sex! That’s enough for physical interaction for the both of them... right?! 

Struggling from the soreness, he managed to scoot closer next to his sleeping companion. Curling himself in a comfortable position, Yoosung rested his forehead against Jumin’s back and hugged his own form under the shared blanket. This will do. He will ask for hugs when the man wakes up tomorrow. 


	19. Let's Start With a New Recipe! : Pasta Bolognese Pressure Cooker Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen always hates Jumin's guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with Omurice  
> and I'm craving for Pastaaaaaa!!!

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

 

Hmm..? Is that his alarm going off? It’s already morning? He asked to no one but himself at the back of his head. A groan escaped from his lips as he tried to move his tired limbs. His body felt as heavy as a lead and his lower back hurts. Miraculously, he managed to reach over to his phone and turned it off without having to move from where he is.

 

He is tired... Awfully tired… He took note how comfortable it is to sleep on the bean bag. Maybe he’ll get himself one when he gets his next pay.   

 

“You’re going to start of late if you don’t wake up now,”

 

“Mmmnn,” he hummed as an answer to that familiar voice. He could careless what he has to do later. He is awfully tired and it is not wrong of him to reward his body with more rest.

 

“Yoosung, wake up or I’ll hack your LOLOL account,”

 

“Five more minutes…,” he groaned. Seven can be such a jerk sometimes. “Please, five more minutes,”

 

“...Haaahhh… why do you even bother coming over if you’re this tired? I don’t get you man,” Seven bop on Yoosung’s forehead, snickering at the other who struggled to wake up. “I’ll get the ingredients out. Also, Zen is coming over with MC. They’ll be bringing some beer and snacks for our game night!.”

__

Oh, yes. He is at Seven’s place and they’re going to eat hotpot later. They’re suppose to prepare the ingredients and cook a broth for it as well. He groaned loudly and rolled himself up off from the bean bag. Using the table next to him as support, he pushed his weight up to his knees - and god does he sounds like an old man.

 

“You sound like an old man,”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” the blonde leaned over to place his weight to his hands. His hips and his inner thighs are still sore although it had been a few days after. On the positive side, at least he can move around more compared to the morning-after. It was pure torture to even move from bed! His only worry is about his walking posture. He still walks funny and Seven was kind enough not to make fun of that matter when Yoosung turned up at his door in the late afternoon unannounced, right after his grocery shopping spree. He had bought too ingredients to cook hotpot for one.

 

Well,…

 

The original plan is to invite Jumin over to have dinner at his place. Through the months they have been seeing each other, Yoosung realized Jumin had never set foot at his place. All these while, it was him who has been going to the older man’s place - regardless if he is at home or not. Dinner or lunch dates were always at the hotels of Jumin’s preference (sometimes they do hit the diners that Yoosung frequents but it proved to be too troublesome. They are just too many people watching their every move and the guards tend to be on high alert). The blonde thought that it’ll be nice to try something new for a change. Unfortunately, Mr. Director had to cancel the dinner plan while Yoosung was in mid-shopping. He has an important meeting with Senior Han - probably it must have something to do with a new project.

 

“For starters, you shouldn’t be drinking coffee after dinner time,”

 

“REALLY NOW?!,” Yoosung threw his arms up into the air. Augh! He hated that memory the most! It was the one where he was fooled into believing that he is seriously going to sleep for a very long time after consuming one too many cups of coffee. Seven’s laughter echoed through the room as he joined the blonde in the kitchen to ‘help’ where he can. Yes, Yoosung really needs a lot of help for today. He barely can move (well, he technically can but the pain is unbearable if he exert himself too much), bend over, or reach something way above his head.

 

His lower back is killing him.

 

“Alright, Princess. Let’s get cooking!”

 

“I. Am. Not. A. Princess!,” the colourful pillows (and a couple of cat plushies) missed it’s aim, Seven laughing in the background as he made his escape to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“Uwohhhhh~! That hits the spot!,” Zen sighed loudly once he finished chugging down his first can of beer. “Finally, good beer, good food, and good company after a long day at work!,” all that fatigue and the stress from work were lifted off from his shoulders, evaporated into thin air.

 

“You said it!,” Seven joined in, crushing his can of PhD. Pepper and tossed it into the trashcan next to the mini table they had set up in the middle of the living room. The hot pot’s portable burner  in the middle and the pot is filled with every kinds of ingredient inside the broth. “We should say our thanks to Yoosung for inviting us to eat homemade hotpot! It’s a rare occasion!,”

 

“It is a rare occasion because you rarely check the group to begin with,” Yoosung dropped in some of the beef balls he had made earlier along with mushrooms into the boiling broth. “We used to do this often all the time before we all got busy with work. The last time we hang out was two… three weeks ago for beer?..,”

 

“You mean when you got busy with work and school,” Zen ruffled through Yoosung’s hair with a wide grin. “I’m really glad we’re able to do this again - though most of the time you end up have to clean up after us adults,” Ha, great memories of baby sitting two drunkards - Yoosung grimaced as he fixed his hair, tying it into a loose bun. He was still an underage during those gatherings and end up cleaning up after everyone and tucking the adults in.

 

“Hey, hey~! I am always busy with work! It is the two of you who got ‘busy’!,” The Hacker pointed his chopsticks at the other two guys in the room. “No offense, MC. I am only defending myself,” he apologized to MC and offered her his cooked meat, placing it into her bowl. The lady shook her head and laughed at the whole matter when Zen complained childishly. Why is she on the opposing side when she is his lover?! “You have to take care of your friends first. They’re the ones whom you placed your trust before I come into the picture. Besides, seeing you this flustered once in a while is cute, Zenny Love~,” she leaned over to peck on his lips.

 

“I am internally conflicted,” the silver white haired actor grinned and returned the kiss, teasing a little tongue. If it wasn’t the fact that they’re not at home, he will have his way with MC by now. Underneath all that cute and cuddly persona, she can be a sly vixen - teasing him to no end. “Just you wait till we’re home,”

 

“Ahhh, such a lucky man~,” Seven cuts in, slurping his soup loudly - his glasses fogged from the steam. “I could only dream on to be in your shoes. Then I won’t be so lonely when the three of you are busy~~,” he lamented on and on about his single life. (author’s note: GDI Seven, stfu)

 

“Three?” Mc cuts in. “Yoosung is in a relationship too?!” her brown eyes glittered in excitement. “My baby brother is finally growing up,” she faked her weeping, grabbing a tissue to dab on her cheeks. “How times fly~,”

 

“Can you not….,” Yoosung groaned. How the hell did he had a crush on this woman again in the first place? She is sometimes as horrible as Seven when it comes to teasing. He scooped up some mushrooms and vegetables, putting them into a bowl to avoid it getting too soggy if left for too long inside the broth.

 

“Who is the lucky person?? Is she from your school? Or is it from your workplace? Or is it someone we all know?,” Zen asked with an equally teasing hint in his voice. “How long have you been seeing this girl?,”

 

“Yeah! You’ve never told us anything!,” MC butted in. “Is she a gamer like you?? Or is she like one of those modelling girls who are into make up?! If yes, you have to introduce me to her!,”

 

“Umm… uh..,” Yoosung stammered, not sure which question to address to first. To be fair, Jumin and him had discussed about disclosing their relationship to the RFA members. He didn’t know what had occurred along the way - but it seemed like the both of them had caught on each other and on work. It was true what Seven had stated - he was too busy to the point of not being able to come around and chat in the usual server. He even gamed lesser on LOLOL and focused on those that doesn’t require any grinding in order to level up. “Well… It is someone you know..,” He glanced over the knowing look Seven is giving. Damn you, Seven.

 

“Ohhhh, tell us!” MC chirped in excitedly. “We need to celebrate~!!! Yoosung is now a mannn~!,”

 

“Um.. This is a little difficult to say.. but please don’t laugh or get mad,” the blonde took a quick sip from his juice. Why is he hesitating to tell them about his relationship with Jumin? Is he afraid of facing rejection..? Is he afraid facing disappointment? He knows Zen is not too fond of Jumin and he had once voiced out his wariness towards gays. Mc… Mc was one of his first few crushes in the past. He never stopped liking her but his feelings evolved from a crush to respect. She takes the role of that annoying older sister and he is totally fine with that. Will these two people think of him differently if they knew?

 

“I’m... dating Jumin,”

 

“HeH?!!,” Mc’s high-pitch voice rivalled her boyfriend’s. Damn, this couple is a noisy bunch if drinks are involved! “Are you fucking kidding me?! Jumin..??? The Jumin Han?,” Zen shot his arms up above his head, those red eyes widen in shock at the revelation. For the actor, he couldn’t fathom to why anyone would want to date that asshole trust fund kid.

 

“Y-yes… We’ve been seeing each other close to 6 months now,” Yoosung bit his under lip, his brow knit into a worried furrow. He is not sure if he should be happy that no one is questioning about his sexual orientation..“It’s not that bad.. He is really kind and nice to me,”

 

“Not that bad? Nice?,” the actor complained, gritting his teeth as he spoke. “I can’t imagine Jumin being nice unless he has ulterior motives.. I am sorry Yoosung.. but that asshole is cunning and he isn’t someone to be fully trusted. He knows ways to buy people into doing things he want!,”

 

“Are you talking from experience, Zen?,” Seven took in interest seeing how invested Zen is.

 

“Yes!! I regret for agreeing to do that stupid cat project of his! The aftermath was horrible! I keep receiving cat related things from my fans and I think I almost died!,”

 

“Babe, that is not really his fault to begin with… You just have to update your fanpage and tell them that you’re allergic to cats,” MC giggled and imitated a cat, making silly purrs. It magically distracted Zen from fuming too much about Jumin, his arms wrapped around his bae. He won’t mind this one of a kind kitty. “Tch, fine.. but I still won’t trust that man. He has serious issues underneath all that stoic mask. I mean, who will go as far as thinking his pet cat as a ‘beautiful lady’? That is creepy and borderline psychological. I hate to say this Yoosung, but I dare to place my life on the line that he project his ideals to things and people around him. You do realize that he forbids Jaehee to grow out her hair, make her wear fake glasses, and rendered her to be the perfect image of an obedient secretary…. That asshole acted like he doesn’t need help but truthfully he is a neurotic psycho,”

  

“Zen! That is rude!,” Mc tried to put a halt on Zen’s rant.

 

“I am sorry if it is! It didn't click in my head when Seven said something about your looks - because it is usual to look different than others...  Yoosung, I hope this look, this image you have to put up is not because out of his whims… Because it is too fucking disturbing how similar you look like the late Rika,”


	20. Heat Pressure Cooker on Med/High Heat and Add Oil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First lover's quarrel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'D THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ALL OF YOU?
> 
> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Work is fucking hectic and god damn it's taking too long for me to update. 
> 
> As of right now, I am aiming to finish this all with 25 chapters. So let's see if I am able to!

“Jumin,” Yoosung scoot closer to Jumin under the blanket, leeching off some of the other man’s body heat. “Jumin… are you asleep?” he laid a kiss on Jumin’s nape, trying to get Mr. Director’s attention. He couldn’t catch a wink of sleep, god knows why. Is he too tired to the point of his brain refusing to shut down? He didn’t do anything that will overdo himself (minus the sex, perhaps. He had never done a reverse cowgirl - or boy, given his gender). “Jumin…?,” he whined a little, wanting to grab his older lover’s attention.

 

“Yoosung, it is late. You need to sleep,” came the low, grumpy grumble. “I have an important meeting with the Oil Prince tomorrow,”

 

“..okay,” his sigh dejectedly from Jumin’s cold rejection. It had only been the third time for Yoosung to sleep in Jumin’s bed. Yes, he still has his own room to sleep in when he is over at Jumin’s. They still sleep in separate rooms on nights when they don’t initiate sex. It is out of habit, he supposed.  Yoosung popped out the question once and Jumin said that it is a healthy practice - with him having to constantly travel and not being around, plus a lame excuse that he might influence Yoosung to form horrible sleeping habit. What crap bullshit - he is a gamer ffs! Bad sleeping habits is his middle name! -

 

Well, not when he has to keep his skin healthy… His job demands for it.

 

However, on nights where they do sleep together, Yoosung still felt foreign, alienated, and unwanted. No cuddles, no cute kisses, no whispers of love. Just the sight of Jumin’s back turned towards him and the sound of his soft snores. The old man is such a grump! All he wants is some cute kisses before bed!  Jumin barely speaks of love and sweet romantic praises when they’re home but it was the complete opposite when there is someone around. Still, their relationship is still under the covers - no one really knows except for the RFA members, Jumin’s guards and maids (Yoosung forgotten that the maids come in the morning right after Jumin left for work to do some clean ups - they found him half-naked with obvious bite marks, snoozing in bed), and Yoosung’s manager (he had stumbled on Jumin and Yoosung making out in the dressing room). Not that he is complaining… He understood that their relationship is a taboo, plus given of their social standings and Jumin’s position in the company… but if Jumin is serious about this… won’t he at least told his father about them? He had told his mother about it. She was in great shock but had slowly accepted the idea - or probably thought that he is just going through a phase.

 

Should he be worrying about Jumin’s hot and cold attitude? Should he be aware of the thing he does? Will that affect Jumin’s affection level towards him? Wait, that’s too stupid of him to use dating simulator games to guide him about this matter! In his defense, he had tried really hard catching up to Jumin’s standards and expectations. He learned to dress well, speak better, improved his grades, took care of his health, and he tried to cook at home on the evenings Jumin is able to come back. He even religiously made bento for the other to bring whenever he has to go for a short business trip. All in all, he tried his best to improve himself to be someone worthy to stand next to his lover.

 

Still, he can’t stop wondering and questioning himself if Jumin do really love him.

 

What if he is tired and bored of him? Isn’t his hot and cold attitude an indication? (According to Playboy Volume No.26).

What if Jumin is no longer attracted to him and is remaining in the relationship out of pity? It wasn’t the first time Jumin had helped him out when he was in his most pitiful state.  

 

Or.. or perhaps he no longer meets the man’s expectation?…. Everyone around him had been telling that he looks like his deceased cousin - almost too similar. Was it really true what Zen and Seven has been telling him? Is he really just a replacement for her… hence the non-consistent treatment?

 

He had stormed out of Seven’s place when Zen spew out horrible words. Yoosung understood that Jumin and him never see things eye to eye but it hurt him severely to know that he is being compared to the late Rika. What is worse, he knew Jumin had a crush on his cousin. If Jumin is using him to project Rika on him…

 

If that is the truth..

It that is…

 

Yoosung rolled himself out of the huge king-sized bed, grabbing on Jumin’s expensive silk robe that he had on earlier and his boxers. Quietly, he left the room as he puts on the robe, shutting the bed room door behind him. He couldn’t fathom why he had come to such conclusion. It must have been a sick joke if that is the truth. That is the last thing he wanted to be - a replacement of someone he knew he can never match up to. It is impossible especially with the fact that he is not a woman!

 

His head hurts from the thoughts that is swirling in his mind and his eyes stung from the tears he had stubbornly held back. Securing the robe around his frame, he walked down the staircase to head over to the reading / gaming room. Ah… this doesn’t feel any different than his old self. When was it the last time he had log in to his LOLOL account to drown himself with missions to get over what ever that has been bothering him?

 

As soon as he logged into his account, a familiar name popped up on the left side of the screen.

 

**-m1^ty_1cecr34m is now online-**

 

Instantly a chat box popped on his screen’s right bottom corner.

 

 **m1^ty_1cecr34m:** Dude, we need a tanker! Please join my guild!

 **-BlackStar_YS- :** Sure, which map? I’m on my way.

 

MintyIcecream is one of his best gaming buddies to date. He is one of the rare gems among other gamers he had met through online. They grew closer during the times when Yoosung couldn’t sleep, plus the two of them were an inseparable duo! They work well together and have the best results due to their compatibility. Yoosung nicknamed him Minty while he called Yoosung, YS (because using BlackStar’s initials might cause misunderstandings with other players). They are close enough for Yoosung to rant a little about his life and slip some personal things. Minty knows about his relationship with Jumin  (a.k.a Mr. Boss.) and doesn’t seem to mind that he swings the other way. He is Yoosung’s most trustworthy confidant. He listens to Yoosung’s worries and insecurities without saying anything about it. Including this year, their online friendship is close to two years now.

 

 **m1^ty_1cecr34m:** YS, how are you and Mr. Boss? I’m surprised the two of you are able to dodge paparazzi and keep your relationship a hush. Only his rumor with Sarah is still blowing out of proportion.

 

 **-BlackStar_YS- :** IDK Minty.. I think we’re fine but I find him odd as in of late. He gave me a cold shoulder whenever we are at home and after we do the do but outside in public, he treated me kindly and with care. Some of my friends disapproved of him too..

 

 **m1^ty_1cecr34m:** Sounds like you’re in a tough spot..

 

 **-BlackStar_YS-:** Yeah.. I don’t know what I will do if what I think of is true.

 

 **m1^ty_1cecr34m:** You know that my invitation for you to come to Paradise still stands. I have also reserved a slot for my service to hack into his office’s camera and gadgets.

 

 _ _Paradise, where no one is hurt; no tears, no rejection.__  

Yoosung remembered one of the evenings where Minty went on full blast explaining about this Paradise he was speaking of. The blonde swears it felt like he was greeted by the Jehovah Witness or Evangelicals who’ll come door to door. Luckily, Minty isn’t that pushy - he was only extending the invitation since Yoosung felt lost and not knowing what to do. However, the ideals are too far-fetched. There is no such place where one could be truly happy… I mean, yes they can.. but they will still have to go through the hardships. That’s life.

 

 **-BlackStar_YS-:** Thanks, Minty. I’ll keep that in mind!

 

* * *

 

It was a fine midday and Yoosung was busy going through his assignments while waiting for the lasagna to bake in the oven when he was rudely interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. The person who has been pressing it is either in a rush to go to the washroom or they’re just downright rude.

“Coming!” He tied up his hair into a high ponytail as he walked across the living room to reach to the front door. Is it one of the guards or the maids? Impossible, they won’t be ringing the doorbell. Seven..? Jumin is going to kill him if he knows the red-head has entered his premise (not that Yoosung mind, Elly loves being around Seven actually).

 

“Miss Choi, you’re not allowed to enter without Mr. Han’s permission,” the front door swung open and two ladies waltzed in without a care in the world. “Nonsense! I am Jumin’s fiance and Mr. Han Senior had given me his penthouse key card! I am allowed to come and go as I like. This is my soon-to-be home!,” she sneered back at the guard. “Oh, who is this?! How did you come inside? Are you one of his maid?” Questions after questions were shot directly towards him.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Yoosung had to bit on his tongue. He couldn’t fathom how a person could look so pretty but with a foul attitude. Somehow he could sympathize Zen and Jaehee for having to handle Jumin.

 

“Oh, it’s just a boy. Leave it Sarah,” Ms. Glam - one of the actress he used to like up until a few seconds ago.

 

“Apologies, Mr. Kim. I am unable to stop them. Mr. Han Senior has given them permission to come inside,” The head of bodyguard bowed his head to him and Yoosung dismissed them. “It is fine. Please notify Jumin regarding this. I will have them as my guests then,”

 

Now that had grabbed the two ladies’ attention. Good. At least they know Yoosung is someone important next to Jumin and he can see the dirty glares he is receiving from the Choi ladies. “Who are you?! Who are you to my Jumin and How long have you known Jumin?! I demand answers, now!,”

 

“I am one of the R.F.A’s members,” he answered calmly. “I am someone who is important to Mr. Han and we have known each other close to four years. Is there anything else I can help with?” he faked a smile that he had learned to put on during his training week as an idol.

 

“What is your relationship with him, hmm? It is impossible for someone as young as you to be able to be this close with someone his age. Or are you one of those poor little playthings? Taking up filthy escort jobs in order to fatten up your own wallet?,”

 

Oh man. If he was born a woman, he’d whoop these bitches out of the window!

 

“That is for you to ask Mr. Han directly,” he picked up Elly who had came running to his side. “ You’re scaring Ms. Elizabeth and I believe Mr. Han will not be too pleased if he knows about this. I suggest the two of you leave,” he reminded himself to keep it cool. He has to act as an adult and be the better person if these two are trash. Thankfully, the two obnoxious ladies left but not without spouting rude remarks towards him and Elly. With those two out of the picture temporarily, he grabbed his phone and ponders if he should give a call to Mr. Director. It is close to lunch time.. he might have 50% chance to have his call answered even if it’s a short while.

 

“ _Hello_?” came the low silky voice of his lover through the speaker.

 

“Jumin… We had a couple of visitors today,”

 

“ _I heard. Is Elizabeth alright_?”

 

“...Yes, she is okay. So am I, thank you for asking,” he huffed. Of course he’ll worry of the cat first, duh. Yoosung rolled his eyes as he pet the curled up furr ball on his lap. “Are you able to come back home tonight? I made some lasagna. If you’re not, I want to head back to my own apartment. I have an early start tomorrow for college,”

 

“ _Unfortunately, I have to meet those guests over dinner. My father insisted. By the way, you didn’t say anything weird to the Choi ladies, did you_?”

 

“.…No… but.. does it matter if I did..?,” he felt offended to be questioned in such a way. Of course he didn’t! He knows what he shouldn’t do and he knows damn well that whatever they had between them is unacceptable since Jumin is the only heir for Mr. Han Senior.

 

“ _..Yoosung… you know my father isn’t an easy man to handle with. We have to be careful_ ,”

 

“Be careful of what?! Being find out by your old man that you’re dating a _commoner_ who happens to be a **man**?,” he didn’t know where that rage came from. It didn’t help that he was agitated with the rude remarks by Ms. Glam. How dare she labeled him as an escort?! He rarely gets angry but right now, he is so suffocated with the idea of having to lay low just because what they have is taboo and abnormal. He is so tired sacrificing his own emotions in order to please and appease the people and society surrounded around them.

 

“ _You need to calm down_ ,” came a stern reply which had Yoosung clam up. “ _You’re over thinking things. Go back home and get a good night rest. Make sure you put Elizabeth in her room before you leave. Drop me a text when you are heading out. I have to go now. A meeting is starting_ ,”

 

The call dropped without a chance for Yoosung to say goodbye.

 

Really.. Why does it matter if he told the Choi-s that he is Jumin’s boyfriend? Shouldn’t they defend their relationship and hold each others’ back if they’re being questioned? Isn’t that the most logical thing to do regardless no matter how different their social standing is? He had seen V defending Rika against his own parents even after her death. He had seen Zen protecting MC against the spiteful fans when they had brought their relationship come to light. Isn’t that what they’re suppose to do..?

 

Unless Jumin isn’t as serious as him…

 

Unless what the others had been warning him were real…

 

A replacement.

 

A _poor_ little plaything.

 


	21. Combine chicken stock, water, tomato paste, light soy sauce, fish sauce, and Worcestershire sauce in a glass measuring cup. Season the ground beef with kosher salt and black pepper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he just a plaything?

Somehow the apartment feels a little more calm, a bit more quiet than it usually is. He tried to ignore it as he flipped to the next page of the book that he is reading; Lolita - entertaining and disturbing - yet intriguing as it resonates to the current society today. However, the sound of the aquarium’s generators and the blades of a fan with a speed of 2 out of five seems too loud to Jumin’s ears. Elizabeth 3rd’s purrings; albeit it is Jumin’s remedy after a long day at work, it didn’t erase the nagging feeling that his home felt that there is something amiss.

 

Perhaps he was used to have Yoosung as his company around in his apartment. The young blonde will either be seated on the floor and claimed his spot in between his legs with a game console in his hands or he will be seated next to the coffee table, revising his notes or doing his assignments. If he has neither of the two, he will be busy at the back kitchen, cooking up a new recipe or just making coffee for the two of them. Speaking of which, Jumin has yet to dispose the lasagna Yoosung had made a few days ago. He had completely forgotten about it although Yoosung had left a note and reminder on the refrigerator. Not that he cares to be honest. Since the two of them are not currently in speaking terms, Jumin doesn’t feel the need to rush any unnecessary acts.

 

It would’ve been a different matter if Yoosung is returning back to his apartment today. He’ll give it away or throw it aside - either way, he has been faking an act in order to have Yoosung believed that he had consumed the things the blonde had made for him. He can’t appreciate homemade food due to it’s unappealing outcome. Cooked with love..? It doesn’t make sense to him! He rather order out. For months, he had been disposing the packed food without any remorse. Jumin Han doesn’t eat something that isn’t cook with the best ingredients or with the most skillful personnel. It all took technical culinary skills to entice one’s appetite! Just like the restaurant which he and his father always frequent to for dinner.

 

A sudden irritated thought came to his mind as his brain connects back to the dinner he had with his father and the Choi ladies. As usual, his father will be prodding into his personal life after the casual formalities and Jumin had expected why the sudden meeting to take place. Mr. Han senior introduced Ms. Sarah and expressed his wishes to see Jumin wed to a beautiful, successful, and classy lady. The young director caught himself from spraying the wine he is drinking. His reply was curt, short, and charming as Sarah gave hims that expectant look - the same look he has seen in almost every woman his father had brought over to dinner for the past 10 years.

 

He would’ve been disturbed if it was 10 years ago, but now he had matured and understands how the world works around him. Sure, they will have those eyes he detest but if it is for the sake of continuing the family’s line, he will learn to overlook them. Of course, he will find another outlet to keep himself sane - which is why he had requested for more time to reconsider the proposal. He needs a little more time to convince Yoosung to relocate to a new place- a place only he knows of, and use that time as well to re-condition Yoosung. But alas, Jumin understands that not everything will work out as what he had planned. The news of his pending proposal spreads like wild fire and the culprit is none other than Sarah herself.

 

The situation was worse when he reached home to find a solemn Yoosung seated on one of the sofas in the living room, obviously waiting for his return. The blonde had asked for a simple clarification and Jumin being Jumin, he is not the type who could lie once the truth is out. Besides, wasn’t it his original goal to punish the wretched woman for playing with his heart in the first place? Still, why did he felt uneasy when he saw the deep disappointment in those lilac eyes?

 

“Why,” was what he had asked. “Why did you bother..?”

 

“ It was a mistake,” Jumin decided it is best to come clean.

 

“I thought I could see her through you” There is no use to hit around the bush. “It is merely a wishful thinking that I could re-live the days I had with her. Truth to be told, I do not see a future in us. Not if we can have an heir for my father… Hence, my decision to accept the proposal…..,”

 

Silence.

An awkward, heavy silence came in between them.

 

“So.. all these while.. we are playing pretend..?” Jumin noticed the quiver in the other’s voice. Clearly, Yoosung is fighting hard to keep his tears back.

 

“…I am just.. someone’s replacement..?” a stray shaky laughter came to his lips.

 

_“Rika’s replacement..”_

 

The blonde flinched when his memory wheel reeled the words he had been trying to deny each time he saw his own reflection in mirrors and windows. His self-worth plummeted to below zero from that evening where he confronted Jumin on his own about the rumored engagement proposal. The blonde couldn’t stop but to feel like his life has been nothing but a lie.

 

**A fake.**

 

He can’t help but to think his presence only matters because he is related to Rika, his late cousin who is the creator of Rika’s Fundraising Association. Sure, they treated him as an equal member.. but compared to the rest of the members, he dulls in comparison. He should have known better that the true reason why Jumin would consider him is because of his connection to Rika. It should be the same to the rest of the other members… They’re probably nice to him because of the same reasoning. Not to mention, he now looks too similar to her physically too..

 

Yoosung tugged on the blanket over his head as he hugged onto his pillow, hunched forward as his eyes focused to the colourful screen. He couldn’t recall how many days he had kept himself locked up in his dark apartment; curtains drawn, lights turned off. He is avoiding visitors at all cost while living off with his remaining supply of instant noodles and chocolate milk. One thing for sure is that he has his phone turned off and relies on his laptop to keep him company. He has his LOLOL game to keep his mind away, numbing his emotions, and for the very least - he didn’t cry as hard on the first day. Besides, Minty is constantly around to cheer him up. Yoosung couldn’t feel anymore grateful to have such a caring friend (aside of RFA. He just can’t face anyone in RFA right now, not when there is a high chance Jumin might be in the same chat room).

 

 **m1^ty_1cecr34m:** YS, you’re not going for classes?

 

 **-BlackStar_YS-:** I’m skipping again. I don’t really want to go out..

 

 **m1^ty_1cecr34m:** You’re hurt real bad, bro. Need to talk? Let me use this excuse to come over.

 

 **-BlackStar_YS-:** I don’t really want to talk about it..

 

 **m1^ty_1cecr34m:** I have ice cream.

 

Yoosung lets out a snort and felt a little better at Minty’s attempts to cheer him up. What is there to lose if he invites Minty over to his place? They have known each other through LOLOL for quite sometime. Sure, this felt a little risky but what can go possibly wrong or worse than the heartbreak he is going through?

 

He typed in his address into the chat box and pressed the enter key.

 

At least he is going to have some ice cream.

 

 

* * *

 

Three weeks after Yoosung had dashed out of his apartment, three weeks after not hearing from his now possibly ex lover, the news of his engagement proposal finally went viral with his father affirming it on the local tv news. Jumin couldn’t, for the life of him fathom why his father needs to go that far unless his girlfriend, Choi Glam insisted him on it.

His father is such a weak man towards women.

 

The viral news of him getting hitch was the last thing in the list of his worries.He doesn’t really mind these menial things as he has more on his plate - especially regarding the C & R’s progress and the RFA’s activities. In fact, he just doesn’t give a shit if he is to wed Sarah. There are too many news and rumors revolving around him as the most “eligible and successful” bachelor that won’t surprise people anymore - especially the RFAs. However, the current worry he is facing is that Mrs. Kim, Yoosung’s mother had called him up during lunch, informing him that she had received a call from SKY University that he has not been coming to class close to a month. She couldn’t reach him through his phone either.

 

_Close to a month? Don’t tell me that he took it too personally._

Jumin clicked his tongue as his finger tapped on the app, logging himself into the RFA’s chat room.

 

 **Jumin** : I have a quick question, has any one of you met up with Yoosung or contacted him?

 

 **Zen** : Why?? Did you have a lover’s quarrel?

 

 **Jumin** : His mother called me up. She has brought it to my attention that he has been cutting class and she couldn’t reach his phone. It has been almost a month now.

 

 **Zen** : Wait, what.

 

 **MC** : I’ve never seen him coming around in the chatroom too. I thought he was busy with school and work.

 

 **Seven** : He hasn’t been around in LOLOL too.

 

 **Jumin** : He isn’t at his apartment at all and I didn’t notice his disappearance until his mother notified me.

 

 **Zen** : WAIT, Jumin. How can you not take notice about this at all? Even if you did have a fight, shouldn’t you at least know his last whereabouts?

 

 **Jumin** : We were never romantically involved. It was only physical. We had to stop because of my engagement to Sarah Choi.

 

 **MC** : whoah. Hold it Mr. Trustfund!

 

 **Zen** : Excuse me? I beg to differ it was physical when he told us about the two of you?! As much as I hate the idea!

 

_-Yoosung has logged in-_

 

 **Jaehee** : Yoosung!

 

 **Seven** : Jaehee!! I thought you were away watching Zen’s DVDs

 

 **Jaehee** : I don’t feel the need to join in as there are too much going on in the room.

 

 **Jumin** : Yoosung, your mother had called me earlier today. Where were you? She is worried. Please call her.

 

 **MC** : Why did you skip classes Yoosung?

 

 **Yoosung** : Hello. 

 **Yoosung:** I have Jumin Han’s kitten with me.

 

 **Jumin:** ??? You have Elizabeth 3 rd with you? But she is not a kitten…?? Are you at my place?

 

 **Zen:** ???? Why are we talking about those evil creatures now??

 

 **Seven:** Umm… guys… According to Jumin’s home CCTV, Elly is in her play pen.. and Yoosung is no where in your home, Jumin.

 

 **Yoosung** : Oh dear, Mr. Han. Have you forgotten of your kitten? He has really beautiful milky blond fur and beautiful lilac eyes. Here, a picture for you to remember.

 

Jumin froze in his office chair when a picture was uploaded into the chatroom that had turned the whole chatroom into a halt of silence. It is a picture of Yoosung, a horrifying picture to be exact. The blonde was laid on his back, his wrists are bound to his ankles, immobilized him completely. His eyes were blinded folded and his mouth is gagged with one of those toys Jumin had once came across in one of the hotels he had visited during his business trips. Yoosung’s lower half were left naked - in the picture, it seemed as though his pants were cut and ripped open. The person whom had took the picture was kind enough to throw a cover part of the blonde’s exposed lower half, but enough to hint what had happened before the picture was taken.

 

 **Zen** : Don’t fuck with us!

 

 **Yoosung** : You see, he has stray too far from home and his fur was caught in a lot of murk. We had to cut it short. I’ll let you see how short it is. If it is too short, we apologise.

 

Instead of a picture, it was a muted video that was uploaded into the group. The image of Yoosung’s face that is heavy with tears as he was forced to sit up straight, tugged by a leash when he refused to face the camera - Zen felt his stomach churned as he watched on after Yoosung finally sat straight on his own, a hand reached out to shoved a cat’s treat to Yoosung’s lips and to his horror, Yoosung accepted it willingly. A couple of hands joined into the frame as they chop his dirty locks away. They’re probably mocking Yoosung as they forcefully chop it off, not caring if they had snagged him by the ears or his face…

Zen’s stomach flipped and he dropped his phone to the sofa. He can’t and he too find MC was evidently shaken, her eyes widen in horror at the screen of her phone. “Mc, don’t” He covers the screen phone and embraced his partner tightly.

 

It didn’t help when he figured that “murk” was semen and blood.

 

Zen felt sick

 

He felt utterly sick

 

 **Yoosung:** He needs proper toilet training... We will update his progress daily on this. So, look forward.

 

**_-Yoosung has left the chatroom-_ **


	22. I'm too lazy to write the next step of this recipe. Go google!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update because hella torture.  
> Dedicated to CapitolScum.

Numb.

 

Everything is numb.

 

His mind is in a haze. He couldn’t feel his arms anymore no matter how much he moved his fingers or wrist. His body ached and some areas felt sore with nothing to sooth them away. What’s worse, he is shivering from the cold temperature. Without any fresh change or with a cloth to cover his half-naked body, he figured that he will have to endure it until someone decided to come either for entertainment or to feed him. 

 

Yoosung couldn’t understand why and how he is a target. He is neither from a wealthy family nor is he anyone important in the society. So why? Why is he being a target?… Kidnapped and treated in such a way?

 

On the evening he had invited Minty over, he was greeted with the presence of a punk with bleached hair and it’s ends dyed with hint of pink hues by his front door. He doesn’t recall exchanging any words with the man, but the last thing Yoosung remembered seeing before his world turned dark was the man’s crooked smug and his bone chilling cackle.

 

Is this truly his fault for inviting strangers he met through the internet? Can he blame his luck for accepting the fake idol cum modeling job? It made him friendless in school and has no solid connection to anyone outside RFA or school. Can he blame his cloudy sense of judgment, misplacing his safety over desperation to have company with just about anyone?

 

It is his fault for opening his doors to someone he has never seen face to face either. Solely relying on the communication and connection he had built through the online world. He should’ve known better not to give away his details - not to mention where he live to someone he has never spoken to face to face before.

 

He felt so stupid…

 

So naive. …Naive.. Yes.

 

In his naivety he had foolishly hoped, silently wishing and praying for a miracle to happen.

In his naivety he had placed his trust on the wrong people. Blindly believing in people whom treated him kindly without realizing their ulterior motives. 

In his naivety, he had hoped that these were all a dream and he will wake up from this nightmare. 

Nonetheless, those wishful thinking were shattered to the sound of the heavy door swinging open and the steps of a heavy duty boots making their way towards his spot.

 

“Good morning~! Have you been a good boy? I hope you are~!” the man with bleached hair and a hint of pink hues on it’s ends spoke as he squat before Yoosung and pat his head. The young blonde felt his stomach churn at the other’s touch. His body automatically stiffen at the gentle caress through his locks, expecting the horrible things that might come soon. He knew better not to expect anything good will happen when Minty is treating him this nicely.

 

“Ah.. no.. no can do,” the man mumbled to his own, getting up and went over to fetch a cloth and a bottle water. Yoosung kept in silence, watching him moved from one end of the room to the other before coming back to the spot he was at. “I can’t film you if your face is this dirty… Right? I need to tell them to stop messing with your face,” he cackled, wetting the cloth with water and began to wipe away the traces of dried scum.

 

“Oh, before I forget. I’ve gotten you a new collar. It has bell, you see,” the man took out a choker from his pocket. There is a small bell attached to it and it jingled with each movement. “Now be a good boy and sit up straight. I will give you a nice treat later,” Yoosung immediately sat up straight. He knows if he defies the man’s order - things will turn to worse in an instant. As a reward, he nibbled on a piece of cat treat that was shoved to his lips. It tasted like a salted cardboard and it smells horrible. 

He wanted to puke but he swallowed it down. He needed the treats to keep himself from being starved.

 

“Lovely,” the strange man chimed happily as he cupped Yoosung’s face, gently caressing his cheeks with those rough thumbs. “Now, here comes the fun part!.. oh wait..Before that..  We have to clip your nails first!" Yoosung's eyes widened in horror when the man had taken out a needle nose plier from his back pocket. 

 

* * *

 

“I don’t fucking get this. Weren’t you the one whom asked him out?” Zen slammed his fist to Jumin’s desk, obviously enraged at how nonchalant the other man is with the current situation they have in hand. “Aren’t you two dating all these while?!”

 

“You’ve mistaken with going out on dates and being a couple, Zen. Yes, I have asked him out but I had never implied that it has to be in a romantic manner. It is impossible for me to take in a male partner,” Jumin calmly explained himself. “I need a successor to continue the family’s business,”

 

“Motherfu-,” the actor climbed over the desk, grabbing the corporate leader by his collar. “Why would you lead him on if you don’t plan to keep the relationship?!” The actor was seething with anger and disbelief. Yes, he had constantly called out on Jumin’s heartless attitude but he did not expect the trustfund kid to be this ruthless, especially to the youngest of their own.

 

“You’re in my office, Zen. Please control yourself or you will be kicked out -,” Jumin saw his phone lighted up, a new text in his private messenger. “A moment please,”

 

Out from Zen’s clutches, he picked up his blueberry and access into his app. It is a text from Yoosung’s handle name.

 

**Private Message**

**From:  Yoosung**

_-Mr. Han, here is today’s update. We gave your kitten a new collar. It comes with a bell too-_

 

Attached in the mail is a short video clip from the kidnapper’s point of view. The camera is probably a strapped go pro attached to the person’s head or by their shoulders. Yoosung was laid on his back like in the first photo the RFA had received from the kidnapper. Around his neck is a new collar with a red ribbon collar and a small bell. Unlike the video that showed his hair was clipped off, the video this time came with audio- albeit horrible, it still captured the disgusting lewd sounds of skin slapping skin, the kidnapper’s grunts and cackles mixed with the bell's jingling with each thrust that had Yoosung’s body jerked along to it.

It also captured the sound of Yoosung’s voice begging to be let go, pleading for help. Pleading to Jumin for help specifically in between his pained sobs. And is that?..

Is that blood?? Why are there bloodied fingerprints across Yoosung’s pale skin? Where did the blood come from?

 

_-You see Mr. Han…. Abandoned pets will always cry out to their masters. No matter how badly they were treated by you, they will always love you, crave for your presence no matter what. Not to worry. I’ll bring some friends along in the evening to keep him company-_

 

“Fucking Hell!” Jumin lifted his head up at the sound of something being thrown to the wall. His eyes followed to the source and finds Zen’s phone in pieces on the floor. The actor’s figure is shaken with horror and anger. “What the fuck do this person want?!”

 

“Zen, calm down,”

 

“How the fuck do I calm down when our friend is currently being tortured?! Have you seen the pictures and videos they sent?! I can’t fucking-! Jumin! How can I sit still and watch videos of them pulling out his nails?! We have to save Yoosung,”

“I reckoned you have a plan to find where they are at? Seven is doing his best to track down where Yoosung’s phone is at the time being. Since the kidnapper is using Yoosung’s account, we can only hope for the best that Seven can work fast enough to find them,” Jumin placed his phone on his desk, his brows knotted and his forehead creased. Yes, it is worrying him at how severe each messages each of the members are receiving. Jumin acknowledged that fact completely.

 He also acknowledged that the current situation is also part of his fault. It is one of the flaws he had discovered halfway through when he managed to make Yoosung agree to work while studying. The fact that he could occupy most of Yoosung’s time and diminishing the numbers of competitions who might snatch his prized possession had him overlooked the dangers that might took place. And in fact, it had indeed happened before he could rectify them.

 

**Ping!**

 

A direct text from Seven.

 

 **707:** V contacted me. He said he needs to see you ASAP.


	23. I have become a lazy shit. Forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> yes, i heard all of you.  
> Major plot twist!!
> 
> This chapter right here is shit btw. I couldn't think of a way how to get Jumin out of his shitty attitude. !!!
> 
> So yes, pls continue your adventures to have your heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have grown lazy and this is not good.  
> However, it is finishing in another 1-2 more chapters!  
> YAY!

“Jihyun,” Jumin greeted his childhood friend who is seated in the modest sized beige sofa in the middle of the living room. V’s taste in decoration always focused on simplicity and space. The furniture are bland but it is accompanied by the artwork he produced; using them as a decor to add colour and life to the room. One of it is a side profile of their beloved late leader of the RFA - even in pictures, she shines brightly like the sun.

 

“Jumin,” the other returned the greeting, a gentle smile painted on his lips as he stay seated on the sofa. “Please, have a seat. Do you need any drinks? I only have soda and juice,”

 

Modest.

 

The contrast between the two friends, V is a modest and humble person compared to Jumin. The heir noticed the huge gap between their personalities but that did not deter the strength of their friendship up till now. Perhaps, that explains why Jihyun is well liked by everyone around him. His smiles are air-light and his words always bring out the sunshine in the moodiest situation. Everyone in the RFA looked up to him (well, maybe not Yoosung who has yet to forgive him about Rika’s death).

 

“I am good, Jihyun. Let’s cut down to the chase and get on with the program. Why did you call me over?” Jumin took a seat across V’s, crossing his legs elegantly and had his arms folded across his shoulder - a force of habit.

 

“Why, of course,” V nodded his head. Without a hitch, he folded open an envelope that was on the coffee table in between them (of course, strewn with books and polaroid pictures. He had stacked some of the books and pictures aside to make space). “This here, I’ve received this from an anonymous journalist… They are pictures of you taken during your trips overseas,”

 

“..And..?” Jumin doesn’t seemed to understand where this is going

 

“...I believe this will make or break the RFA…. and also might cause an uproar as the news of your engagement with Ms. Sarah are widely known in the nation,” V slides the envelop over to Jumin, gave him a quiet gesture to have a look of it’s contents. The heir sighed, reached over to pick up the envelop and slides the contents out.

 

Pictures…

Well, to be more precise.. they are paparazi pictures and CCTVs footage of him; unsavory pictures of him with different women and different locations. Faces he barely remembers, places he only visits once per year - or never after. Normal individuals will loose their cool and beg to be forgiven. Jumin Han, on the other hand is superbly impressed with whoever has done their homework to track him down.

 

“What is this.. blackmail??,” Jumin threw the pictures onto the table, unamused. He sincerely doesn’t care if it does - won’t these materials help him diminish those gay rumors that has been floating around for quite sometime? Plus, it’ll be fun to watch Sarah Choi hunting down all of these women while he escape from her attention. Killing two birds with one stone.

 

“Depending on how you see this… My concern lies on a completely different matter, Jumin,” V’s fingers skimmed through the pictures and picked up one that Jumin think he had might overlooked. “This, I believe.. is you and Yoosung?”

 

Jumin glanced over to the said picture. Hmm..? is that from their first date? In the picture, they are enjoying cheap softserve ice cream at one of the busiest parks. Jumin could recall that it might as Yoosung’s hair is quite short there in the picture. “Yes, it is,” Jumin nodded his head. He is not a very good liar when he is facing V. “And yes… we were dating,” No use of hitting around the bush.

 

“I’ve heard the stories from Zen…. Jumin.. You know I don’t really like to meddle with your affairs or how you conduct your life. This here now… I am more concerned to why did you such a thing? If you don’t intend to keep that relationship, why did you pursue him in the first place? And I find it illogical of you to suddenly drop something that catch your interest too easily. That is not the Jumin I know,”

V picked up the said photo, placing it into his lap. “Then, what is this news I hear you have him work as an idol in training? Even your father or Jaehee has no idea of this project… Jumin… What are you trying to prove?,” Jumin tugged his signature frown. V will never stop nagging and will go on and on until he is satisfied with an answer.

 

“Why does that matter so much to you, V? It has happened in the past and I have moved on-,”

 

“You do not simply move on unless you did not intend to care about the boy in the first place! This matters to me because it involves the member’s well-being, it involves the RFA. In fact, what happened to Yoosung is out of your carelessness and selfishness. You are at fault for exploiting him, Jumin Han,”V raised his voice. His calm and composed image began to crack - his eyes bewildered in fear and anger. “Do not…. Do not turn into such a cruel person, Jumin,”

 

* * *

 

“Yoosungie~,” the strange man cooed his name while petting his head. “My poor, poor Yoosungie… I think your master has really abandoned you,” his giggles echoed in the dark room. “…but that’s okay. That’s why I am here for you,” the man hummed happily, caressing on the boy’s cheek with his knuckle, tracing the scabs of the minor accident when he had chopped off Yoosung’s disgusting long hair. With intent, he placed more pressure on the healing bruise, causing the cut to reopen. “Oh.. did that hurt…? Hmmm… well, you should’ve known better that you shouldn’t imitate our Saviour. It is a disgrace no matter how similar you two are,”

 

Gibberish. All the words that this man.. Minty.. or whatever his name is.. all of it sounds gibberish to Yoosung’s ears. He can’t digest the words with his current state. His mind has gone numb and his body has grown too weak to fight back. With no windows to tell him how many days has passed and no clocks in the room to indicate the time, the blonde felt that he is living in a limbo, an eternity. He can only figure out if he will be fed or be fucked depending on his keeper’s mood.

 

Irony.

 

It is ironic how he wished to find solace from the fear of being used but end up in a position that he might die as a sex toy. His hopes to be saved…? It has grown from thin to none. Once, he had high hopes someone will come - maybe perhaps Seven or V… or Jumin.. His heart shrunk painfully at the sound of that name resonating at the back of his head. It is a wishful thinking to hope that Jumin will come barging through that door with his men, scooping him up from this mess and brings him back home. It diminished his hope to see the outside world even further. That greedy man might probably be busy preparing for his wedding… or he could be enjoying his honeymoon by now. He knows Jumin’s behaviour full well..

 

“Ah, do you remember when you told me of your worries about your boyfriend…? I told you that I can help you to collect some evidence if he is cheating on you,” Yoosung has his eyes fixated on Minty’s tattooed shoulder as the man picked him up from the floor, carrying him over to the washing corner. His mind is idle. Thinking of nothing. Numb. This is probably as close as being dead. “You see.. Yoosungie, he has been sleeping around when you two are still dating one another. He fucked other women before you two sleeps together,” the blonde shivered when a damp cloth were placed onto his skin. Oh.. it’s bath time..? Are they going to take a picture or film another video..? “So, I’ve decided to take you with me…,” the blonde kept his eyes closed, he is too tired to fight back or protest whenever Minty reached to his private areas. He learned enough not to be difficult when Minty is in a good mood. It will lessen any forms of pain after his treatment and perhaps he will be fed even if it is just by a little. “…I feel pity towards you… but I am angry too.. he made you change your appearance, your clothes turned from normal weed to a fucking dainty fairy.. that shit is disgusting.. and made you looked like our Saviour. He dares to imagined of her when he sleeps with you too. It is disgraceful… and I couldn’t control my temper when I finally brought you here!,”

 

Saeran hummed happily as he wiped on his new friend’s body clean off the grime . It has been a really long while since he managed to keep one with Saviour’s consent. Most of them end up dead because of their stubbornness and a few of them were taken away by Saviour when she found out of their existence. Perhaps Saviour has seen how capable he is and granted him her consent to keep Yoosung. He is glad because the blonde is kind and nice like his Saviour. How he knows of this? Well, he has been stalking the boy outside of LOLOL when he noticed the changes Yoosung went through. Originally, to Saeran, Yoosung is bland and dull - cowardly as he stays hidden from the rest of the world. What caught his eyes is how fine he can be if he really put effort, minus the silly dress up by that corporate pig. It left a bad taste in his mouth when he found an email Jumin had sent to a hairdresser which Yoosung frequents. He used her picture as a reference to recreate and apply it on the blonde. His other conflict with Yoosung is that he is a close friend of his cowardly bastard brother. He has to find ways to erase those two’s existence from Yoosung’s mind and convert him into Mint Eye. “Hey, are you angry with me? You’ve been very quiet,” He tried to prompt the boy to speak. If he could, then the two of them can work together to exert revenge on RFA! “Hey, you and I,… we are both abandoned by someone we care once. Why don’t you forget about them? You can come to Paradise with me and be part of Magenta. We can seek solace with Saviour and get our revenge together. What do you say, Yoosungie?”

 

“...let me die…,”

 

“...Die..? You want to die?” Saeran dropped the cloth into a basin and took out a cigarette. Quietly, he lights it up and took a long drag before blowing the offending smoke to Yoosung’s face. “That’s it..? you give up on life..?” his eyes dangerously glaring at Yoosung’s dull orbs. “You think you had it hard…?,” his fingers grabbed Yoosung by the jaw, forcefully lifting the other’s face up as he took another drag of his cancer stick. Saeran slipped his thumb in between the blonde’s lips, prying the mouth open and had leaned in to plant an open mouth kiss as he breathed out the smoke into Yoosung’s lungs, intentionally suffocating the blonde. However, he was disappointed when there were no response or even a hint of reaction. Angrily, he curled his finger around Yoosung’s neck, pressing down on his windpipe. To his pleasure, he saw that same scared eyes when he had first brought the boy in. He is reveling at the sight of pure fear as he continues to place on more pressure, resulting the blonde to desperately clawed on his arm (he was glad he have de-clawed Yoosung) with his now non-existent nails. “Ah… look what you’ve made me do..,” Saeran gently pat Yoosung on his back while he watch the boy gasped for air once he was released his hold “…You shouldn’t say careless things that will make me angry, Yoosungie.…So, do you still want to die..? Painful, isn’t it?” he sneered, pressing the end of the cigarette onto Yoosung’s naked thighs. “Now be a good boy and listen to me,”Saeran had the biggest grin on his lips and fished out Yoosung’s flip phone from his jean’s pocket.

 

“We are going to send your master an update,”

 

* * *

 

 

Jumin saw a new text coming from Yoosung as they had reached within the perimeters of an old abandoned mansion outside the outskirts of the city. He immediately signaled Seven of the messages as he began to type in his response to the kidnapper, trying to entice him to keep posting more messages.

 

“The signals are coming from that building…. but we need to affirm if he is in there,” Seven informed Jumin and Vanderwood as he continued typing in codes into his laptop. “Vanderwood, I am going in to plant a bypass in their security system. As soon as you hear from me, you know what to do,” He handed the laptop over to Vanderwood and shed off his jacket, putting on a black bean hat to mask his glaring red hair. “Jumin, as soon as Vanderwood located Yoosung, send your men and take down the guards. I will find my way in and try to get to where Yoosung is,”

 

“Copy that,” Jumin affirmed his answer and placed in the ear piece and signaled to his men to be on standby. He watched the hacker dashed stealthily into the building, disappearing behind the gates and all that is left is to wait for his next command.

“So, what brings a big shot, corporate heir to tag along for this rescue mission? It’s quite rare to get our client joining in - unless if it is to assassinate someone,” Vanderwood smoothly tied up his hair into a bun, lighted up a cigarette, and casually puff out smoke rings.

 

“It is someone important,”

 

“No shit, bro. It isn’t called a rescue mission for nothing,” Vanderwood laughed as he checked on the computer screen to make sure nothing is a miss. “All of our missions revolves around important people. We only deliver goods or complete the task in hand. So.. why, Mr. Han? What are you doing here?”

 

“I believe that I did not paid your agency to interrogate my intentions, yes?”

 

“Hmm… touche’,” Vanderwood chuckled and decided to leave the grumpy old man alone. He flipped open his 3DS and began to grind on his monster hunter. Waiting for the idiot of a partner will take quite a while.

 

_“This is not the Jumin Han that I know. What had happened for him to become someone so heartless?” V flipped the stacked of photos to his face. “He is a man who honors friendship and loyalty. This… you…,”_

_“Changed?” Jumin assumed he completed his friend’s word. “Yes, I did change…,” Jumin confessed, sighing out loud. “All these time you’ve spent away grieving for Rika - I have changed out of jealousy and hatred,”_

_“What do you mean..?”_

_“Have you known that she had mused of herself and I being together if things did not progressed between the two of you? Have you known the things she had spoken off when you were away? Did she told you the men she kissed behind your back?,” Jumin retorted angrily. He couldn’t comprehend why he is being so obsessed with the idea to punish a person who is no longer alive. He couldn’t understand himself why he had resorted to use an innocent person to project his illogical emotions._

_“Why are you grieving for a wretched woman who did not love or care about you in the first place?”_

_“..What..?”_

_“I changed because you changed too, V. You abandoned us for someone who doesn’t even care of your existence,” Jumin tried to defend himself. “I am disappointed to find that you keep running away from responsibilities and expected all of us to carry the burden,”_

_“You speak of abandonment, yet you too commit the same crime, Jumin,” V ran his long fingers through his hair. “… We are all sick in the head..,”_

_“...Jihyun?”_

_“Maybe it is time for us to dissolve the RFA… It is best to let go of Rika,” Jumin hears the disappointment and resignation in V’s tone as he spoke. He agreed wholeheartedly - that they need to stop holding on to the past and let go of the image Rika had left imprinted on them. Why did they let a woman left a huge impression and affect on themselves and their friendship? Yes, they are to blame too.._

__

“Hey, corporate pig! Stop day dreaming and send out your men! Seven is in the enemy’s base! We found Yoosung’s location!” Vanderwood’s voice snapped Jumin out of his thoughts. “Get on with the plan or someone will die!,” the hacker snapped at him as the other is clicking away on the laptop, searching through hundreds of CCTV footage to devise a set of directions towards the room where Yoosung is locked in.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, looks like we have company,” Saeran’s lips spread wide into a manic smile and lets out a cackle when his system alerted him of intruders within the building. “and it is no other than that bastard!” he shoved Yoosung aside and lets him fell ceremoniously onto the bed. Seven’s… no..Luciel’s presence took over Saeran’s attention immediately as he got up to his feet, tucking his pants back to their place. Reaching over to the small drawer, he took out his gun, twirling it around his finger and slipped it inside his jacket’s pocket.

 

Company…? Are there more people coming into the room..? Yoosung’s brain could only register the things he had went through , the humiliation, and the pain. It will be okay… He assured himself. Things will be okay.. It will hurt a little but it will end as soon as it began. His limbs are shaking badly as he tried to push himself up, trying to get into a more comfortable position. He didn’t know what Minty had given him earlier.. some sort of drug in pallet form. It was shoved down his throat and left him with a heightened senses - his body is sensitive to everything..and there are more people coming in, might as well he prepare himself mentally to know how many are there to -…. Seven..?

 

“Look, I do not know why you had taken him into your custody, but I suggest you hand over Yoosung to me,” Seven took a step forward into the room, leaving the door wide open.

 

“Ah, Saeyoung..,” Saeran greeted the other cheerfully like it is the most common thing ever to do in such situation. “I see that your life has been treating you fine. No wonder you rather run away and live your life as a coward,”

 

“Who are you?? How do you even know my name?,” Seven cautiously took a step forward, his eyes trained on the kidnapper while he tried to glance around quickly to find a way to get around to Yoosung’s side.

 

“Hahahaha! You don’t even remember me???? Yoosung, what kind of friends do you have?! They are so full of themselves and heartless!” Saeran brandished his gun as he spread his arms wide open, loving the look his bastard brother is giving. It had his heart skipped in beats to find him confused and alert. “Have you not figured it out yet… dear brother?” he emphasized on the word brother - if that coward couldn’t figure it out, Saeran considered that he might kill his shit of a brother who claimed to be Korea’s top hacker in the nation. “Ohh, oh lovely! Sososososo lovely! That look on your face!,” he laughed, loving every second of his moment to see those eyes realizing what is going on. “Remember me, dear brother?”

 

_“Seven, stop stalling! We have to get Yoosung out from the building!”_

_“Seven, my men and I are making our way to where you are at. Assess the situation and advise,”_

_“Seven, do you copy?!”_

__

Jumin dashed over to the room which his trusted men as there is no response from Seven through their communication channel. Worry rushed through his vein. Did something happened? Did someone die? Or Seven is trying to negotiate with the kidnapper and bargain a way to have them release Yoosung? He can’t stop having these thoughts rushing in with what ifs as he tried to come up with plan B, C, D and E if he encounters any of them.

 

“Jumin, turn to your left and take the first room. Please approach with caution. Suspect has a gun pointed towards the victim and he doesn’t seem to look stable from my observation,” Vanderwood informed him of the situation.

 

* * *

 

 

“Holy Fuck,” Vanderwood blew out his smoke as he watched the event unfold through the laptop’s screen. Never in his life had he come across with so many conflicts with the client and the client’s enemies. It is amusing and thrilling at the same time as his life is too is on the line in order to complete his task.

 

The culprit has Yoosung in his arms with a gun pointed against his head. He watched as Seven tried to negotiate with whatever it is the culprit wanted. Most of the time, they will successfully save the victims with Seven’s wit to trick them out. This time however, is a little too personal and Vanderwood can sense Seven’s hesitance to just go over and get things done over with . He has a gun of his own that he can use to disarm the kidnapper. Secret agent 101 safety when on a mission!

 

“A brother, huh…?” he flicked the ashes outside the window, tapping his fingers to find a better view of this ‘brother’.

 

However, the live drama came to a quick end when Vanderwood noticed Yoosung, the victim clumsily grabbed the culprit’s arm that is holding the gun… possibly an inexperienced attempt to disarm the culprit..?… wait no, that doesn’t look like one…! “Fucking… hell…,” he snapped up his phone and pressed the speed dial for aid emergency as he watched Jumin and Seven scrambled to the victim’s fallen body while the tankers rushed to disarm the punk.This mission will be remembered down in history as the most unexpected turnabout of all time for the seasoned secret agent.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME END THIS FIC SOON  
> I can't stall this any longer.   
> Muse is dyyinggg


	24. Overcooked and Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEllo~!!
> 
> I know.. it's been like... 4..5 months?
> 
> I've been busy and my muse is slowly coming back to finish the final two chapters.   
> I'll push out the last "final" chapter by the end of this month.. probably. O wO

-4 months lapse-

 

Jumin couldn’t bear how cheerful Yoosung looked as he sat up straight on his hospital bed, humming to a foreign tune as he cuts an apple for the both of them. He somehow managed without hurting himself although his left eye is patched up in a bandage. Carefully, he placed the slices on the plate and had the safety blade placed onto the mini tray table.

 

“I tried making bunny apples! I guess I need more practice.. and using one eye is a feat,” the boy hummed and popped one slice into his mouth. “How is work? Is your father giving you a hard time again?”he spoke with his eye shining brightly, full of life. It is almost too surreal to find Yoosung in his usual state after all the traumatic experience he had went through.

 

“It’s as usual,” Jumin offered a gentle smile while masking his guilt. It is an easy feat for he is born with a natural poker face. However, the weight had been growing in his chest and on his shoulders as days passed. A lot had happened after the rescue mission - like a domino effect. “…Not to worry, I have some plans for another cat-related project to get things off my mind” He tried to divert his thoughts from recalling those gruesome memories..

 

The sound of the gunshot which resounds through the room and the sight of blood splatter on the floor and the walls had left Jumin momentarily paralyzed. He couldn’t forget the sight of life slipping away from Yoosung’s eyes. It left a heavy feeling in his chest and had his heart squirmed painfully. He couldn’t fathom why he have this need to compel to this new found emotion to protect Yoosung. He had never bothered to feel so… unless he has misunderstood this with his possessive trait. Was it triggered from watching those videos the kidnapper had sent to him? Or was it the need to rebuilt something he had invested on for so long? Are these emotions out of spite towards the RFA?

 

“How is your progress..? Did the doctor informed you when you will be able to discharge?” Jumin buried those questions at the back of his mind, turning off willpower and detaching himself from those unneeded emotions. He needs to set things straight and not stray from his original path.

 

“Not at the moment,” the younger male shook his head, leaning his back, digging into the comfort fluff of his pillow. “They only told me the date when we can take this bandage off,” he playfully poked on his bandaged eye, a cheeky tongue stuck out. “Did I really fell down and hurt myself that bad? How high was the staircase?”

 

“.…Yes,… It was quite high since we’re visiting one of my new property… and I was at fault too for not considering the venue we were at. It was wrong of me to get us into an argument,” Jumin took one of the sliced apples and carefully placed them in between Yoosung’s lips. He had to come up with a white lie to protect the light in that remaining eye. Not one except for V, Jaehee, and him who knew the truth of Yoosung’s recovery rate. He recalled the horrified looks from the half-blind V as Jaehee reads the report to the both of them, stopping midway as she couldn’t - mortified from the list of abuse the boy had went through.

 

“Were we really in a bad fight? I can’t remember any of it…. Since I don’t recall anything about it.. we can consider that it had never happened…?,” his bright, hopeful lilac iris met with Jumin’s eyes - innocence shined through it. The light, child-like atmosphere felt like the time when they were barely even dating - just going out casually as Jumin watched over him growing up from his middle school and all the way to his uni-days. The man was honestly thankful for the amnesia. He couldn’t fathom what he will go through if not due to this wild event card.

 

The doctors had confirmed that the wound caused by a gunshot straight to his eye socket did affect with his memory. Two possibilities; the first, due to his currently healing brain- the nerves are not connected due to the swelling and the memories are currently repressed… or second, the memories are completely gone given if the nerves are dead due to the damage.

 

He hoped for the latter.

 

Cruel as it seems - he wished not to be painted as the antagonist in Yoosung’s eyes. It is enough to have the most of the RFA to do so.

 

“...Jumin… ? Are you alright..? You’re spacing out again,” a pair of hands cupped his face. “Have you been resting well..?”

 

“Ah.. Yes.. Sorry…,” he smiled gently at the other, reaching his own to hold the boy’s hand. “I apologise for spacing out… I meant to talk to you about your studies and your medical attention,” he gently brought the boy’s hand off from his face and held them in his. “ …and about us,”

 

He could feel the blond- No..

 

Yoosung’s head is fully shaven now due to the number of time he went under the blade to extract the bullet & recovering the wound around the area. The first time when Yoosung realized his condition, he had been hiding himself under his favourite blue hoodie. He was afraid Jumin will find him hideous for he has lost his pretty long hair. It took a while for the corporate heir to assure the boy that it was fine as his natural black hair slowly growing out.

 

“You don’t have to worry about your school - we’ve informed them of your condition. Your scholarship is still secured and they will assist you to catch up. I’ve a set of mentors that are ready to help you to get back on track,” he thread on the boy’s fingers, gently massaging his palm and avoiding the IV needle. “…and you don’t have to worry about the hospital-,”

 

“Jumin, are you breaking up with me?,” Yoosung intervene quickly, curling his fingers into ball of fists. “If it is, cut straight to the point. I can’t remember everything if you drag on,” Jumin cupped both of the fists and held them firmly.

 

He could feel Yoosung fidgeting - his emotion showing through although he tried to act optimistic. He was glad that Yoosung still has the positive memories and emotions that they had shared in the first three months of their relationship… but he could feel a pang in his chest to confess what had occurred during the months Yoosung was in coma.

 

“...Yes.. and I’m sorry,” The long pause was painful and he couldn’ bear the burden to watch Yoosung crumbled again. Gently, he leaned to place a peck on the bandaged eye. “My father arranged a knot between me and one of his clients’ daughter. We married when you’re in coma,” He tried to explain and knows how utterly lame of an excuse it was. He didn’t know anyway around how to make it less tactful for he is a straightforward person if asked for an answer.

 

“.…Leave,” Yoosung pulled his hands away, turning his back towards the elder. “Please leave…,” he picked up another sliced apple, nibbling on the edge - trying to distract himself.

 

Guilt.

 

Remorse.

 

He has too many to ask forgiveness from Yoosung.

 

Ever since the rescue mission, a lot of mysteries have been unveiled. V confessed that Rika is still alive and was a cult leader who are targeting world leaders and influencers through the R.F.A. Seven discovered that Yoosung’s kidnapper is his long lost twin brother - brainwashed by Rika. The last meeting caused a huge rift between the members and Jumin’s bodyguards had to intervene Zen and Seven before another bloodshed can take place. V left the group for his own soul searching a few days after the initial meeting, leaving behind his distressed ex to the authorities & the association to fend for themselves. Jumin took all the responsibilities after learning of V’s sudden departure.

 

Before the corporate man could react, Zen had secretly sent Rika off to a rehabilitation centre in another continent, out of everyone’s reach and Seven had taken his brother into his household out of his stubbornness. His father came into the picture - insisting to entrust the company to Jumin given he tied the knot with Sarah. Which left him with Yoosung who was still hospitalized and under a coma. Thankfully, Jaehee still remained by his side, diligently assisting him through and through.

 

“It’s unforgivable… I do understand the consequences.. I am deplorable man…. but I hope you do not hesitate to reach out to me or at least to Jaehee when you’re in need of help,”

 

“...Leave..,” the boy begged with his wavering voice.

 

Quietly, Jumin did as what he was told. Gathering his blazer and composure, he stood up from the chair that he was sitting on and turned his heels towards the exit - hesitated half away to turn around and enveloped the other into a gentle hug with his chest pressing against Yoosung’s small back. Jumin whispered a sincere apology and rained light kisses on his nape. He knows he had to let go and he did, exiting the room without looking back.


End file.
